


Blow Out the Light 熄灭

by Colcolcol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically Everyone Lives At The Goldstein's, Courtroom Drama, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Grindelwald Escapes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Politics (Kinda), Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol
Summary: “很高兴今天见到您，格雷夫斯先生——”“别撒谎。”－在医院里醒来，格雷夫斯不再是人们记忆中的那个人了。他是，但也只是以前的格雷夫斯的一道黑影。听闻了前部长的状况后，纽特觉得自己可以帮上一些忙，便去探望格雷夫斯。但他没意识到，他的一生将因这次探访，必然发生转变。





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blow Out the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205699) by [bastilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastilas/pseuds/bastilas). 



> 译者的话：原作者说这篇会很长，确实这样的！原作者说发出来很紧张，俺也一样！第一次翻长篇，水平有限，请读后留情啦。如有任何错误，都是我的锅，欢迎指正～可以来微博来吼我：哥连费路女友

**第一部分**

**我在幽灵面前醒来**

\--------------

**被格林德沃冒充的魔法安全部部长，被认为已经死亡。**

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                                                                                                    _1926_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _8_ _日_

\--------------

魔法安全部部长帕西瓦尔﹒H﹒格雷夫斯仍没有被找到，所有的线索都指向死亡。

\--------------

 **MACUSA** **总部** \- 默默然事件已经过去两周了，MACUSA大楼里的工作还在继续。关于臭名昭著的格林德沃以及他的势力究竟渗透进MACUSA多少的调查仍在进行中。皮奎奇主席目前还没有做出表态，声明自己太过忙于处理格林德沃留下的混乱。然而，一些令人震惊的消息传了出来。

 

帕西瓦尔﹒H﹒格雷夫斯，前魔法安全部部长，目前被认为已经死亡。本周四深夜，在盘问了一系列关于前部长所在位置的问题之后，调查人员推断，他很可能至少在三周之前就已死于格林德沃之手。尸体仍没有被找到，但是主要调查部门会继续这项调查直到有所发现。然而，由于格林德沃没有吐露任何地点信息或者线索，调查人员怀疑会找不到任何东西。帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯的失踪和谋杀一案的进一步调查还会持续一段时间。但是，看起来，人们能获得更多关于他的消息的机会已经很渺茫了。主要调查部门正在请求任何有消息的人前来提供线索。此后，他们还是希望问题能有所解决。

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               _朱莉_ _﹒_ _布朗_

 

\---------------

 _1926_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _20_ _日_

MACUSA为他举行了葬礼。仪式很隆重，到场的都是MACUSA的员工，社会上的正义人士和一些只是想来表达敬意的人们。很快，魔法安全部的人和其他出席者之间的差异就显现出来了。傲罗们板着脸，表情庄重，不过他们脸上更多的，是惭愧。他们躲着其他来客，好像这样就可以躲开公众射向他们的批判的目光一样。

 

可能更糟糕的是十二月里鲜红明亮的太阳，透过玻璃窗洒进阳光，好似在说“振作起来”。这更像是嘲弄——至少对于傲罗们来说。而其他人都感激这样的天气可以让他们在阴冷的冬天喘上一口气。

 

还有一个问题就是下葬时并没有遗体，没有一点儿他们部长的痕迹让他们坚信格林德沃真的谋杀了他。这样更糟——因为疑惑仍在他们脑海中徘徊——那一丝微弱的希望让他们拒绝承认。但是，他们却站在那里。MACUSA的员工，远房亲戚，熟人，陌生人，甚至还有纽特，刚返回纽约，来哀悼一个他从不认识的人。

 

那些曾“私下”认识格雷夫斯的人讲了一些伤感的话，但大多都有关他的工作。讲话中格雷夫斯本人很少被提及，都是他的一个成就接着一个成就，就好像人们更怀念他的工作，而不是他这个人。纽特渐渐意识到，也许格林德沃选帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯作为冒充的对象是个聪明的选择。

 

没有人 _了解_ 格雷夫斯。

 

蒂娜，奎妮和纽特坐在第二排，他们的目光都紧紧地集中在讲话的人身上，眼含泪水。大概是因为现场弥漫着一种强烈的悲剧感——一个好人却落得如此残酷的结局，他最亲近的朋友和同事都没能把这样一个好人从一个可憎的变态中分辨出来。

 

不像纽特，蒂娜认识真的格雷夫斯。虽然她从来没和那个男人走得很近，他们之间除了工作事宜之外没说过几句话，但是一想到他再也不在了，她再也不会和他在走廊擦肩而过，再也不会听到他的命令了，这种感觉，很疼。再想到当冒充者还在利用他的相貌的时候他早已死去，心就更疼了。

 

塞拉菲娜﹒皮奎奇站了起来，准备讲话。如果可能的话，本就很安静的屋子变得更安静了。大厅里偶尔回荡着人们的咳嗽声。

 

皮奎奇，穿着她那件忧郁的黑色长袍，看上去和往常一样优雅。她的悼词的开头让那些没真正在听的人都惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

 

“这本不该发生的，”她开始了，声音尖刻。“众所周知，帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯是一个严格的人，但绝不是说他不友善。和他相处了这么久，能看到他稀少的笑容意味着很多。他对待他的工作非常认真——可能比应该的太认真了。我从没有遇到比他更合适担任魔法安全部部长一职的人了。但是就在我们眼皮底下，他被带走了。没有人发现，我没发现。他值得更好的。”

 

皮奎奇的声音破碎了。蒂娜在想主席和部长到底曾有多亲近。

 

“今天，我们向一位会为阻止上个月的事件的发生付出一切的男人致敬。我所能说的就是：这是一件本不应该发生的，完全、彻底的令人悔恨的事。安息吧，帕西瓦尔。”

 

皮奎奇的简短讲话让在场的所有人都陷入了不同的情绪之中。最难过的就是魔法安全部的傲罗，他们低着头，一片死寂。他们的眼中没有泪水，一种沉重的感觉拽着他们的胃一点点下坠。

 

那天晚些时候，当其余的世界业已继续运转，一块花岗岩墓碑重重落下，没有遗体的陪伴。

 

\---------------

 **前魔法安全部部长，帕西瓦尔** **﹒** **格雷夫斯的葬礼已经举办。**

 _1926_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _21_ _日_

\---------------

 

皮奎奇主席：“这本不应该发生。”

\---------------　

 **纽约－** 伴随着帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯，前魔法安全部部长的葬礼，寒冷晴朗的一天开始了。上百人出席了仪式，包括皮奎奇主席，她发表了一段关于前部长的简短动人的讲话。“就在我们眼皮底下，他被带走了。没有人发现，我没发现。他值得更好的，”她在致悼词时说。一些亲属和同事也发表了感人的讲话。

 

因为没有遗体可以下葬，葬礼并没有在墓地举办，而是在MACUSA总部大楼里举行的。尽管如此，魔法国会还是为前部长立了一块墓碑。

 

魔法安全部部长一职还是空缺的，公众开始好奇谁会是替代者，是否会辜负帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯死后人们对安全部高涨的期望。很明显，格林德沃事件带来的破坏比以往想象的更深更大。

 _朱莉_ _﹒_ _布朗_

\---------------

1926年12月24日

异色瞳在屋里唯一一盏灯下闪烁着。这双眼睛衬得这个男人更加疯狂——让每一个来审讯的傲罗胆颤。格林德沃仅仅打量了她一眼，蒂娜就觉得毛骨悚然，尽管她自己正怒视着他。

 

明天就是圣诞节了，但是蒂娜没有庆祝。她很想请假，然后和妹妹在家好好过个节，相反，她现在正和一些初级傲罗一起面对当代最恐怖的黑巫师。

 

皮奎奇认为，蒂娜对抗过格林德沃一次，所以她有能力在审讯中对付他。

 

蒂娜再次感到一阵寒颤，她并不同意主席的想法。

 

“所以，MACUSA派你来了，一个都无法和我对抗超过一分钟的刚被重新任命的傲罗？”格林德沃说到。他露出一种令人恼火的幸灾乐祸的笑容——他知道一些傲罗们不知道的信息，而且想从他那获得信息是根本不可能的。

 

蒂娜恨他——感到恶心。

 

即使穿着囚服，格林德沃还是显得镇定自如，就好像他现在正待在家里，而他们才是囚犯。

 

“你的审判就在下个月——我劝你现在就诏了，否则法庭不会轻易饶了你的。”

 

“我怀疑他们永远不会。”他打了个哈欠。

 

蒂娜皱起了眉。

 

“ _但是_ ——”格林德沃向前倾，靠近了蒂娜。“我今天感觉自己异常的慷慨。也许，你想知道更多关于我的仓库的事情？或者．．．亲爱的老帕西？”

 

哦不，蒂娜是不会上当的。她没有陪他玩游戏的耐心。

 

“你说过，格雷夫斯部长已经死了。”

 

“不，我是说他走了。虽然我也只是猜测，没法确定——也许他还靠顽强的精神撑着，还喘着气。”

 

蒂娜的眼睛张大了一点。她不相信格林德沃，并不真的相信。他已经证明自己精通玩弄人心之术——但是 _这句_ 从他嘴里说出来确实不正常。他总是承诺自己保有信息来嘲弄他们，但他从来没真正透露过什么。

 

“如果你这么想的话，那他在哪？”蒂娜咬着牙说，她站起来把手按在面前的审讯桌上。桌子太冷了，几乎冻手——但她装作感受不到的样子。

 

“东边，那个应该废弃的大仓库里。红色的那个。”他不动声色地说道，仔细地观察着蒂娜。他目光向下，看到了她几近变红的手掌。

 

察觉到他的目光之后，她迅速把手揣进兜里。

 

“如果你在撒谎——”

 

“哦，我想你保证，这次是真的。”

 

蒂娜转身离开格林德沃，很高兴终于不用看着他了。

 

“乌利亚斯，我需要你转告主席这个消息，还有告诉主席要当心。”

 

在背后，蒂娜没看到格林德沃微微上扬的嘴角变成了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。

 

“向主席转达我的问候，好吗，乌利亚斯？”

 

乌利亚斯，一个年纪和蒂娜相仿的傲罗，怒视了一眼格林德沃然后离开了。

 

蒂娜恨他是那个解雇她的人。本不应该是这样的——他当时不该有这种权力，尽管他演的很像他有。

 

蒂娜关上了身后的门，把格林德沃交给剩下的傲罗押送回牢房。她搓了搓手试图暖和起来，怀疑审讯室是否真的那么冷，还是有什么其他的在作怪。她得把这事儿记下来然后告诉皮奎奇。

 

\---------------

仓库里什么也没有，除了一些麻鸡荒废已久的破旧机器。没有一丁点儿格林德沃的痕迹。

 

“长官，我在那边发现了点儿东西。”沃特斯喊道。

 

里斯，一名高级傲罗，还有蒂娜和其他两人向他跑去。

 

他们因各自的技能被选中——皮奎奇担心格林德沃的“建议”只是个诱饵，不想冒风险派太多的人来，不过她也不想让他们来送死。

 

里斯被选中是因为他的应变能力，蒂娜是因为对付格林德沃有经验，其他两人则具备优异的破解咒语和治疗技能。他们不知道仓库里有什么等着他们——除了麻烦。

 

并且如果格雷夫斯真的在那里，何况还活着的话，他会需要医疗救助的。

 

他们面前出现了一扇带机关的厚重金属门，在魔杖的光下闪烁着，有一股不祥的预感。

 

“做好一切准备。”里斯指示道。

 

蒂娜点了点头。

 

在她旁边，沃特斯小声嘀咕了一个解锁咒，费了点功夫打开了门。

 

屋子里一片漆黑，只有他们的魔杖闪着亮光。

 

地上覆盖着一层厚厚的泥土和灰尘，诉说着荒废和凄凉。墙上贴着瓷砖，但是掉落得到处都是——地上的碎片甚至比墙上的还多。

 

当魔杖发出的光照亮了屋子的深处，一时间没有人敢吸一口气。

 

那里躺着帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯。他看起来死了。

 

他倚着墙瘫在地上，双手被绑在身后，干了的血渍蔓延在衬衫上，他的脸上， _到处都是_ 。他们面前肮脏不堪的地上摊着一滩计量骇人的血泊，也已经干涸。

 

“他是不是．．．？”里斯出声问。

 

蒂娜不愿相信。

 

她冲了过去，在格雷夫斯前面犹豫了一下，稳定一下自己。蹲下来，她把手指放在他脖子上，希望能感受到什么。他很冷，比所有情况下的人都要冷。但是她感受到了——浅浅的，微弱的，他的心脏依然在跳动。

 

“迈克阿里斯特！”蒂娜喊道。

 

那个男人立刻跑了过来，蒂娜则尽可能温柔地托起了格雷夫斯。看着周围那摊血泊，她也不知道是哪里的伤造成的。他身上零星有几处伤口——但都不至于流这么多血。

 

蒂娜看得出来，格雷夫斯被留在这里慢慢饿死。他毫无血色的苍白的皮肤和脸上以前没有的尖锐的棱角说明着一切。

 

迈克阿里斯特帮助蒂娜扶起了格雷夫斯，然后蒂娜差点吐了出来。

 

一道邪恶无比的伤口因梅林知道是什么的咒语深深地刻在他的脸上，看起来急需治疗——因为很明显，伤口还开裂着，已经感染了。

 

迈克阿里斯特，脸色苍白，颤抖的手开始挥动魔杖。

 

里斯和沃特斯站在后面，屋子里一片死寂。蒂娜不知道该说她期待过什么——也许是一具尸体，也许是格林德沃的信徒，但绝不是这样。她甚至设想过格雷夫斯，可能会受一点点伤，但她从没敢继续往下想，太过害怕。

 

“我的魔法．．．没有用？！”迈克阿里斯特惊恐地叫了出来。

 

格雷夫斯似乎没有多少时间了。

 

蒂娜回头看向了领头的里斯。

 

“我们要带他去圣伊莉莎贝塔。戈德斯坦，立刻去通知主席。”

 

蒂娜点了点头，“是，长官。”然后最后再看了她的前上司一眼，幻影移形消失了。

 

如果她需要一个警示来提醒自己的工作有多严峻多危险的话——那么这件事就是。他们拥有的知识信息，他们为之工作的人， _MACUSA_ ，让他们成为罪恶针对的目标，同时让他们战斗在打击邪恶势力的第一线。

 

蒂娜想起了她的妹妹，很可能在圣诞夜里喝着热可可，等她回家。她接着想起了她要通知主席的内容，她哭了。


	2. 凡人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这章很长哟。

_1926年12月26日_

 

来到格雷夫斯的病房，蒂娜和纽特的第一感觉就是病房很整洁。地上是已经铺了有段时间的木地板，被保养得很好，非常干净，还打了蜡。病床下是柔软的带花纹的地毯。纽约日出时，明橙色的阳光透过床对面的大窗户洒了进来。屋里的绿色盆栽，半透明的纱帘和镶木板的墙壁都增加了一种宁静祥和的感觉。

 

圣伊莉莎贝塔医院是纽约最顶级的医院。只要有足够多的钱，病人就可以在这里接受最好的治疗并安心休养。

 

当然了，MACUSA刚被解救的部长在这里治疗不用花一分钱。病床上躺着格雷夫斯，头发凌乱。但这不是最可怕的变化。他长了胡子（可以理解），全身缠着绷带，裹的纱布比他露出来的皮肤要多得多。最糟糕的是他失去了太多体重。虽然格雷夫斯以前也不是个高大魁梧的男人，但蒂娜从来没想过他会这样瘦骨嶙峋。现在她甚至可以说他就是一具骨架，脸颊瘦削憔悴，骨头突出着。他看起来一点儿都不自然，毫无生气。

 

直到现在，每次一想起他们把他扶起来时发现的那道凶恶的伤口，蒂娜还是会微微颤栗。现在那道伤口被纱布盖住了，她终于不用看到了。

 

还有一个原因让格雷夫斯现在全身缠满纱布——格林德沃给他们留下一道棘手的“惊喜”。一个反治疗咒语——几百年前发明的，目的就在于让人持续遭受痛苦而不能被简单的咒语治愈。这个咒语已经很久没出现了，但是格林德沃知道这种咒语并不意外。

 

纽特把视线从格雷夫斯身上移开，看向蒂娜。“我相信他能挺过来的，”他试着鼓励道，蒂娜很感激他这么说。

 

“他就是个倔强的人，别无其他。他会挺过来，然后让我们写一份详细无比的格林德沃事件的报告。”蒂娜苦笑这说。

 

纽特张了张嘴，想要说点什么，但他注意到了门外越来越清晰的脚步声。皮奎奇主席走了进来，穿着一套利索的蓝色衣服，和往常一样自信满满。和她一起来的还有一些早些时候治疗过格雷夫斯的医生和几位MACUSA其他部门的领导。

 

“蒂娜，斯卡曼德先生。”皮奎奇打了声招呼，她脸上浮现了一丝惊讶但很快就被严肃的表情所取代。“我没期望你们在这里，尤其是你，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

即使皮奎奇在纽特挽救纽约之后给了他一张通行证，但显然她依旧不乐意看到纽特还在这座城市。至于蒂娜，虽然皮奎奇准许她恢复原职，蒂娜知道自己还被监督着。

 

“虽然我很高兴你们来探望格雷夫斯，但是恐怕现在我有些事情要和医生商量。”她说道。

 

纽特还在盯着格雷夫斯看。蒂娜则立刻就明白了主席的意思，一把抓住纽特的大衣袖子，差不多是把他拽出了病房。

 

“对不起。”纽特在身后的门关上之后说。

 

“没事儿的，”蒂娜告诉他，“总之，谢谢你陪我来。”

 

纽特点了下头。蒂娜不明白为什么这个神奇动物学家决定和她一块儿来，不是说她有点介意，她只是觉得有些奇怪。纽特从没见过这个男人。也许是和格林德沃的接触有关，或者格雷夫斯的葬礼深深地感动了他？总之，她很高兴纽特来了。

 

\---------------

他死了，帕西瓦尔知道——他一定会死的。他从来不是那种相信后世的人，但也许现在相信也不晚。他最后的记忆是自己一阵咳嗽之后，身体因疼痛而尖叫着，不情愿地闭上了眼睛，再也不会醒来了。

 

但是，他现在却躺着，躺在一张舒适柔软的床上。多观察了房间几眼，他得出结论，他其实还没死。他能看到床边满是医疗器具的抽屉。动起来依旧很疼，而且他从头到脚都缠着绷带。他差不多就是一大块纱布。

 

所以这是个骗局。格林德沃希望他感到安全，这是唯一说得通的解释。帕西瓦尔试图用手把自己撑起来，却发现双手被绑在金属的床架上。

 

他并不安全，格林德沃随时都可能进来。 _不不不不。_ 格林德沃治愈了他只是为了重新开始折磨他。不受控制地，帕西瓦尔颤栗了起来。不久，他就会再次听到他自己的——不是格林德沃的——尖锐自信的声音和鞋子踩在地上的咔哒声。

 

帕西瓦尔紧紧地闭上了眼睛，希望自己能在新一轮的痛苦开始之前冷静下来。他假装没感觉到泪水划过自己的脸颊。

 

这时他听到了声音。 _声音。_ 他很困惑，试图再次坐起来但是一阵咳嗽淹没了他。他整个身体都感到虚弱湿冷，就好像死神就站在床边等着他。帕西瓦尔觉得他无法再撑住格林德沃新一轮的折磨了。

 

终于，门开了，他畏缩了一下。他真的做不到了，他就是不能。

 

“求你了，杀了我吧。我求你了。”他说，泪水从眼眶肆意流下。

 

“不，帕西，现在没事儿了。没人会再伤害你了。”传来一个熟悉的平静的声音。

 

帕西瓦尔睁大了眼睛。他看向来人，发现是皮奎奇和几个护士。

 

但是……这肯定是格林德沃五花八门的恶作剧之一吧？皮奎奇从来没叫过他帕西——但是格林德沃叫过。护士围了过来，就像格林德沃做过的一样，让他魂飞魄散。随时格林德沃都可能喊出钻心剜骨，或者用那把施了咒的刀割开他，或者给他下药。

 

帕西瓦尔不能呼吸了。他努力吸入一些空气但是被恐惧噎住了。他开始在手铐下剧烈挣扎，然后一切都陷入了黑暗。

 

\----------------

两天后，纽特陪同蒂娜回到了MACUSA，他等着蒂娜干完活儿之后能帮他给箱子里的动物申请一张许可证。蒂娜工作的地方很普通，她和其他一些傲罗共用一个办公室，所有人都沉浸在工作中。屋里只能听到羽毛笔划过纸张的细碎的声音和打字机的咔咔声。

 

纽特从旁边空着的桌子那儿拉过一把椅子坐着，在等着的时候，他的脚不自觉地轻轻拍着地。

 

无聊的三分钟过去了，忽然走廊里响起了急匆匆的脚步声。仅几秒之后，一名傲罗跑了进来。蒂娜说过这是格雷夫斯在医院养伤期间替代他的人。他两侧的头发也剃了上去，就像格雷夫斯的发型一样，但没那么严肃。他很高，穿着一身利索的西服，但是不像格雷夫斯，他没有飘动着的长袍。但是他仍然令人印象深刻。纽特看得出来他为什么能成为格雷夫斯的暂时替代者。

 

“怎么了？”另一位傲罗问格雷夫斯的替代者，打破了沉默。

 

“格雷夫斯醒了。”

 

“那他怎么样了？”那名傲罗有点犹豫地问。

 

“不太好。根本不好。这里有点东西，”格雷夫斯的替代者指了指脑袋，“把他逼疯了。格雷夫斯说的第一句就是让我们杀了他。他在求我们。当然了，皮奎奇主席没这么做——她试着安慰他，但他伤心欲绝，根本无法被安抚。他……他就像钻心咒的幸存者。你知道的，就像刚被我们从漆黑的地下室拉上来，抖的太厉害根本说不出话。”

 

一些傲罗，包括蒂娜在内，完全停下了手头的工作。那名站在格雷夫斯替代者面前的傲罗点了点头。

 

“对，他就是像那样。护士们不得不用魔法让他镇定下来。在这之后，他们给了他一大堆药剂，他只是半醒着。梅林，我还从没见过瘦得这么皮包骨的人。”

 

说到这儿，整个办公室都停下来了。就连写字的声音也听不到了。所有人都感到一股巨大的愧疚，因为他们都没能发觉他们严厉的部长被黑巫师替代了。

 

“他会好起来吗？”蒂娜右边的男人，乌利亚斯问道。在过去几周中，当纽特来找蒂娜的时候，他和纽特聊过几句。乌利亚斯是个友善的人。

 

“既然他已经醒了，他们确信他在身体上会痊愈。但是至于这里，”他又指了指头，“医生说情况不太好。说他可能有“休克”还是什么类似这个意思的问题。就是打仗的时候人们会得的，啊，叫什么来着……”

 

“炮弹休克？”乌利亚斯说道。

 

“对，只是有点不同。所以想要让格雷夫斯找回自我会很困难。”

 

蒂娜和纽特在整个对话中都静静思索着。根据之前蒂娜告诉他的，他们在一个阴暗脏乱的地下室找到格雷夫斯，发现他还差一点就饿死了，全身多处伤口感染。她讲过那个格雷夫斯侧脸上的巨大的切口——早些时候被厚厚一沓纱布盖住了。现在这种情况并不让纽特惊讶，他不傻。很明显格林德沃恐怖残忍至极地折磨了格雷夫斯。

 

格雷夫斯的情况让纽特不安，他轻轻拽了一下蒂娜的袖子想要引起她的注意。

 

“什么事，纽特？”蒂娜终于从公文中抬起了头。

 

纽特想要问她是不是干完活儿了，但是看到了她眼里打转儿的泪水，一定是因为愧疚。蒂娜在努力假装没有哭，所以纽特选择继续沉默，不再提了。

 

“没事儿。”纽特回答。

 

蒂娜回他一个古怪的表情好像在说“你是认真的吗？”，纽特只是耸了耸肩。她翻了个白眼，觉得纽特只是为了打扰她工作，然后她继续埋头干活儿了，把纽特晾在那里消化着这些信息。

 

在格雷夫斯的葬礼之后的几天，他一直在想这位前部长。他发现这个男人之前是他哥哥忒修斯的朋友，纽特更忍不住好奇了。除了那个他早就听说了很多的工作的男人，格雷夫斯到底是怎样的人？现在格雷夫斯回来了，想到他现在的精神状态，纽特为他感到很难过。人类对待同类到底会多么残忍，才能让格雷夫斯这样的人一心求死？

 

“他们为格雷夫斯只能做到这么多了，”那个格雷夫斯替代者又开始说了，“医生并不知道问题到底出在哪里，他的皮肤很冷，而且更奇怪的是，他的指甲一直是蓝色的。他们认为格林德沃用了一些他们不知道的咒语。医生说就目前这种情况他们尽力了。”

 

纽特张大了眼睛。他很清楚地知道格雷夫斯身上这些奇怪的症状的原因。亮蓝色的指甲纽特再熟悉不过了，因为在欧洲研究动物的时候他也曾体验过得如此奇怪的寒冷。不敢相信，他和蒂娜去探望的时候居然没注意到格雷夫斯的指甲。

 

“我知道格雷夫斯先生有什么问题。”  纽特突然站了起来，引得所有人都转过来看向他。蒂娜和乌利亚斯都是一脸不可思议。

 

格雷夫斯的替代者眯起了眼睛，“你是什么时候成为医生的，斯卡曼德？”

 

“我不是，”纽特反驳，尽最大努力保持眼神接触，“但是我是一名神奇动物学家。我知道不同种类的动物有什么毒液，以及中毒的表现。格雷夫斯很可能中了匈牙利博尔特蛙的毒。这种毒在早期会引起幻觉，但是如果不及时治疗的话，长期中毒会对身体造成致命的损害。”

 

“请原谅我这么问，但是纽特，医生怎么可能会不知道呢？”乌利亚斯从他身后问。

 

“很可能不会。因为匈牙利博尔特蛙在这里很稀有，人们很少有机会遇到并且中毒。”纽特回答说。他希望别人不要再接着问他，他是怎么知道的了，因为这背后的故事非常尴尬。

 

“那我们还愣在这里干什么？纽特，你知道怎么解毒吗？”蒂娜从桌子后站起来，开始穿大衣。

 

“我知道，但是唯一的问题就需要准备一只匈牙利博尔特蛙。我知道这听起来不切实际但是——”

 

“不管是什么，斯卡曼德，我们都会做。我们欠他太多了。”格雷夫斯的替代者打断了纽特。

 

纽特给他们列出了一条长长的单子，大多数材料都很好找，除了匈牙利博尔特蛙。

 

“琼斯，萨姆森，乌利亚斯，现在就去找这些东西。我会去医院。斯卡曼德，，你和我一起去。剩下的，我们还有一个部门要运转，所以我想你们应该回去工作了。”

 

“拉兹姆，什么——”蒂娜说到。

 

哦，所以拉兹姆是格雷夫斯替代者的名字。

 

“斯卡曼德先生离开你也会很好的，蒂娜。毕竟，你还有工作要做。”拉兹姆告诉她。

 

然后，没有任何提醒，拉兹姆走向纽特，抓住他的胳膊，在纽特能发出抗议之前，幻影移形到了医院。

 

\---------------

“拉兹姆你来这干什么？”他们一到医院走廊，皮奎奇就质问道。

 

“斯卡曼德知道格雷夫斯怎么了。他会帮上忙的。”拉兹姆快速地回答。在他旁边，纽特没有看向主席，不想面对她的怒气。

 

“从来没想过帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯会有一天需要一个神奇动物学家的帮助。然而就是今天。”拉兹姆评论道。

 

纽特皱起了眉，他不觉得有人需要帮助有什么不对的。在他环球旅行期间，他帮助了很多人。

 

看到纽特脸上的表情，拉兹姆摊了摊手，“我是好意的。虽然让格雷夫斯听到他会大发雷霆的。”

 

“为什么？”纽特不明白。难道格雷夫斯不喜欢神奇动物吗？

 

“认识他这么多年，我从没听过一次他寻求帮助，即使是最艰难的案子也没有。就算是他受伤了，或者我们都看得出来他倍感压力的时候，也没有。”然后拉兹姆叹了一口气，“我想这对他来说不是件容易的事。”

 

纽特悲伤地点了点头。他真希望自己知道如果更好地安慰别人。

 

皮奎奇这时候带着医生回来了。“斯卡曼德先生，这是豪尔医生。请你和他说明一下格雷夫斯的问题。”

 

“皮奎奇，我现在需要回去了，如果情况有变，通知我。”拉兹姆说。

 

皮奎奇点了下头。

 

纽特跟医生解释了毒药的所有的影响。他讲了毒药的致幻特性，以及可能引起的长期影响，如没有在几周内服用解药将有致命的危险。

 

终于，纽特和皮奎奇一起进入了格雷夫斯的病房。纽特不知道该说什么好，因为每次和主席一起的时候她总是斥责纽特惹了什么麻烦。或者，像上次，她告诉纽特他的麻瓜朋友不能拥有那段记忆。

 

“斯卡曼德先生，我不知道该如何感谢你又一次的帮助。你在我们有困难的时候已经帮助了我们两次了。我不知道该如何报答你。”她终于说话了，依旧看着沉睡的格雷夫斯。现在能明显看得出她对格雷夫斯很好，比她对周围绝大多数人都好得多。

 

纽特轻轻地笑了，“如果我明明知道他出了什么问题，还放任他这种情况不管的话，我觉得我不是个好人。”

 

“不，我不这么认为。不过，还是要谢谢你。”

 

他们再次陷入沉默，等着那些药材被送到这里。过了一会儿，皮奎奇又说话了。

 

“他今天早些时候又醒了一次，”她安静地，几乎是犹豫着地说。“当时除了我和一名护士没有别人。他看起来害怕极了，然后他的表情变得几乎一片空白。我和他共事很久了……我从没在他脸上看到过这种表情。他也不跟我们说话；他可以动，甚至看看四周，也似乎能听懂我们的话。但是，他就是不说话。他看起来太害怕了。”

 

“我的哥哥，忒修斯，会谈起那些从战场上回来的人。有时候他们不是完完整整地回来——他们不能说话，他们会做恐怖的噩梦，还有很多问题。我也不确定他是不是这种情况，但是也许……”纽特在他改变想法之前沉默了一下。“我不认识格雷夫斯先生。但是，我听闻了许多他的事儿，我确信如果有人能挺住这些的话，那会是他。”

 

“我也是这么想的，但是我怀疑我错了。医生认为他精神状态不稳定，很可能送他去其他地方治疗。”

 

“那会是什么地方？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

纽特有点瞠目结舌，“如果他养伤的时候能和家人在一起肯定会好一些吧？”

 

“格雷夫斯先生没有家人。或者说没有那种能在需要的时候帮助他的家人。”

 

纽特突然觉得心里涌起一股巨大的同情。这个男人没有家人？虽然纽特自己和家里关系也不是很亲密，但是一想到没有人在他遇到困难时可以依赖，他孤身一人被留在世上……太可怕了他都不敢想象。

 

“那朋友呢？”

 

皮奎奇悲伤地笑了一下。“也没什么朋友。恐怕他太专注于工作了；在几个月之前这还是个伟大的品质。但现在我不那么确信了——看看我们现在的情况。”

 

“我想你会找到办法的。”纽特说。

 

就在这时，傲罗乌利亚斯一阵风一样冲进屋里，后面跟着其他傲罗。他们手里捧着纽特需要的那些各种各样的原料。

 

“所有的东西都在这儿了吗？”从椅子上跳起来，纽特问道。

 

“对。梅林啊，你可不知道找一只博尔特蛙有多困难！”乌利亚斯吐槽道，把原料都放在格雷夫斯床边的桌子上。乌利亚斯退后了一步，让纽特查看原料。“制作解药要多久啊？”

 

“只需几分钟。到了这一步就没那么复杂了。”纽特解释说。

 

乌利亚斯只能点了点头，然后盯着还在沉睡的格雷夫斯。“梅林啊……我听说了情况很糟糕……但是这，这太可怕了。”

 

“傲罗乌利亚斯，你还有什么必要待在这里吗？”皮奎奇严厉地斥责了他，让乌利亚斯从思绪中跳了出来。

 

“没有，皮奎奇主席，”乌利亚斯低下了头，“我这就回去。”

 

“谢谢。”皮奎奇说。

 

纽特正忙着制作解药，医生和皮奎奇在旁边等待着。

 

当纽特还在霍格沃兹上学的时候，制作药剂对于他就从来不是件简单的事儿，但是旅行中的频繁练习帮上了忙。现在他可以安心地说自己有能力制作魔药了，甚至可以说很擅长。所以几分钟之内，他就做好了解药。

 

豪尔医生立刻就帮格雷夫斯服下了解药，然后他们看着他的指甲一点点变回正常的桃粉色。他的皮肤触摸起来也没有那么冰冷了。

　　　　　

距离痊愈又进了一步。

 

\---------------

那天晚些时候，纽特留在了格雷夫斯的病房。他希望部长醒来的时候不是孤身一人，纽特认为，如果有能理解他的人而不是冷漠的医院人员陪着他会更好。他发现大多数在医院工作的人都不怎么亲切。

 

夕阳透过窗户照进屋里，慢慢爬上格雷夫斯床脚的地毯。纽特知道再过几分钟日光就会从地上挪到眼前。他不打算在太强烈的阳光下写字，所以就到屋里一张空桌子上接着奋笔疾书。这是等着格雷夫斯苏醒，打发时间的好办法。这个男人在过去的几天中沉睡的时间惊人的多，纽特想到。但是一回忆起他的遭遇，也就可以理解了。

 

纽特太过专注于描写嗅嗅了，他都没注意到格雷夫斯已经醒了，正转过头看着他。能让纽特有所察觉，是因为光线有点刺眼了。

 

“晚上好。”纽特微笑着打了声招呼，设法把自己的惊讶压下去。

 

格雷夫斯没有回应他。不过，在皮奎奇和他说过之后，纽特也没期待前部长会跟他说话。

 

把手头的纸放下，坐直了一点，纽特拿起了一个空的药剂瓶。“你知道吗，你把大家都吓了一大跳。你的指甲一直是 _蓝色的_ ，让医生很困惑——但幸运的是我知道问题出在哪。那种毒不会立刻起作用，但是不及时治疗的话还是会致命的。你现在应该感觉好多了。不过，我还是建议你吃一个星期或者更长时间的流质食物。因为，匈牙利博尔特蛙的毒液如果运用正确的话，危害还是很大的。然后——对不起，我说的太多了。”

 

纽特把空瓶子放回桌子上。沉默了一两分钟之后，纽特接着说：“估计你饿坏了。要不我去找些吃的给你？”

 

格雷夫斯把头扭了回去，又开始盯着天花板，就像皮奎奇前一天描述的那样。格雷夫斯肯定能回答一些，纽特看得出他知道周围发生了什么事儿——他能从男人的眼神里读出来。他似乎能感觉到纽特的每一个动作。他的肌肉很紧张，这可能引起了一些疼痛，因为他一直在病床上不舒服地轻轻扭动。他好像在期待着什么。

 

或许就是在期待什么。

 

纽特其实不喜欢讲太多话（除非有关神奇动物）——这点所有人都知道。但是，在现在这种情况下，看来他只能这么做了。他必须让格雷夫斯知道他是安全的，他获救了。

 

“你知道吗？第一次见到你时，我是被蒂娜拽进你们的会议的。只是……那不是你。我能感觉到不是。因为有一些你也无法解释的不对劲。结果，那确实不是你。从格林德沃开始说巫师比麻瓜优越的时候，我就知道了。对不起我们没能早点找到你。”纽特轻轻地说。他不觉得格雷夫斯是那种需要怜悯或者疼爱的人——但是他应得一句道歉。还有一些安慰，为了更好的痊愈。

 

格雷夫斯仍然没说一个字。但是，他的身体不再那么紧张僵硬了。

 

这是个好的开始。

 

“我觉得应该给你找些喝的。我马上就回来。”纽特说。既然现在格雷夫斯已经醒了，应该叫医生和护士来检查一下。但是纽特希望利用这点时间让这个男人消化一下发生的事儿，然后再让那些医生围着他做各种检查。

 

端着水，纽特走进病房，把水放到床头柜上。格雷夫斯看都没看一眼。他只是死死地盯着天花板，好像能看穿一样。

 

纽特整理了放在另一张桌子上的手稿，然后拿出一张白纸，接着写作。一时半会儿，他不觉得格雷夫斯会说话了。尤其不会再跟他说话了，他，一个有点疯狂的带着一堆动物的英国男人，来医院看望一个根本不认识的人。

 

他到底为什么觉得来看格雷夫斯是个好主意？

 

如果他告诉蒂娜他现在做的事儿，蒂娜估计会回敬他一个极其古怪的表情，那种只有纽特干了什么特别奇怪的或者特别傻的事儿才有的表情。

 

“谢谢你。”一个低沉沙哑的声音小声说道。

 

纽特停下写了一半的单词，看向格雷夫斯，后者仍然盯着天花板，就好像没说话一样。

 

“你不用谢我什么，任何一个好人都会这么做的。”

 

这句，格雷夫斯没有回应。纽特并不惊讶。

 

有人轻轻敲了下门，虽然声音很小，但还是引得两个人都跳了一下。没有等得及回复，一个医生就推门进来了，是一直以来照顾格雷夫斯的那个医生。一名护士也跟了进来，纽特之前和她在走廊说过话。她很温柔，会轻轻地笑，说话也很轻。

 

“格雷夫斯先生，你感觉怎么样？”医生问。吸取了上回的经验后，他这次站的离病床远了一点。

 

果然，格雷夫斯只是沉默着。

 

“我需要给你检查一下。只是几个简单的测试，看看毒液是不是彻底从你体内排出了。斯卡曼德先生已经为此做了出色的工作，所以我觉得你会好起来的。现在只是保险起见查看一下。”

 

看到格雷夫斯没有表现出任何不适，医生走了过去。那名护士打开了床边的台灯，尽管耀眼的阳光正透过窗户照进屋里。

 

“我需要看看你的手指甲。”他说。医生轻轻地抬起了帕西瓦尔的右手，立刻让他紧张了起来。他让医生移动他的手，但是当医生俯身检查他的嘴唇和眼睛时，他僵硬了，像石头一样，一动不动。

 

“就像我想的那样，斯卡曼德先生做得很好。现在，还有点其他的事儿要说一下，”医生停顿一下，转过身看着纽特的眼睛说：“斯卡曼德先生，恐怕你需要回避一下了。我和格雷夫斯先生有些事要说。”

 

纽特从椅子上站起来，“没事儿的，我这就——”

 

格雷夫斯的呼吸有点急促：“不，没关系，他可以留下来。”

 

纽特惊讶了一秒钟，这是今晚的第二次了——甚至医生也震惊了一会儿。纽特又坐回他的椅子，看着医生从护士手里拿过一块儿写字板。

 

“你确定吗？”

 

格雷夫斯点头。

 

医生低头看了看写字板上的内容。

 

“好吧，我将会告诉你所有为了康复需要做的事情。让我们从表面开始吧，可以吗？”医生放下写字板，再次靠近了病床。“你身上有很多处划伤因为伤口太深了需要不断换药。我们试着用魔法治愈，但是没有用——你体内有个咒语阻碍了治疗。所以，我们只能采用麻鸡的方法。它们会愈合的，但是现在，你必须卧床休息。”

 

纽特把目光从写字板上移到了格雷夫斯身上，他正在努力听医生说话。

 

“上面那些都是简单的部分。最麻烦的就是帮你长会那些必需的肌肉。你看，一旦一个人的身体缺少必需的补给，它就开始消耗自身的营养来维持其他重要器官的运转。但是，终究会到没有东西可消耗的那一步：也就是饥饿状态。你被找到时就差不多处于这种状态了。至于你侧脸上的那道切口——可能不会完美地愈合，会留下一条疤痕。实际上，你很幸运，那是你脸上唯一的伤口。”

 

一边听着医生的解释，纽特一边观察着格雷夫斯。纽特发现他的呼吸越来越急促了。

 

“格雷夫斯先生，你还好吗？”纽特问道。没有回应。

 

医生叹了一口气，“我想这又是一次恐慌发作的前兆。”

 

那个一直站在床边的专注地听着的护士开始发出嘘嘘的声音，试图帮助格雷夫斯冷静下来。纽特看到这一幕皱紧了眉头。

 

而格雷夫斯，胸口快速地起伏着，陷入了极度恐慌，开始哭泣。

 

“停下来！”纽特赶紧阻止那名护士。他再次从椅子起身，走到格雷夫斯身边，“没事儿了，你在安全的地方。你离开那里了。没事儿的。”纽特试着安抚他。格雷夫斯似乎被困在这种迷雾一样的状态里——和想象中的情景做着斗争，察觉不到周围的环境。

 

回忆着自己以前恐慌的经历，纽特试着想起当时让自己冷静下来的办法。因为他害羞的性格，人们总是认为他是个容易紧张的人，但实际并不是这样，除非有关他的动物，他很少真的陷入焦虑或类似的状态。

 

当感受到威胁时唯一能冷静下来的办法就是反复地安慰——纽特已经做了——还有平静地调整呼吸。

 

“格雷夫斯先生，我需要你跟着我一起，”格雷夫斯看起来仍处于另外一个世界，但是这个方法必须试一下。“吸气，一，二，三，四。现在呼气。”一遍又一遍，纽特重复着。

 

格雷夫斯花了很长时间才再次平静下来，尽管他的呼吸还是有点短促。

 

纽特不敢相信这里的医生竟然不知道如何处理这种情况。他们不应该有能力处理这种事儿吗？这么久以来他们没接收过这种精神不稳定的病人吗？

 

暂时先忽略了医生的不称职，纽特微笑着看着格雷夫斯，“护士还需要检查一下你的绑带，然后我们就完事儿啦。”

 

格雷夫斯点了头，看着医生拿起了写字板，写了几个字，然后护士尽可能轻的揭开了绷带，试着不引起更多的疼痛。纽特看着格雷夫斯努力保持镇静，显然他因为别人的触碰而很不舒服。但必须这样做，格雷夫斯也清楚这一点，尽管他依旧被恐惧的迷雾笼罩着。

 

在医生滔滔不绝地讲格雷夫斯需要严格控制饮食才能恢复体力的时候，传来了敲门声。

 

纽特悄悄地走过去开门，在他身后医生还在说着。门开了一条缝，他看见了蒂娜。

 

“皮奎奇说我可能会在这找到你。”她在纽特开口问之前就解释道。

 

“那你来这干什么？”

 

“你待在这都一整天了。我在想你要不要过来和我还有奎妮一起吃晚饭？现在已经快晚上七点了。”蒂娜说，脸上带着期望。

 

纽特思考着这个邀请，发现自己越想越饿。上次吃东西还是早餐。而且从早晨到现在他还没顾上看一眼他的动物，他的箱子还在病房里那把椅子低下放着。

 

纽特点头：“好呀，我会去的。但是格雷夫斯先生刚醒，他不愿意我离开所以我还要待上几分钟。”

 

“他醒了？”蒂娜高兴地笑了，“然后他想要你留下来？”

 

“对，如果你愿意的话你可以进来打声招呼，虽然我不觉得他会回应你。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”蒂娜问，她的高兴被困惑取代了。

 

“格雷夫斯先生不会说话的。或者至少，现在不会。”纽特告诉她，眼睛没有看向蒂娜而是看着地面，他不想看到她沮丧的表情。

 

“哦。”是蒂娜唯一能说的。

 

“你还是可以试一试的。”纽特补充道，想让蒂娜振作起来。

 

蒂娜点了头表示同意，然后跟着纽特进了病房。医生还在说着一些为了康复要注意的事项，不过护士已经换完了所有的纱布。

 

“目前为止就这些了。如果有哪里不舒服就和护士说，好吗，格雷夫斯先生？”医生终于说完了。

 

格雷夫斯紧张地点了下头作为回应，然后看着医生和护士离开了，接着他就注意到了进来的人。他试着坐起来一点，但这让他痛苦地呻吟了一声。

 

“你好，格雷夫斯先生。”蒂娜轻轻地打了声招呼。

 

纽特不止这一次好奇，蒂娜到底有多了解她的上司。他很想问一问，但是一直没有合适的机会。蒂娜之前和格林德沃－格雷夫斯打交道的时候，总有一丝苦涩。尤其是当她和纽特被宣判死刑的时候，蒂娜脸上写满了受伤。

 

格雷夫斯什么也不说，这在纽特的意料之中。但是，在看向别处之前，他还是努力向她小小地微笑了一下。

 

蒂娜转身看着纽特，示意他解释一下。

 

纽特摇了摇头，他也不确定格雷夫斯为什么不说话。他大概能猜到原因。就如白纸黑字一样明显，格雷夫斯被格林德沃扔进地狱，现在又被救回来——他脸上那大块儿纱布就是证明。更不要说他憔悴的面容，狂野的胡子和凌乱的头发。从格林德沃模仿的形象推测，纽特猜想格雷夫斯是不会喜欢现在这种乱糟糟的样子的。

 

显然，蒂娜也不习惯他现在的样子。她看起来担心极了。

 

“我很高兴看到您能起来了，”她紧张地咬了咬嘴唇然后接着说：“您不知道我们在办公室里多么想念您。我们都快疯了。”

 

屋子里寂静得令人窒息。

 

纽特忍受不了这种寂静了。“蒂娜，也许你现在需要回家帮奎妮准备晚餐了。我一会儿就过去。”

 

“好——好的，好主意。”蒂娜有点结巴，“之后见，祝您早日康复，格雷夫斯先生。”她想起自己的双腿来了，然后迅速地离开房间，轻轻带上了门。

 

纽特把他的箱子从椅子下拖出来，然后整理起那些手稿，折叠好之后塞进自己的蓝色大衣口袋。

 

“很高兴今天见到您，格雷夫斯先生——”

 

“别撒谎。”

 

纽特僵住了。无数的想法在脑内呼啸而过，没有一个能让他想通格雷夫斯是什么意思。所以自然，考虑到他仅有的那点儿社交经验，“什么？”是唯一一个能从他嘴里跳出来的词。

 

“今天见到我一点儿也不愉快。我有时几乎不能说话。我——我会失控，我会陷入恐慌，我发不出声音。和我交流一点也不愉快。”格雷夫斯解释着，他的话藏着一股怒火，更像是针对他自己。

 

“但这并不意味着我们不想待在你身边，”纽特轻松地反驳道。他能感觉到格雷夫斯的目光，但是他小心翼翼地盯着地面看。“你要知道，你回来了大家都非常高兴。所以别对自己太狠了——我们知道你经历了太多，这一切都需要时间的。”

 

纽特并没有全说出来——有些人并不像他一样这么理解格雷夫斯。他现在做不到讲出这种话。因为格雷夫斯刚刚可以说不止一个句子了。

 

“蒂娜邀请我去她家吃晚饭。”意识到格雷夫斯不打算再说话了，纽特飞快地转换了话题。

 

“她妹妹是个好厨师，”格雷夫斯评价道，“你最好不要错过。”

 

纽特点头，好奇格雷夫斯是怎么知道的。“她确实是，”他欣然同意，接着站起来，“我最好现在就过去。”

 

“我还不知道你的名字。”格雷夫斯说。

 

纽特终于看向格雷夫斯，“纽特。纽特﹒斯卡曼德。”

 

格雷夫斯睁大了眼睛。“你的——你是不是有个哥哥？忒修斯？”

 

“你认识他？”

 

“我们经常通信。”

 

纽特差点乐了。世界怎么能这么小？有时候太有趣了。

 

“你知道吗？他也曾要去参加葬礼的。我原来以为你们只是在工作上认识。”

 

“葬礼？”格雷夫斯问道，声音很小，一点儿也不像他。

 

 _哦，好吧。_ 他又把事情搞砸了，又说了些不合时宜的话。纽特无声地咒骂了自己。格雷夫斯不知道——或者几乎不知道——他不在的时候发生了什么。没有人详细地和他讲了事情的经过——只有纽特和他简单说了一点。

 

“格林德沃什么也不肯透露给MACUSA。在找了一个月，一无所获之后，他们认为格林德沃已经把你杀害了。国会为你举行了葬礼。大家都去了——皮奎奇主席的悼词令人心碎，到现在大家还在引用。我和蒂娜还有她的妹妹也出席了。”他解释着。

 

格雷夫斯似乎在消化着纽特的话，过了一会儿，他扭头看向别处。

 

“你现在应该去吃晚饭了。”

 

纽特听得出来这是在请他离开，所以他走向了门口。

 

“你现在留在纽约吗？”格雷夫斯快速地问，让纽特停下脚步。

 

“是的。”

 

“那你还会回来吗？”

 

“如果你想让我回来的话。”纽特笑了，虽然格雷夫斯没看到。

 

纽特只得到了一个点头示意。他知道对于像格雷夫斯这样的人来说，能表达到这种程度已经是他的极限了。

 

当天晚上晚些时候，那三个字萦绕在他心头。 _别撒谎。_

 

 


	3. 明信片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这章也很长长长长长，最后有一点点窒息。

**格林德沃逃出** **MACUSA** **的监狱**

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 _1926年12月29日_

 

\---------------

对MACUSA工作能力的质疑激增

 

\---------------

**MACUSA** -皮奎尔主席整个早上都在忙着向混乱的媒体解释：就在要举行备受争议的审判的前几天，格林德沃从MACUSA的监狱逃脱了。越狱发生在凌晨三点，当时警卫正在换班。MACUSA现在仍不清楚，格林德沃是如何从最高级别的牢房里逃脱的。他们认为唯一的可能是格林德沃得到了国会内部的帮助，这引起了魔法世界众多巫师的关注。

 

威廉·柯林斯，麻鸡权益部门的发言人，认为这极度令人不安。“如果说格林德沃可以冒充魔法安全部部长长达几个月，接着因为有国会内部的帮助成功越狱，还有谁能说他没有控制MACUSA吗？我们的政府还可以被信赖吗？国会对我们曾公开透明吗？”在今晚的集会上他如是说。格林德沃的越狱造成了严重的混乱，他质问了所有需要解决的难题。

 

皮奎尔主席保证MACUSA确实仍在掌控之中，对夜班警卫的调查也正在进行。在此之前，前任安全部长，帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯的回归，让人们重新燃起希望。然而，现在格林德沃正逍遥法外，希望似乎又遥不可及了。

 

MACUSA呼吁任何有消息的人立即前来提供线索。

                                                        　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　   _朱莉_ _﹒_ _布朗_

 

\---------------

自从上回醒来时看到在夕阳下写字的纽特，格雷夫斯就没再睡着。现在又到晚上了。斯卡曼德到现在也没再回来看望他。实际上，没人来看他。除了他年迈的姨妈，过来放下一束花，还有一封祝他顺利康复的信。她来的时候，格雷夫斯假装睡着了。

 

护士也来过，检查他的绑带，说由于严重的营养不良，他的伤要花上一段时间才能愈合。她们给他送来一些汤，但是他一口也没动。

 

帕西瓦尔觉得自己很虚弱，根本没有力气坐起来一点儿然后喝了那碗面条和肉汤的混合物。他知道他应该喝了它，但是在格林德沃手里的时候他已经受够了汤了。他一点儿也不想再回忆起那个阴冷黑暗的地下室，那个他被锁在里面几个月的地方。

 

但当他闭上眼睛的时候，他还是会回到那里的。

 

他颤抖着，在床上扭动着，试图甩开那股强烈的自我厌恶。他不配活着。

 

_很黑，很冷，但是他却发着烧流着汗，他身上都是没有愈合的、早已感染的伤口，格林德沃都不屑于关心。已经好几个月了，没有人注意到有个怪物取代了他——没有人会来救他。现在奢望有人会发现太过于痛苦了。_

_他想要一切都停止。他脑子里唯一能想到的就是一个接一个的格林德沃和他的对话。_

_他期盼着、也害怕着格林德沃打开地窖的那一刻，他会答应格林德沃的提议——答应加入他——只为了让痛苦停下。_

 

帕西瓦尔知道，他需要想些别的来分散注意力或者找人说说话，否则他会比现在更疯狂的。他控制不住地想到别人已经为他举行了葬礼；想到除了那个叫纽特的，仅懂得一丁点儿社交礼仪的英国男人纽特，没有人发现他不见了；想到他不能和人说话——他太过恐惧，发不出声音。他只能做到和纽特交流，他甚至无法解释原因。也许是因为纽特无意间救了他，或者只是觉得有纽特在身边很安全。

 

帕西瓦尔想要说些什么，但就是做不到。当他真实地感到心脏就要从嘴里跳出来的时候，他只能忽略人们跟他说的话。这样更轻松一点。

 

梅林啊，他变得多可怜啊。难怪除了他年迈的姨妈黛安没有人来看他。

 

又过去了一个小时，时钟还在滴滴答答地走着，很烦人。他的胃在求他吃点东西。帕西瓦尔不在乎。

 

门外响起轻轻的敲门声时，他正沉思着。他讨厌人们在他身边小心翼翼，就好像他们一停止怜悯他，他就会崩溃，很大声的敲门也会让他碎掉一样。

 

可是，他躺在这儿，努力恢复理智，做回自己，周围的人却对他另眼相看。不过在他经历了这么多事情之后，也不能怪他们。

 

有人进来了，他控制不住地紧张起来。他紧紧闭上眼睛，尽最大的努力控制自己。格林德沃不可能进来折磨他了，格林德沃正待在牢里，他就应该在牢里，帕西瓦尔提醒自己。

 

“晚上好，帕西瓦尔。”皮奎尔打了招呼。

 

他认为应该回应一下，但他正忙着平复自己。明知道她会发现他没睡着的，但他还是闭着眼。还是可以试着装睡的。

 

皮奎尔并没有介意他没反应，接着坐在了床边的椅子上。

 

“今天是艰难的一天，现在里德负责处理事务……”她开了个头，但是停下了。她在隐瞒什么，帕西瓦尔希望不管是什么她能直接说出来，他承受得住。

 

“我们终于找到合适的安全部长人选了。至少现在，拉兹姆在你不在的时候干得很好，所以我们决定在你养伤期间，他来担任部长一职。”

 

帕西瓦尔听到有人代替了他的工作有点慌乱。他当然知道他不在的时候必须有人来顶替他的职位……但是真的听到这个消息，面对这个事实让他有种完了的感觉。

 

他不再是魔法安全部部长了，他只是个残破不堪的格林德沃的受害者。

 

至少，他们找了一个能力差不多的人来替代他。埃里克﹒拉兹姆，如果不谈他的工作的话，就什么也不是，就像帕西瓦尔一样。帕西瓦尔回忆起当他的妻子去世的时候，拉兹姆表现出的不可思议的坚强，在事故之后，尽最大努力保持理智。当然，国会批准他回去处理后事，但他回来之后就开始加倍努力工作。

 

帕西瓦尔很自豪地称这个人为他手下高级傲罗的一员。

 

“转告他我的祝贺。”帕西瓦尔说，声音比自己想象的更低沉沙哑。

 

听见他说话，皮奎尔一点儿也不惊讶。“我就知道你没睡着。”她笑了。

 

帕西瓦尔睁开眼睛，把目光定格在天花板上。

 

“反正我也睡不着。”他说，更像是对自己说的。

 

“他们没给你安眠药剂吗？”她问道，声音里透着愤怒。

 

她尖锐的语气让帕西瓦尔忍不住畏缩，他讨厌自己这样。他什么时候变得如此脆弱了？

 

“梅林，”皮奎尔用手捂住脸，过了一会儿，“我很抱歉，只是过去几天发生的一切让我有点紧张。拉兹姆……很有帮助。但是他不是你。你不知道我有多想念你，帕西。”

 

帕西瓦尔想不明白她什么时候开始用帕西这个昵称了，这个名字让他不由自主地陷入了一片混乱的思绪。

 

_“别哭，帕西，你只需要让我进来。”_

_“哦，帕西，一旦你让我进来你就会感觉好多了。”_

_“今天有人叫我帕西，你知道吗，我还挺喜欢这个名字的，帕西。真不明白为什么其他人不这么叫你。这个名字多有魅力呀。”_

_“没人会来救你的，帕西。”_

_“你会死在这里的，帕西。”_

“格雷夫斯先生！”有人呼喊。

 

帕西瓦尔从折磨他的思绪中挣脱出来，他看到了纽特﹒斯卡曼德，正站在皮奎尔旁边。

 

“我现在没事儿了。”他告诉他们，呼吸依然沉重。他眼角还挂着泪水，他一点儿也不好，但是皮奎尔和纽特都没说出来，他很感激。

 

他过去几天哭了多少次了？太可悲了。他都快想不起来，在格林德沃抓住他之前，他最后一次哭泣是什么时候。他总是为自己的强壮而自豪。他能想起的唯一一次哭泣是在他母亲的葬礼上，但即便如此，那时他也是一个人偷偷掉了眼泪。

 

在内心深处，帕西瓦尔知道他不应该对自己这么生气。他被折磨了几个月。换做其他人早就崩溃了。

 

斯卡曼德清了清嗓子，让格雷夫斯回过神来。“格雷夫斯先生，我给你带了点东西，怕你会感到无聊。”他从箱子里拿出了两本不同的书，放在帕西瓦尔身边的桌子上。

 

帕西瓦尔往边上挪了挪，想看看纽特放下了什么书，不过纽特决定大声读出书名。

 

“《英国动物魂怪》和《骗局与梦》。恐怕也没什么人读这种书。我箱子里没有几本小说，不过我可以再去找找别的。”纽特说。

 

帕西瓦尔摇了摇头。这个男人几乎都不认识他，但却帮助了他这么多。是因为可怜他吗？但他还没在斯卡曼德脸上看到皮奎奇和蒂娜的那种表情。

 

“帕西瓦尔，看在梅林的份儿上，别这么固执了。”她看着他的眼睛说，向前走了一步。“明天我会给你带点儿其他的。现在，家里还有事情等着我。所有我要走了。但是，走之前我还有话和斯卡曼德先生说。”皮奎奇讲道，没给斯卡曼德留下任何抗议的机会。

 

两人离开房间之后，帕西瓦尔迷失在自己的思绪里。他在想自己还能不能找回从前的自我了。如果每次人们在伍尔沃斯大楼的大厅里遇到他，都投以怜悯的目光呢？如果每次有大点儿的动静或突然发生点儿什么，恐惧都会一点点蚕食他呢？

 

他沉思着，如果 _他_ 的事故从一开始就没有发生又会怎样……

 

\---------------

纽特在病房外面等着皮奎奇出来。她正用一只手捂着脸，直到很近了，纽特才注意到她眼底的黑色阴影还有她之前隐藏得很好的挫败的表情。在他面前，皮奎尔 的面具一点点破碎，这让纽特很不安。

 

“你应该听说格林德沃已经越狱了吧？”她问。

 

纽特点头。他怎么可能没听说？所有人都在讨论这个。纽约幽灵报的头版头条就是它。而且蒂娜和奎妮吃早餐的时候也说个不停。当蒂娜把报纸摔在餐桌上时，他们都惊恐万分。

 

“那么你知道现在魔法世界一片恐慌。人们害怕是对的。我们怎么能要求他们相信一个黑巫师潜入过的政府系统呢？当我们让格林德沃从我们指缝间溜走，他们怎么会再信任我们？傲罗部门昼夜搜查格林德沃，但是依旧不够。”皮奎尔叹着气，然后靠向了墙。

 

“我……我没有时间帮助帕西瓦尔。虽然我非常想，但我有更多的媒体需要应付。我今天能过来只是因为要保证他是安全的。虽然格林德沃的计划被粉碎之后他应该不会回来了，但还是有必要采取额外的防护措施。所以我想请你来照顾帕西瓦尔。你已经为我们付出了很多了，斯卡曼德先生，但现在我请求你为珀西瓦尔这么做。而且，我觉得他有点喜欢你。”

 

纽特盯着地面。本来他应该已经回到英国接着写书了，但现在发生了意外的变化。一想到格雷夫斯恐慌着，哭泣着——挣扎着躲开无形的敌人——他知道他无法做到转身离开。他太担心了，不能就这么走掉，尤其是之前格雷夫斯 _请求_ 他回来。

 

“到了现在这种地步，我无法想象自己会走开不管，主席女士。”纽特回答说。他看着皮奎尔然后小小地微笑。“你也可以想象到，痊愈要花费很多时间。所以我保证，我会尽我所能帮助格雷夫斯先生的。”

 

“谢谢，斯卡曼德先生。哦，还有一件事，不管怎样，请不要让帕西瓦尔知道格林德沃已经不在监狱里了。”

 

“当然，主席女士。”纽特点头。他很清楚让格雷夫斯知道这个消息的后果。

 

“谢谢。”她说。

 

纽特看着皮奎尔走了几步之后，幻影移形消失了。

 

纽特返回格雷夫斯的房间，准备好尽最大可能帮助这个男人。纽特也清楚，痊愈的道路很漫长。

 

走进房间后，他发现格雷夫斯正在专心读他拿来的一本小说。

 

“你真的读过这本吗？我无法想象有人会因为读这种书获得一丁点儿享受。”

 

纽特笑着摇摇头，“不，我也没读过。”

 

在这之后，纽特发现其实皮奎奇没必要请求自己帮助格雷夫斯。是纽特想要帮忙的，如果他不帮，他会诅咒自己的。

 

\---------------

格雷夫斯又熬过了无眠的一晚，第二天早上，纽特发现他困得一团糟。他的头发乱得不能再乱，睡眼惺忪地和纽特打招呼。他的黑眼圈加深了，纽特觉得一时半会儿可能不会消下去。

 

桌子上放着早餐，麦片早就变成糊状了。

 

“格雷夫斯先生，你需要吃东西。”纽特没打招呼直接说道。既然纽特现在负责帮助格雷夫斯，他不会允许格雷夫斯饿死自己的。

 

“我不饿。”格雷夫斯回答，他的嗓音尖锐而坚定，就像在警告纽特。

 

他的语气吓了纽特一跳。他考虑和格雷夫斯讲道理，但这可能会显得是在安抚或者甚至有点刻意。所以相反地，他问了一个简单的问题：“怎么会不饿呢？你差不多一天没吃东西了呀。”

 

格雷夫斯终于扭头看向纽特，然后在床上坐起来一点儿，纽特发现，医院的纯白色病号服松松垮垮地罩在格雷夫斯消瘦憔悴的身上。

 

“我不饿。”他态度强硬地重复。

 

_好吧，所以现在格雷夫斯心情不好，_ 纽特想着。

 

但是格雷夫斯的心情并不重要，他不吃东西的话会伤害到自己的。

 

“即使你不饿，你也需要吃点东西。”纽特理论道，“你已经失去了太多体重。护士就要强迫你进食了，我想你也不乐意搞成这样吧。”

 

纽特其实不想这么说，但也没有其他办法让部长听话了。纽特在想格雷夫斯是什么时候抛弃他的理智的，即使那天医生和护士的触碰让他陷入恐惧的时候，他也没有像今天这样。为什么他现在拒绝接受帮助？

 

“麦片变成湿乎乎的一坨了。”格雷夫斯找到了一个无力的借口，这是他最后的挣扎。

 

“那我去给你拿点新的。”

 

纽特没给格雷夫斯抗议的机会。他把皮箱放到他常坐的椅子边，然后快速地离开了病房。

 

他在走廊遇到一名治疗师，告诉她格雷夫斯需要吃饭，想吃一些不那么湿乎乎的东西。治疗师微笑着感谢了纽特，然后去找吃的了。

 

纽特返回病房，他也不知道今天会待在这里多久。早上吃饭的时候，他告诉蒂娜和奎妮，前一天晚上皮奎尔请求他帮助格雷夫斯。蒂娜提议，干完活儿之后可以带着奎妮一起来探望格雷夫斯。所以纽特想，他今天需要等到他们过来看看。

 

蒂娜说MACUSA的傲罗都很关心格雷夫斯，他们只能通过新任命的（虽然是暂时的）拉兹姆部长还有纽约幽灵报知道他的情况。蒂娜想帮大家了解格雷夫斯的进展。

 

纽特不知道蒂娜在工作时间能告诉大家什么。实际上，格雷夫斯的情况一点儿也不好。在身体上，他稳定地恢复着——除了没有好好吃饭——但是精神上，没什么好转。他依旧不怎么说话，而且好像时刻被格林德瓦尔德强迫他经历的一切所困扰。

 

打开门，纽特看见部长面朝窗户侧着身。他们之间一片沉寂。

 

“多久了？”格雷夫斯忽然问。

 

“什么？”

 

“我离开有多久了？”

 

“那，你记得的最后一天是什么时候？先于……”纽特停下了，不想提及格林德沃。

 

格雷夫斯犹豫了，然后颤抖着。“我不记得了。那星期是……之前的一周……太模糊了。我记不清了。那时候是九月。”

 

那时候，树叶刚刚开始变色，八月的热浪渐渐散去，飒爽的秋天悄然到来。现在的窗外，雪花在空中飞舞，轻轻飘落。而就在前一天，纽特领略了寒冷的气温和刀割似的西风。 _三个半月。_

格雷夫斯被锁起来，落入格林德沃的折磨长达三个月。任何人经历这一切都会崩溃的。

 

“斯卡曼德先生，现在是几月了？”格雷夫斯问，带着一丝犹豫。

 

“十二月。还有几天就到一月了。”

 

纽特观察着格雷夫斯的反应，等着他。但格雷夫斯很安静，在床上一动不动，依旧看着窗外纷飞的雪花。现在这样没反应让纽特更担心。

 

“MACUSA——他们发现那是他之后，就开始搜救你。但是没人找的到你。直到格林德沃告诉他们你的位置。”纽特说得详细了一点，希望能安慰到格雷夫斯。

 

格雷夫斯扭脸看着天花板，“那我想他几周之前就被捕了？”

 

“确切的说，是四周。他们真的以为你死了。所以才有了葬礼。”纽特平静地但不是轻轻地解释说。他不想小心翼翼地对待格雷夫斯，就好像他禁受不住这些信息一样。

 

感觉像第一万次了，纽特又只得到了沉默作为回答。老实说这让他感觉有点挫败。

 

纽特放弃了这个话题，又不希望格雷夫斯封闭自己。所以，他开始讲他的动物今天早上都干了什么。嗅嗅趁着奎妮不注意顺走了她的项链，皮克特依然不愿意和纽特分开哪怕一秒钟。

 

当然，格雷夫斯没什么可说的，但是在适宜的时候，他点头微笑了。

 

总比什么反应都没有要好。

 

纽特正描绘着他的动物，治疗师走进病房，在床边放下了一碗麦片粥。

 

这时候，格雷夫斯的肚子叫了。

 

纽特停下正在讲的故事，“你应该吃点东西。”他指出。他不会放弃的。

 

格雷夫斯不情愿地坐起来，伸手去拿热腾腾的粥，一点儿也不在意被单滑落到他腰间。他把碗放在大腿上，发现自己胳膊抖得太厉害，连一只碗都端不动，他表情皱了起来。一只碗。的确，是一只陶瓷碗，里边还有一只金属勺子，但真的有这么沉吗？

 

格雷夫斯就让它待在大腿上，冷却一会儿，屋子里安静了下来。

 

“下次我带些奎妮做的吃的来吧。我发现医院给病人准备食物一点儿也不上心。谁住院的时候还愿意喝粥呢？住院就已经够糟糕的了。”

 

格雷夫斯慢慢拿起了勺子，接着喝了一小口粥，脸上有一丝扭曲。“你说的这点我很同意。”

 

格雷夫斯的手抖得越来越厉害，直到他不得不放弃剩下的粥。“我吃不了了。”

 

纽特把碗拿开，注意到至少格雷夫斯喝了一大半。再说，他不能责怪这个男人。粥其实是非常乏味的食物，如果做得不好的话，甚至会令人恶心。他一定要带一些奎妮做的饭来，雅各布的面包也可以。

 

 

现在格雷夫斯吃完了，留给他们大量的空闲时间和大片的安静氛围。

 

其实纽特并不喜欢长久的沉默，他发现格雷夫斯也不是那种受得了无所事事的人。

 

\---------------

他很饿，甚至，饿极了。粥并不好喝，但那是必须吃的食物。他只是无法强迫自己都喝光。

 

纽特说了些什么，他努力听着，试着跟上他的话，但他脑内循环着自己被迫从地上吃东西的景象，格林德沃在身后哈哈大笑。那时他刚被囚禁起来，还留有一点儿尊严，被迫从地上舔东西吃让他整个世界都崩溃了。

 

当时，帕西瓦尔以为格林德沃会甩给他一个钻心咒，然而，那个男人决定开始玩精神游戏。他沉迷于羞辱帕西瓦尔，让他恳求，让他乞求。

 

帕西瓦尔很感激纽特在他说自己不饿的时候没有接着问下去。纽特看到他挣扎着端起碗也没说什么。他大概认为颤抖是因为肌肉萎缩（实际上，这只是其中一个原因。）

 

帕西瓦尔不愿意承认，他看什么都能看到格林德沃的影子。他在众人面前已经够虚弱了。见鬼的，就连主席都看过他恐慌发作。如果人们得知他因为太过害怕连一只该死的碗都端不起来的话，他怎么可能再当魔法安全部部长？

 

在他失败地吃完饭之后，纽特清了清嗓子。

 

“我正在写一本书。如果你不介意的话，我现在要接着写了。我本来打算前一段时间就完稿的，但是进度被这里发生的一切打断了。”

 

“当然，”帕西瓦尔点头，“你其实一开始就不用待在这里的，所以你根本不需要征求我的同意。”

 

“我只是觉得如果我一声不吭就开始写东西的话有点不礼貌。”

 

帕西瓦尔只是耸了耸肩，“你在写什么呢？”

 

纽特脸上露出了一个大大的微笑。

 

“我在写一本关于魔法生物的书。我的目的是促进公众对它们的了解。想让人们知道如果应对得当的话，那些生物一点儿也不危险。进一步了解你就会发现，它们对人类有很大帮助。”纽特还微笑着。他的书的主题完全在帕西瓦尔意料之中。这位魔法生物学家此前多次提到他的魔法生物。

 

“等你写完了，我会要看一看的。”帕西瓦尔泛泛地评论道。他承认，他对任何魔法生物都知之甚少，因为它们在纽约是违禁的。

 

纽特抬起头，他笑得更开心了。“我很乐意送你一本。但是需要排队，因为，蒂娜在之前就已经预约了。”

 

“我相信我可以等。总之，可以，请继续你的写作吧，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

“拜托，叫我纽特就好。斯卡曼德先生总是让我想起我的哥哥。”

 

“好，那就纽特。叫我帕西瓦尔。”

 

帕西瓦尔由衷的感激纽特的陪伴。

 

是纽特发现格林德沃不是他的，是纽特在没人能顾得上帕西瓦尔的时候来帮助他的。看起来，这位魔法生物学家要呆上一段时间了——好事儿，因为如果没人可以聊天或者无事可做的话，帕西瓦尔会疯掉的。

 

注意到纽特开始写书了，帕西瓦尔伸手去够床头柜上的一本书。

 

纽特抬头看着他，但是没有去帮他。帕西瓦尔很感激。他不想连如此简单的一件小事都需要帮助。他自己完全能做到。

 

当然了，这都是他以为的。还没碰到书呢，他就差点儿掉下床。他的肌肉没有反应——太虚弱了不足以支撑他去够一本书。

 

“当你需要帮助的时候就要说一声，帕西瓦尔。”纽特批评他，站起来把书递给帕西瓦尔，然后回去接着写字。

 

一个小时过去了，他们没再说话，但是一切安好。屋里很安静，是那种令人轻松的安静，他们都很享受。好吧，也许帕西瓦尔并不是完全没事儿。他的书太无聊了，而且待在床上让他开始有点烦躁，不过纽特安静的陪伴很舒适。

 

敲门声打破了静谧的氛围。

 

“请进！”纽特喊道，把手里的笔放下。帕西瓦尔也把书放到了腿上。

 

拉兹姆进来了，看上去更糟了。上次帕西瓦尔见到他时，他眼睛底下还没这么重的眼袋，也没有白头发。几个月的时间，他看上去老了好几岁。

 

“斯卡曼德先生，很高兴再次见到你。”他问候了一声，“主席女士说你会在这里。”

 

接着他看到了帕西瓦尔，“还有格雷夫斯！很高兴看到你终于醒了。你还好吗？”

 

“也很高兴见到你，埃里克。我很好，在预计的范围内。”

 

实际上，考虑到前一天的情况，相比之下，帕西瓦尔今天好多了。昨天的事儿在他脑海里模糊不清，充满着恐惧。他甚至都记不起来他醒了几次。今天就很清晰，除去他吃饭时发生的小事故，他感觉自己能跟得上现实了。

 

虽然还是感觉不舒服，但是他现在保持着理智，没有被困在清醒的噩梦里。

 

“很高兴听到你这么说。皮奎尔让我来给你送点东西。”他拿出两本书放到了之前的那两本旁边。桌子上东西越来越多了。

 

“她还想让我来看看你的情况。在MACUSA我们都很想你。特别是你不在的时候，所有事儿都一团糟乱。我不知道你是怎么干好这份工作的，格雷夫斯。我觉得整整这一周我都在办公室里一份接一份儿地写报告，同时还要管理整个部门。”

 

“没人说过当部长是件简单的事儿。”帕西瓦尔回应。谈到他的工作，也就是过去他的全部生活，他还是有点生气，因为现在别人正干着他的工作。再一次，他感谢皮奎尔，至少找了个称职的人。

 

“你是对的。”拉兹姆叹气。他环顾四周看了看，又对着帕西瓦尔说：“你知道你还要被困在这里多久吗？”

 

帕西瓦尔摇了摇头。他猜，可能要等到他长回足够多的体重，他的身体可以正常运转的时候。他身上的切口刚愈合得差不多了，除了他脸上那条大口子，还需要治疗。似乎他不需要待在医院太长时间了。

 

“如果在药剂和食物的帮助下，他以现在的速度增长体重的话，应该最多一两周吧。”纽特替他回答了。

 

烦躁在帕西瓦尔体内翻滚着，他讨厌有人认为他需要帮助，或者为他决定一切事情。他知道自己需要什么，而且他可以自己帮助自己。

 

除了早上那件事是意外，其他时候他都很好，不是吗？

 

“我知道你着急回来工作，但是你最好先别。格林德沃留下了极其可怕的一大堆未完成的报告和其他的烂事儿。我正在尽最大可能解决它们，但是梅林啊，这压力太大了。我不知道你是怎么做到的，格雷夫斯。皮奎奇在我屁股后面催我，让我越快搞定越好。”

 

勉强压下他心里的气恼和怒火，帕西瓦尔尽可能挤出了一个同情的微笑，“你会学着适应的。”

 

“可能吧。不过我现在要回去了。每耽误一分钟没写报告，就离皮奎尔要了我的脑袋更进一步。快点好起来，格雷夫斯！还有之后见，斯卡曼德先生。”拉兹姆快速挥了挥手，然后转身离开了，再次留下纽特和帕西瓦尔两个人在屋里。

 

在此后的沉默中，帕西瓦尔觉得他的心在狂跳。他也不知道为什么。这一整天他都很好，为什么现在他忽然这么紧张？他猜也许是因为想到格林德沃搅和了公文，但是这么想并没有让他太恐慌，只让他愤怒。事实上，从拉兹姆告诉他要花时间好好休养开始，他就感到一股恼火和怒气。

 

他不知道这些过多的恼火和怒气到底是哪来的。是的，人们认为他需要帮助让他不快，但也不至于让他这么懊恼吧。

 

帕西瓦尔清楚地感觉到他的情绪失控了，完全陷入混乱。他感觉不像自己，以前他不是个易怒的人啊。

 

“你感觉还好吗？”纽特问道，打破了拉兹姆离开后的沉默。

 

“很好。”帕西瓦尔撒谎了。没必要告诉纽特发生了什么。纽特也不可能钻进他的脑子里然后把碎片再次拼好。

 

_上帝啊，但是格林德沃彻底毁了他。_

 

帕西瓦尔都不确定他还能不能走路。早些时候他连一只碗，或者其他什么沉一点的东西，都端不起来，让他非常担心。

 

坐回椅子里，纽特收拾着他的手稿。他看起来累坏了。

 

“你不用把时间都耗在这儿，你知道的。”

 

“什么？为什么？哦——你想让我离开？”本来平静的纽特立刻紧张焦虑了起来。他避开眼神交流。

 

“不，不是那样。你只是看上去很累，仅此而已。”

 

“我很好，帕西瓦尔。过去几天我没怎么睡觉，因为需要照看一只生病的动物。”

 

纽特还是没有看着他。

 

帕西瓦尔的身体情况可能不太好，但是他的感觉可不迟钝。他能察觉到纽特在说谎。然而，他想不通纽特说谎的原因。所以他不管了。正常情况下，他会问纽特直到问出真相为止，但是他现在没有这个心情。

 

帕西瓦尔坐了起来，伸手去拿拉兹姆带来的书，然后他想起来他不应该这么做。他咬紧了牙。

 

他考虑要不要向纽特寻求帮助，考虑了五分钟。最终决定这没什么必要。

 

两个小时过去了，在一片舒适安静的氛围中，纽特和帕西瓦尔再次安顿下来。但是帕西瓦尔觉得自己快饿死了。现在，他的胃从饥饿痛苦交织的状态恶化成近乎恶心的感觉了。

 

帕西瓦尔终于投降了，就在他要开口问纽特的时候，豪尔医生敲了两下门，走了进来。

 

豪尔滔滔不绝地开始讲让帕西瓦尔再次行走的计划，具体到了最细微的细节。显然，这一过程将耗费数周时间，但是珀西瓦尔单纯地高兴他能很快就能下床了。

 

\---------------

从他胸口舒缓的起伏和脸上平静的表情判断，帕西瓦尔好像睡着了。没有了持续紧张的困扰，也不再时刻防备着被攻击，他看起来像换了一个人。

 

那个格雷夫斯是另一个人，而睡着的这个有着一股平静祥和的感觉。

 

纽特惊觉自己在盯着格雷夫斯看，所以他抽出了一张纸，快速地回到工作状态，继续撰写他的故事。

 

还没过五分钟，另一名治疗师没有敲门就进来了。纽特以为她是来给格雷夫斯送饭的，但是她很快证明纽特想错了。

 

她从围裙的口袋里抽出一封信，然后狠狠地把信放下，吓了纽特一跳。

 

别说那种还在接受范围内的毛骨悚然了——她简直恐怖至极。纽特现在想起来了，他从没在医院里见她。他应该对她有印象的呀，她很严肃，有着深棕色头发和黑色的眼睛。

 

纽特再次看向她冷酷无情的脸，依旧没有任何表情。他的担心加剧了，他扫了一眼她的制服，发现她围裙的带子上本应别着名牌的地方是空的。

 

她转身离开，像一阵风一样出去了，纽特眉头紧锁。

 

“等等！”纽特喊道。

 

她依旧大踏步走着，没有一丁点儿慢下来的意思。她出去的时候甚至都没有关门。

 

纽特猛然站起来，去追那个陌生的治疗师，根本没注意到椅子几乎被他甩了出去。她极其不对劲，纽特不能就这样让她走掉，尤其是现在格林德沃正逍遥法外。

 

“站住！”纽特大叫，抽出他的魔杖，快速向她追过去。

 

那个“治疗师”跑了起来，试图甩掉纽特，高跟鞋在走廊的地面上噔噔作响。医生和病人们都盯着他们看，太过震惊都没反应过来要拦下她。他们能做的只是试图问发生了什么！

 

纽特准备好在必要的时候对着那名女巫念出咒语，他就要使出昏昏倒地了，她转入了另一条走廊。

 

纽特紧急刹车，差点被转弯的惯性绊倒。

 

那个女巫消失了，临近的一个房间里传出幻影移形的声音。

 

她跑了。

 

哦神啊。难道这只是声东击西？纽特心里狠狠地责备了自己，赶紧幻影显形回到格雷夫斯的病房。如果他就这么轻易地被耍了，让格雷夫斯再受伤害的话，他永远不会原谅自己的。前部长已经经历了太多苦难，不需要更多了。

 

在确认了病房是安全的之后，纽特注意到他写字的桌子上躺着一张卡片。

 

他拿起卡片，看到了上面的内容，他很困惑。

 

卡片的上半部分是西班牙语，看起来很像是邮政快递的名字。下面写着优美的字迹。

 

_亲爱的帕西，_

我听说你现在好多了。

也许是时候再见一面了？

盖勒特

 

这张明信片只有这四行字，没有别的了。纽特翻了过来，只看到普通的会动的照片，里面是什么西班牙小镇里的喷泉。

 

明信片

如果说这张卡片让他担心，那就太轻描淡写了。这让他惊恐万分。显然，不能只从表面意思理解格林德沃的话。这张卡片不是一个愉快的问候那么简单，格林德沃不可能心情大好，善心大发来探望格雷夫斯。不，这不是友善的邀请函，更像是一个威胁信。

 

格林德沃会回来找帕西瓦尔的，不会出错的。

 

纽特快速地把卡片塞进大衣口袋里，不想让帕西瓦尔看见。现在已经够紧张了，他不想再引起更多压力。

 

他在笔记本里翻出一页纸，潦草地给帕西瓦尔留个纸条，他一会儿醒了可以看到。

 

纽特知道他现在需要MACUSA傲罗的帮助。在他短暂的离开之前，他可以为帕西瓦尔建起临时的防护，但是纽特只是个魔法生物学家，不是个傲罗。他不知道正确的防护咒语，尤其不知道用什么咒语来抵挡格林德沃这样的黑巫师。

 

他从笔记本上撕下那页纸，放到帕西瓦尔的桌子上，和那些书放在一起。

 

_帕西瓦尔，我得去为我的动物拿一些东西。我会尽快回来的。——纽特_

纽特把字条写得尽可能含糊，这样如果帕西瓦尔问起来，他也好圆上这个谎。

 

然后纽特抓起他的箱子，立刻幻影显形到伍尔夫斯大楼旁边的一个地方，想尽快找到蒂娜或者其他傲罗。

 

\---------------

魔法安全部和往常一样忙碌，打字机咔咔作响，人们交谈着，施了咒语的纸到处飞着。但是上次纽特来的时候，还没有这么混乱。混乱是不可避免的，因为格林德沃逃出了他们的掌控。

 

秘书很快就让他进来了。之前他来过很多次，纽特和她很熟。

 

他匆忙走向蒂娜的桌子，没停下来和别人打招呼。他把帕西瓦尔独自留在病房，所以每过一秒钟，格林德沃或者他的信徒来抓帕西瓦尔的机会就多了一点。

 

“蒂娜！”离得足够近了，纽特喊道。

 

她惊讶地从打字的东西上抬起头来。

 

“我以为奎妮和我晚些时候才能见到你？你来这干什么，纽特？我还有工作要做。”

 

纽特径直走向她的桌子，来到她坐着的木头椅子边上。“蒂娜，没时间解释了。我需要你的支援。”

 

蒂娜的眼睛睁大了。“支援？为了啥？什么支援？”

 

纽特摸出了那张卡片递给蒂娜。

 

蒂娜拿起卡片，眼睛迅速扫过了上面的内容。他看见她眼睛张大了一点，然后迅速把卡片揣进兜里。她转过头观察了一下周围，好像在确保没人看到他们。

 

“蒂娜，我需要那张——”

 

“不，纽特，我们需要马上回去。”蒂娜打断了他。她抓起大衣，然后披上，接着看向乌利亚斯，后者的注意力完全在他的工作上。

 

“乌利亚斯，如果拉兹姆或者其他人问起我，你就说我有点儿不舒服。”蒂娜告诉他。一个不堪一击的谎言，但是乌利亚斯什么也没说。他好奇地看了看纽特，然后冲蒂娜点了头。

 

她找不到比她的搭档更好的人了。

 

接着蒂娜带着他幻影显形回到了格雷夫斯病房的门口。

 

“蒂娜，你能解释一下为什么我们刚才不请求更多的支援吗？然后为什么还要藏着卡片？”

 

蒂娜从自己口袋里拿出卡片，然后只是把它塞进了纽特的大衣另一侧的口袋。

 

“今天我听到一些人谈论格雷夫斯。”她说，然后抽出了魔杖，无声地开始给木头的门加上咒语。“他们说格林德沃在我们刚找到格雷夫斯之后就逃脱很可疑。说格雷夫斯能被解救多亏了格林德沃，这都是什么巨大的阴谋。”

 

“看到他被救时的情况，他们怎么可以这么想？怎么可能有人在只差一点儿就饿死的情况下撒谎啊。”

 

蒂娜抖了一下魔杖，给门加上另一个咒语。“我觉得他们不了解我们找到他的时候，情况有多糟糕。在他们的记忆里，格雷夫斯是坚不可摧的，是永远强壮镇定的。他们没看到我们最初找到他的时候看到的情景。他们没看到他躺在床上的状态，或者他恐慌发作的样子。而且格林德沃逃脱的时间太巧了。我认为格林德沃是计划好的，他故意的。”

 

“我觉得很有道理。”纽特同意。他依旧不喜欢别人认为格雷夫斯是个叛徒。尤其想起在过去的几天里他所看到的一切之后。

 

“我深知，格雷夫斯是个好人。拉兹姆和皮奎尔也知道。一旦格雷夫斯回来，那些谣言也就不破自灭了。我只是不希望那张卡片再火上浇油。人们急需一个众矢之的，我们不希望那会是格雷夫斯。”

 

蒂娜后退了一步，似乎在思索着什么。

 

“弄好了吗？”纽特问她。他很高兴蒂娜能提供帮助。他从没有怀疑过她的能力，她设立的重重防护也证明了这一点。

 

“之前没进过这个房间的人不可能再进来了。现在他们需要我们的许可才能进入。只有已经安排好的医生和护士才可以——”

 

蒂娜突然被一声尖叫打断了。她看向纽特，后者同样惊恐地睁大了眼睛。他们都意识到同一个问题：“会不会有人已经进入了格雷夫斯的房间？”


	4. 知识

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有暴力血腥内容

他们一起打开了门，举着魔杖，时刻准备应对闯入者。但是病房里空无一人，格雷夫斯还在睡着，这让他们很困惑。

 

除了他脸上扭曲的表情，格雷夫斯看起来和纽特离开时一摸一样。

 

“噩梦？”

 

回答他的是格雷夫斯的尖叫。

 

“恢复活力！”蒂娜念道。

 

她的魔杖飞出来一个咒语，刚开始一切正常，但是它从帕西瓦尔身上弹开，带着火花冲向了纽特。纽特，根本没想到咒语会变得这么奇怪，还没反应过来就被击中了。他被迫闭上了眼睛，接着感觉自己一点点坠入黑暗。

 

\---------------

_疼。总是很疼。这是帕西瓦尔被格林德沃扔进那个潮湿阴暗的地下室之后，唯一不变的感受。今天醒来，依旧如此。他全身上下还能感受到钻心咒带来的余悸，伴随着各种伤口的刺痛，还有长期饥饿引起的更多的痛苦。_

_他每次醒来都是这样，每一条神经都在燃烧着。但是，今天不同以往。他不仅仅伴随着疼痛醒来，他醒来时还带着希望：他终于死了。他翻了一下身，失望地发现自己还活着。他整个人都因为灼痛的伤口抽搐着，本以为这会让自己得到渴望已久的死亡的慰藉。_

_叮当声在地下室里回响，格林德沃回来了，他打开了那道金属门。_

_帕西瓦尔还没看到格林德沃就开始发抖。他希望至少能有一个小时的时间让他在看到那个男人之前做好心理准备，但是他没那么幸运。_

_帕西瓦尔希望格林德沃这次来能像以前一样，跟他讲他的那些理论，而不是动用酷刑。虽然，格林德沃跟他讲道理也同样可怕。不可否认，这个人男人说话很有一套，有时候甚至让帕西瓦尔怀疑自己。_

_这和痛苦的威胁一样，让帕西瓦尔害怕。_

_“早上好，帕西。”帕西瓦尔自己的声音问候道。_

_一股更激烈的颤抖滑过帕西瓦尔的脊柱。_

_“我看得出来，你今天早上不太开心。”格林德沃说得好像是帕西瓦尔自己的错导致他现在浑身都疼，无法享受目前的处境。_

_帕西瓦尔终于抬起头，看到自己的脸正扫视着他。_

_“你知道吗，我昨天晚上在想。我模仿你是有多成功，以至到现在都没有一个人产生一丁点儿怀疑。我还没对你的生活干什么呢。”_

_帕西瓦尔闭紧了眼睛，希望格林德沃有话直说。他的小小演说肯定不会有好结果。_

_“帕西，你现在不会是累到睡着了吧？”格林德沃讥笑道。“睁开你的眼睛！”他粗暴地抓起了帕西瓦尔的头发，让他惊叫了一声，强迫他张开了眼睛。_

_“这样就好多了。”_

_帕西瓦尔发现，只要格林德沃在旁边，他就不配有一丁点儿自我掌控权。和其他的情况比起来，现在不能闭眼睛没有什么。_

_“就像我刚才提到的，我在想，我应该给你留一个印记，让你能记住我。不能让你忘了我们在一起的时光，毕竟你帮了我很大忙。”_

_帕西瓦尔觉得在格林德沃对他做了这些事之后，他永远也忘不了格林德沃了，但是现在他不敢回话。在刚被抓起来的时候他就明白，回嘴只能给他带来更多的痛苦。_

_“现在，帕西，如果你能告诉我你保险箱的密码……”_

_帕西瓦尔拒绝看着格林德沃的眼睛。他不会说一个字让格林德沃得逞的。_

_格林德沃叹了口气：“我猜今天你没饭吃了。再说一次，你知道的，如果你能帮助我，我们不会走到这一步。你不需要忍受现在的痛苦，帕西。告诉我密码，然后这一切就结束了。记住，自由只有几个字之遥。你也想要停止这一切的。”_

_这已经是他挨饿的第五天了，帕西瓦尔觉得自己无法再熬过没有食物的一天。他也承受不住下一个钻心咒——他崩溃了。也不知道在格林德沃手里多久了，他受够了。_

_原来有肌肉的地方现在瘦得皮包骨。伤口溃烂了，肯定会感染的。他的头发沾着血，粘在了一起，胡子在脸上疯长。格林德沃抓住他的时候他身上穿的白领衬衫再也洗不干净了。他自己的血和汗早就把白色的衬衫染成了深棕色。_

_“保险箱的密码？”格林德沃再次问道，脸上伪善的表情渐渐变得凶险了起来。_

_帕西瓦尔剧烈地摇着头。他知道马上会发生什么，但是背叛_ _MACUSA_ _，背叛他自己，背叛他的信仰——都会把他撕成碎片的。_

_所以，甚至当格林德沃抽出了一把带锯齿的刀的时候，帕西瓦尔还是摇头，泪水从脸颊滑落。他知道他再也不会活着出去了，惭愧的泪水夺眶而出，所以他放任格林德沃做他想做的事。_

_黑巫师的刀在他脸颊划下的时候，他立刻就后悔自己的决定了。刀上的锯齿慢慢嵌入脸颊，肉被一点点撬下来。_

_他嚎叫，呜咽，哀求格林德沃停下来，但格林德沃一秒钟都没搭理他。他继续划着刀，直到从某一刻开始，帕西瓦尔的惨叫变成了微弱的呻吟。_

_帕西瓦尔绝望地想要告诉格林德沃每一个秘密，希望也许，只是也许，格林德沃在之后能治愈他。别再让鲜血在他脸上肆意流淌。_

_恍惚间，格林德沃离开了，再次把他独自一人扔在地下室。帕西瓦尔怀疑他脸上的肌肉和骨头都被割开了。他就要这样死了吗？到了早上他就不会活着了，这个希望就要实现了吧。_

 

\---------------

“纽特？！”他睁开眼，蒂娜眼泪汪汪地叫他。

 

“蒂娜？”他眨眨眼。他躺在医院的地板上，头枕着蒂娜的大腿。他很困惑，随即回忆起来发生的一切。他的视线模糊了。

 

“纽特，发生了什么？”蒂娜有点歇斯底里地问，“我差点就要叫治疗师了！”她抽了抽鼻子。

 

纽特狠狠眨了眨眼，试图止住他眼底的湿意。“我看见……我……那是格林德沃。我知道了珀西瓦尔的脸上怎么会有这么可怕的伤口。梅林，在这之后他怎么坚持过来的？”

 

“没事儿了，你是安全的。”蒂娜试着扶他站起来。“但是我不知道帕西瓦尔会不会醒过来。他现在还在睡。”

 

在蒂娜的帮助下，纽特从地上站了起来。“这次我来试着叫醒他吧。不用魔法了。”

 

蒂娜看着纽特接近帕西瓦尔，带着一种只有照顾他的动物时才有的小心谨慎。他小心翼翼，确保自己没有罩住帕西瓦尔，他知道这会引发恐慌，然后他轻柔地摇了摇帕西瓦尔的肩膀。

 

帕西瓦尔，不再尖叫也不再扭动，这次很容易地醒了。他眨了眨眼，回到了现实世界。但是他还没聚焦——没有完全感知到周围的一切。他看到了站在纽特身边的蒂娜，露出了惊恐的表情，更糟糕了。

 

“帕西瓦尔。”看到他惊恐的反应，纽特叫道，吸引开他的注意力。

 

帕西瓦尔看向纽特，他的身体明显放松下来，短暂地和纽特对视了一会儿——足够让纽特看到他眼中的害怕渐渐退去——接着把目光移到天花板上。

 

“噩梦？”纽特简单的问，他清楚地知道答案。

 

“经常会有。”帕西瓦尔想打消他们的担忧。

 

“帕西瓦尔先生，你真的应该喝点安眠药剂。”蒂娜建议，小心地从帕西瓦尔的视线中躲开。纽特希望她不要因为帕西瓦尔醒来的时候害怕她而愧疚。

 

帕西瓦尔摇了摇头，依旧不怎么说话。

 

纽特皱眉。有些时候，拒绝帮助是很愚蠢的。“为什么不？”

 

 

“我喝安眠药剂会偏头痛。不喝还好点儿。”

 

一个突兀的解释。纽特好奇，帕西瓦尔是怎么做到想出无数的理由拒绝别人的帮助的。

 

“你不能再这样下去了。你不能在明显需要的时候拒绝接受帮助。不要说你不需要。”纽特批评道，一脸严肃。他斥责帕西瓦尔的时候直直地看着对方的眼睛。他受够了。原本他以为帕西瓦尔自知何时需要接受帮忙，但在目击了他的噩梦之后，他错了。

 

蒂娜有点被纽特惊讶到了，但是她没说话，仔细地观察着帕西瓦尔的表情。

 

“我很好。”他强硬地说，着重突出了“好”字。“如果我真的需要那操蛋的药剂我会开口问的。”

 

纽特回忆起拉兹姆之前说的：帕西瓦尔从不请求帮助。从不，即使是最可怕的情况下也不会。

 

“但是你不好。”纽特反击。

 

“我不认为你有资格来——”

 

“我看到你的噩梦了！像你一样经历了那些！别跟我说你很好，我们都看得出来你一点儿也不好，我们不能让你固执地想要装得没事然后彻底崩溃。”

 

这让帕西瓦尔闭上了嘴。

 

“蒂娜，我觉得我们需要一点私人空间。”纽特低头看向地面，为自己的爆发而尴尬。

 

“当然。”蒂娜点头，依旧因为眼前发生的一切有点目瞪口呆。

 

蒂娜一关上身后的门，纽特就直直地盯着帕西瓦尔。

 

“皮奎奇让我来帮助你，我不会让你垮掉的。我在噩梦中看到的事情足以让任何人崩溃。你可以感觉不好。特别是在经历了这些之后。”纽特说。他小心地控制着自己的音量，思考着他看见的噩梦。他只能想象出帕西瓦尔的感受。

 

“那么，既然你都看见了，你就能理解我不再是我自己了。我想放弃，但是没有。如果皮奎尔，或者任何其他人，如果他们知道了，如果他们怀疑我仍然被这些所影响，他们永远不会让我回去工作的。所以，是的，我感觉不“好”。但是我见鬼地确信我不需要任何人来帮我，我该死的可以一个人应对。”帕西瓦尔情绪激动地说，“还有，你敢再进我脑子看一次试试。”

 

“蒂娜试图用咒语唤醒你，但是出了些差错，我被拽进去了。我不是自愿进入你的大脑的。”

 

帕西瓦尔怒气冲冲地说：“怎么会有这种可能。”

 

“我觉得可能和格林德沃用在你身上的东西有关。”纽特注意到帕西瓦尔听到那个名字之后紧张起来。“现在你还是没有解释为什么不能喝安眠药剂。”

 

“我已经告诉你了。它让我偏头痛。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的！梅林啊，你有完没完。听着，纽特，有你在身边，你…… **很有帮助** 。但是我不需要你来扮演医生，好吗？”

 

纽特点头。听到帕西瓦尔坦白之后，他微微笑了。“好的，不当医生了。只要你保证，你会好好吃饭，也不做一些伤害自己的事儿。”

 

“我不会。”帕西瓦尔同意。

 

“保证？”

 

“好，我保证。”

 

纽特的笑容更灿烂了，“那么我们就完事儿啦。现在如果你不介意的话，我需要和蒂娜说几句。”

 

帕西瓦尔扬起了眉毛，但是没提出任何反对。纽特好奇前部长脑子里在想什么。他会不会猜到纽特和蒂娜有事情瞒着他？纽特想尽可能瞒着帕西瓦尔，所以他快速离开病房，觉得自己无法做到当着他的面撒谎。

 

他刚关上身后的门，蒂娜就转过身来，担忧地看着他。

 

“他怎么样？”

 

“考虑到我看见的，还可以吧。”纽特低语。他闭上眼，用手掌狠狠地压住眼睛，想要把泪水赶回去。虽然噩梦没有困住他，他还是有点迷糊。

 

“你说他脸上的伤口是格林德沃造成的？”

 

纽特点头，再次睁开眼。现在他双眼通红，不过不再流泪了。“实际上，我就是帕西瓦尔，经历了那一切。”

 

“我无法想象他的感受……你的感受。我觉得自己很没用。我希望自己能帮助他，但是相反，我只是让情况更糟糕了。”

 

纽特摇了摇头：“我认为你的咒语被弹开是因为他体内还残存着格林德沃的咒语。你之前也不知道的。实际上，我能看到噩梦也是件好事。” _尽管他还能感觉到脸上虚幻的疼痛。_ “我看见了，所以我也可以稍微理解他一点了。”

 

蒂娜点头，接受了他的解释。纽特仔细看了看蒂娜，发现她也快哭了。纽特无法想象看到自己的上司和领导处于这种情况，蒂娜会是什么感觉。对于纽特来说，这就已经够艰难了。

 

“蒂娜，你建好防护了吗？”纽特问，想起来蒂娜来医院的最初目的。

 

“还差两个保护咒，然后就完成了。”蒂娜回答。

 

“谢谢你今天来帮忙。”

 

“不需要谢我，”他、蒂娜举起魔杖补全防护墙，“我这么做也是为了帕西瓦尔。我欠他太多了。”

 

“总之，谢谢你。”

 

蒂娜勉强笑了一下，“不客气。”

 

一个小时后，蒂娜建好了防护墙，想到还剩半个小时就该下班了她也没有必要再回国会，所以她和纽特还有帕西瓦尔闲聊了起来。反正奎妮也要来医院的。

 

蒂娜正给帕西瓦尔解释着一些他落下的案子，奎妮悄悄地进来了。

 

“戈德斯坦小姐。”帕西瓦尔打招呼，第一个注意到她。纽特和蒂娜转过头看到，奎妮今天穿了漂亮的蓝色裙子还有大衣。她手上提着一只棕色的纸袋。蒂娜和纽特立刻就认出来了。他们的麻鸡朋友热衷烘焙。不过不能让帕西瓦尔知道他们的朋友的存在。

 

“我带了好吃的！”奎妮开心地说着，步调轻盈，透着喜悦。纽特猜是因为雅各布。

 

她兴奋地拿出烘焙好的动物模样的面包。帕西瓦尔想拒绝她，但是在纽特瞪了他一眼之后，还是接过了面包。他还没那么快就忘了他们之间的约定。

 

在吃完面包之后，奎妮和蒂娜先出去了，留下纽特和帕西瓦尔道别。

 

“如果你真的有偏头痛——”

 

“我有。”帕西瓦尔飞快地打断他。

 

“如果你真的喝安眠药剂会头疼的话，我想知道还有没有其他方法能帮你呢？”纽特接着说，担忧地看着帕西瓦尔。

 

“我会没事儿的。我是一名傲罗，我们学过如何处理噩梦。”

 

可是没有人的噩梦跟你的一样可怕，纽特想说。但这么说只会让帕西瓦尔生气，所以纽特放弃了。他想要帮上更多的忙，但是现在他只能做这么多。麻烦的是：帕西瓦尔一有机会就拒绝帮助——好像他决心独自承担重负一样。

 

现在帕西瓦尔比他刚醒来的时候好多了，纽特还是不能忘记他恐慌发作的样子或者他全身紧张的状态，甚至连帕西瓦尔吃饭时颤抖的手，都历历在目。

 

现在看着帕西瓦尔，这个男人似乎没事儿了，虽然还是有点虚弱，苍白了一点，大概是因为被囚禁的时候见不到什么阳光。

 

纽特迟疑了。帕西瓦尔可以自己待上一会儿，他也很清楚这一点。但是，在看到他的噩梦之后，纽特不愿意离开，留帕西瓦尔一人在医院过夜。

 

最终，纽特只能强迫自己起身，毕竟帕西瓦尔不愿意被人溺宠。

 

“我明天再来看你，帕西瓦尔。如果你需要什么的话，记得跟护士说。”纽特提醒他，明知道帕西瓦尔不会听话的。

 

但至少要试着说一下。

 

\---------------

在明信片和噩梦事件过后，帕西瓦尔恢复得很顺利。格林德沃没有出现——蒂娜和纽特不知道这到底是不是个好征兆——其他意外的事情也没发生。

 

帕西瓦尔恐慌又发作了一次，但是相比之前的，这次没那么严重。这还是纽特自己发现的，因为帕西瓦尔不肯跟他说。这次恐慌的起因是一名手里拿着东西的护士突然靠近了帕西瓦尔。

 

除此之外，帕西瓦尔如预期的那样恢复着。他接受了他的傲罗还有其他部门负责人的探望，和他们交谈也很顺利。他和别人进行对话没有任何问题了——其他人拿他的胡子开玩笑的时候他甚至笑了（虽然纽特看得出来，笑容是假的）。有人提起格林德沃的话题时，帕西瓦尔最多只是会紧张一下。

 

帕西瓦尔依旧不知道格林德沃越狱了。纽特很想告诉他，但是他不确定帕西瓦尔知道之后会是么反应，所以他把话又咽回肚子里。以后，当噩梦消退的时候，他会告诉帕西瓦尔的。

 

与此同时，帕西瓦尔和纽特互相分享了各自生活中的事儿。忒修斯总是会出现在他们的聊天中。帕西瓦尔认识的忒修斯和纽特眼里的忒修斯很不一样。纽特可以列举出忒修斯的种种优秀品质：有爱，充满保护欲，不墨守成规，极富创造力。然而，帕西瓦尔知道的忒修斯更像是头脑发热的派对狂魔。当然了，纽特是忒修斯的弟弟，他早就猜到相比在自己身边，忒修斯和朋友在一起的时候会表现得很不一样。

 

所以，他认真听帕西瓦尔讲每一个阵地故事，都是他之前没听说过的版本。纽特对这些忒修斯没讲过的事儿很感兴趣。

 

反过来，当纽特讲起那些忒修斯的平凡琐事的时候，帕西瓦尔也很惊讶。这就好似他们认识的是不同的人，太有趣了。纽特都等不及拿帕西瓦尔透露的一些事儿去找忒修斯的乐子了。特别是，忒修斯在野外看见蛇的时候叫得像个小姑娘。他一直不喜欢斯莱特林，现在纽特知道是为什么了。

 

\---------------

两天之后，豪尔医生证明了自己还是有用的，他从欧洲带回来一副药剂来帮助帕西瓦尔更快地增长体重和肌肉。尽管之前在监督下帕西瓦尔有好好吃饭，但他还是没有增重太多。

 

虽然在拿东西的时候他不再发抖了，帕西瓦尔还是花了一周时间才做到走路的时候不会随时摔倒。他讨厌站起来和走路的时候都需要别人的搀扶，但是纽特训斥了他，提醒他不要忘了那个约定，这让固执的帕西瓦尔很快败下阵来。

 

又一周过去，他脸上的凹陷终于不再那么明显，眼底的阴影也消退了许多。他也可以自己到处走走了，虽然很慢，还有些颤抖。

 

格林德沃造成的伤口有些结了痂，另一些也在缓慢地愈合，大多数在两周之内就好了，除了他脸上那道最狰狞的切口，还没有拆线，需要更多的时间。

 

早些时候，那道伤口上的纱布被换下来了。亲眼看到这个伤口，纽特感到一阵害怕。伤口很狰狞，毕竟是带锯齿的刀造成的，但也太深了，还要再过两周才能拆线。

 

“如果你到这周末能长回足够的体重，到时候你就可以回家了。”豪尔医生告诉帕西瓦尔。

 

帕西瓦尔听到这个消息似乎很高兴，一个小小的，勉强的微笑点亮了他的脸，两秒钟。作为一个当过部长的人，他的表情可以说得上的是很高兴了。

 

纽特意识到自己不久就要返回英国了，有些伤心。他的书就快完成了，而且一旦帕西瓦尔出院，也就不需要纽特围着转了。

 

他想念他们之间的谈话，想念帕西瓦尔努力不让自己笑出来的样子。同时，他也很担心。

 

帕西瓦尔对外面的世界适应良好，特别是没人会整天盯着他了。但是纽特可以看透帕西瓦尔的伪装。他会在谈及囚禁的时候迅速转移话题，他会愣愣地出神直到纽特不得不试着引回他的注意力，他会在有人靠得太近的时候紧张起来。甚至暴躁也会没来由地冒出来，在几分钟之后就消散了。

 

一个星期之后，帕西瓦尔如医生预期的那样，重新获得了必需的体重。帕西瓦尔对医院的憎恶越来越明显，在前几天达到了顶峰。他很烦躁，只能和纽特聊聊天或者读读仅有的那几本书根本不够。走上十步之后就会有治疗师担心地围着他转更是火上浇油。

 

在帕西瓦尔住院的最后一天，纽特整天都很沮丧。他会想念帕西瓦尔的故事的，或者说他会想念和帕西瓦尔聊天的。在纽特陪伴他的这段时间里，他们互相增进了了解。以前，纽特经常被认为古怪又尴尬，至于帕西瓦尔，他被认为是严厉冷漠的。好吧——有时候他确实是，但大部分时间并不是这样，他令人惊讶地很容易沟通，内心深处隐藏着一股幽默感。而且纽特发现，帕西瓦尔关心的事情比实际上他嘴上说的，要多得多。

 

最后一天到来了，纽特整个人都很郁闷。

 

“今天起床的方式不对吗？”帕西瓦尔坏笑着。 _好吧，至少帕西瓦尔心情不错。_

纽特的眉头皱的更深了。他不知道他该如何表达他不想说再见。所以他撒谎了：“只是一个漫长的早晨。”

 

“啊，每个人都会有这么一天的。总之，今天早上护士说豪尔医生一会儿来拆线，然后我就能出院了。”

 

纽特把箱子放到椅子下面，这半个多月以来他每天都坐在那把椅子上。“我很高兴。”他干巴巴地说。

 

“梅林，你需要一杯咖啡或者类似的。”

 

“我个人比较喜欢喝茶。”

 

“好，那就茶。去喝杯茶吧。”帕西瓦尔告诉他，他可真挑剔。

 

纽特抱怨了一声。

 

“抱怨帮不了你。”

 

“我知道，谢谢。”然后他想到，“他们放你出院之后，你怎么回家呢？”

 

帕西瓦尔的脸耷拉了下来，“实际上，我也没办法。我的魔杖还在MACUSA，不过我怀疑他们是不会让我幻影移形回家的。”

 

“我送你回家。”

 

“那就太好了，谢谢你。”

 

他们享受着宜人的安静，然后纽特拿出纸开始写字，帕西瓦尔给自己找了一本书看。他已经读完了六本了，正在读第七本。

 

还没到一个小时，豪尔医生就进来了，带给帕西瓦尔出院需要的东西，然后拆了线。他脸上会留下一道疤的，豪尔告诉他们。医生对此无能为力，除非用修容咒语。但这也不是长久的办法。

 

豪尔医生填写了几份资料，标志着帕西瓦尔住院的日子结束了。他几乎完全康复了，除了还要接着增重。

 

对帕西瓦尔来说，最重要的是，他自由了。

 

\---------------

长时间被限制在病房里，只能偶尔去走廊散散步，现在珀西瓦尔已经准备好永远离开伊利萨贝塔医院了。

 

他在这儿待了三周半，三周半啊。帕西瓦尔觉得他从没在医院住过这么长时间。当然了，有一次意外，一个正被他们追捕的黑巫师用恶毒的咒语击中了他。不过除此之外，他都躲着医院走。

 

终于能够回家的希望让他兴奋……也令他怯步。帕西瓦尔不知道能对他的家有什么期望。格林德沃在他家住过吗？他的家是不是已经被翻了个底儿朝天？他打了个寒战，然后为此厌恶自己。

 

所以，如果格林德沃住过那里呢？他试着告诉自己。这么想一点儿帮助也没有。

 

往好的方面想，他现在又找回了自我。当初他第一次醒来的时候，他以为自己被救只是格林德沃的一个诡计，是为了换个方式让他崩溃或者强迫他提供信息。后来，慢慢地，帕西瓦尔接受了他是安全的这一事实。

 

从那时起，他就努力把自己重新拼好。一点接一点地，他变得更像以前的自己，即使他再也不会是原来的自己了。他曾经拥有的自信现在荡然无存。纠结和自我怀疑在他心里深深扎根，在格林德沃之前他从未如此。

 

家不再感觉安全，也不温暖，更不可靠。这么想让他害怕。在以前，漫长的工作结束之后，他都可以回家躲起来。现在看来，不可能了。

 

更糟糕的是纽特几天之后就要离开，要返回英国了。尽管知道纽特必须要走，帕西瓦尔还是不想和纽特说再见。

 

帕西瓦尔发现自己开始怀念每天早上纽特都会来探望他的日子，还有那些他和纽特交谈到忘我的时光。

 

在此间的某个时刻，纽特已然成为他的拐杖，帕西瓦尔现在才意识到，已经太晚了。现在，他的拐杖就要被带走了，他幡然醒悟，没有了纽特，他会摔倒的。

 

说到纽特，他一整天都很不开心，撒谎说只是一个糟糕的早晨，但是帕西瓦尔看穿了他。他总是善于分辨谎言。他只是不想强迫纽特说出来，他也想不通纽特为什么要撒谎。

 

“我应该带你幻影移形回家吗？或者你有更好的方法？”纽特问他。

 

帕西瓦尔回过神来，注意力转向这位魔法生物学家。纽特陪他走到了医院的大厅，距离分别又近了一步。

 

帕西瓦尔就要提议用一种更耗时间的交通方式了。“幻影移形可以的。”

 

纽特点点头，然后抓住帕西瓦尔的胳膊。以前帕西瓦尔肯定会畏缩的，但现在他几乎是依靠上去的。

 

风从耳边呼啸而过，幻影移形引起的生理上的不适淹没了他。下一秒他发现，他正站在自家大宅的大门口。

 

他的家。几个月来的第一次，他看向他的房子的大门。

 

上次他回家的时候，飒爽的秋风正把树叶吹成黄色和橘色。那时太阳到傍晚才慢慢下沉，地上还是黄绿相交的草丛，铁栅栏上攀爬着的藤曼依然生机勃勃。

 

一月剃刀一样的冷风穿透他的衬衫，他打了个寒战。

 

“好吧，来，穿我的大衣吧。”纽特提议。

 

帕西瓦尔想要抗议，他们可以施一个简单的保暖咒，但是纽特已经把大衣脱下来，塞进他手里了。纽特在大衣里穿了一件毛衣，所以帕西瓦尔觉得抗寒问题不大。另外，由于他失去了太多体重，他会很容易感冒的——一个保暖咒是不够的。

 

“你想要我陪你走进去吗？”纽特问，满怀期待地看着珀西瓦尔。

 

帕西瓦尔突然意识到他刚才一直死死地盯着大门看。

 

“我建议你先检查格林德沃有没有留下咒语。只是以防万一。”

 

“哦，当然。”纽特从口袋里抽出他的魔杖，然后把箱子放在身边。

 

帕西瓦尔看着纽特检查格林德沃很有可能针对他们留下的咒语。纽特轻柔地、有条不紊地挥动魔杖，和帕西瓦尔完全不一样。他自己每回施咒的时候都很有攻击性——傲罗都这样。

 

“我觉得这里除了你留下的防护咒什么也没有。我们进去应该没问题的。”

 

帕西瓦尔点头，他把注意力都集中到挂着族徽的大门，然后一挥手，推开了门。铁门在雪地上留下了一条痕迹。

 

一月，地上光秃秃的。他们走上小径，不足三英尺厚的雪，还是有点冻脚。

 

“这里看起来有点荒凉，有点令人不适。”纽特评价道。帕西瓦尔同意。哥特式的建筑是一方面原因，涂成深色的哥特式族徽还有稀疏的树木让这里看起来更糟了。

 

“我父亲决定重新粉刷房屋。至于他为什么选择了黑色，我也不知道。”帕西瓦尔解释着，他们沿着小径向里走。从大门到房子的前门有很长一段路。房子前面是个大花园，用树篱围起来。“我父亲，他有一点——”

 

帕西瓦尔感觉肋部被什么东西戳了一下，中断了讲话。他伸手去摸，然后感觉到一张纸的尖尖的边缘。他拽出那张纸，以为是什么微不足道的东西——可能是被纽特遗忘的单子。在还给纽特之前，帕西瓦尔扫了一眼，在纸片上面发现了自己的名字。

 

在他身后，纽特僵住了，想要抗议，但是帕西瓦尔举起一只手，让他在说话之前就让他闭上了嘴。

 

帕西瓦尔一遍又一遍地读着纸条，希望这只是个恶心的笑话。

 

_亲爱的帕西，_

_我听说你现在好多了。_

_也许是时候再见一面了？_

_盖勒特_

亲爱的帕西

 

亲爱的帕西

 

亲爱的 ** _帕西_**

“纽特，这是什么？”帕西瓦尔抬头看向纽特，在他脸上搜寻着答案。纽特呆若木鸡。

 

“你不应该看到——”

 

“纽特，这是什么？” 他的声音里透露出绝望。

 

震惊让纽特睁大了眼睛，他不知道该怎么解释，于是支支吾吾地说：

 

“皮奎尔说不应该让你知道的，之后有个女巫闯进来放下这张卡片，人们在散布谣言。但是还没人知道卡片的事儿。蒂娜想让我保管——”纽特的眼睛张得更大了，他看着帕西瓦尔一点点后退。

 

帕西瓦尔都没察觉到自己正在向后退，直到纽特重复喊了他的名字。

 

帕西瓦尔站住了。“所以，他在外面？”

 

“是。”

 

无数的想法在脑内乱窜，太多了，一片混乱。格林德沃就在外面的某个地方，而且跟他还没结束。上次他将将活了下来，他还没傻到说自己逃出囚笼之后会很好。他一点儿也不好。

 

帕西瓦尔的呼吸急促了起来，他喘不过气。梅林，他 _又_ 失控了。就因为一封愚蠢的信，他站在自己家门口，恐慌发作了。

 

帕西瓦尔，头脑发昏，向后退得离纽特更远了。

 

“帕西瓦尔，请别这样。我们不告诉你是为了保护你。你一定要相信我。”

 

帕西瓦尔相信纽特。问题是，他正处在又一次恐慌发作的边缘，根本抓不住理智。他们还隐瞒了他多少？他们知道格林德沃逃跑了，一直都没告诉他——纽特今天早上就说了谎，帕西瓦尔记得他之前还说过一次谎话。他还隐藏着什么？

 

“帕西瓦尔，我会把一切都告诉你的，我保证，我们先进屋去，然后好好谈一谈。”

 

帕西瓦尔的手开始颤抖，他自己都没注意到。他不能在别人面前再崩溃一次了。连纽特也不行。他承受不住了。他憎恶虚弱和无用的感觉，他憎恶每次崩溃的时候都需要别人的帮助。

 

_扔掉拐杖，_ 他告诉自己。

 

“走。我自己一个人很好。”

 

“帕西瓦尔，等等！我——”

 

帕西瓦尔幻影移形进了大宅，没听到剩下的句子。他刚显形，就重重地摔在了地上，被恶心的感觉淹没。上次他因为幻影移形犯恶心，还是在伊法魔尼入学的时候。恐惧在他体内流窜，让他没法集中注意力用魔法——况且他的魔力还没有完全恢复。

 

从他摔倒的地方抬头，帕西瓦尔看到了大宅黑暗的内部。一眼看去，他的房子感觉没人住过一样——他也不确定。外面阴云密布，光线也很暗。

 

珀西瓦尔甚至懒得把自己从地面上拖起来。他就躺在摔倒的地方，努力理清混乱的思维。他手里攥着的卡片好像要在他手上烧个洞。恶心的感觉还没消退。格林德沃会来找他的。

 

纽特骗了他，皮奎尔骗了他，蒂娜骗了他。所有人都骗了他。来保护他？他可以照顾好自己。

 

至少，他是这么想的。但是，如果没有纽特，他又会怎样呢？

 

所以，他们是对的。想到这里，他感到自己更可怜了。他不想要人们的帮助。他恨自己需要却无法接受。

 

门口传来了敲门声。帕西瓦尔不想起来。

 

“求你了，让我解释。帕西瓦尔，过去的几周里能认识你真的很棒。我没告诉你是因为皮奎尔下了指令，而且你在康复期间不需要过多的压力。我本来打算告诉你的。我们都知道你能处理好这些事情，看在梅林的份上，你是魔法安全部部长。只是你不需要当时就知道。事实是……今天早上我很沮丧是我自己心情不好，我不想和你告别，”片刻的安静之后，“求你了，开开门，然后我们可以谈谈。”

 

帕西瓦尔就要起身去开门了。纽特告诉了他真相，纽特在求他——纽特说他很强壮，在以前，他听到有人这么说他一定会嘲讽别人的。现在呢？现在，他自己都不相信了。

 

帕西瓦尔做不到去开门。他静静地躺着，希望纽特就这么走开。

 

“帕西瓦尔，求你了！”纽特听起来很担心。

 

“就——回家吧。我不是什么需要照顾的受伤动物，去烦别人，然后骗他吧。现在，他妈的快走。”帕西瓦尔厉声说，努力稳住自己的声音，愤怒在他体内翻滚着。

 

“帕西瓦尔！”

 

“走！”

 

门外停顿了一下。然后：“再见，帕西瓦尔先生。”

 

纽特听起来很受伤。帕西瓦尔比以往任何时候都更恨自己。眼泪再次聚集起来，他愤怒地把它们擦掉。他站起来，把那张皱皱巴巴的纸扔出去——不在乎丢到哪里了。他走过去把大衣挂起来——一个多年养成的习惯——然后想起来这不是他的大衣。这件蓝色的大衣是纽特的。魔法生物学家很喜欢这件大衣，他每天都穿着它，保养得很好。

 

帕西瓦尔温柔地把大衣挂好，愤怒消退，悲伤混合着害怕涌了上来。他独自一人在家，格林德沃知道他住在这。他不知道，房子的防护咒能不能抵御格林德沃。

 

他向屋里走去，挥手点亮室内的每一盏灯。他首先走进书房，以前，他会把工作带回来，有时候整晚都会在书房忙着写报告、读报告。他的书桌上，每一件物品都有一个特定的位置：现在全乱了。格林德沃用过这个房间，这让他恶心，但是他很快把这个想法从脑子里赶出去。他稍后可以重新整理桌子。

 

房子的大部分地方还是老样子，除了客厅。家庭相册敞开着，躺在橡木咖啡桌上。他小时候的照片，他父母的照片，他祖父母的，其他家庭成员的，格林德沃都看过了。

 

那个神经病还动了什么？

 

剩下的时间里，帕西瓦尔一直躺在床边的地板上（他不确定格林德沃有没有睡过他的床，再说现在他也不介意睡在地上了）。那天晚上的某些时候他又哭了，因为这么多年他第一次希望他的父母还在，因为他想起自己所经历的一切，自己搞砸的一切。

 

那晚之后，他又迷迷糊糊地度过了三天。除非起来吃饭或上厕所，他一直躺在地板上，什么也不做，只是盯着天花板看。某个时刻，皮奎尔来查看过他——解释了她不想让他知道格林德沃越狱的原因。但是，她说的话他大部分都记不起来了。

 

在第三天，他再一次恐慌发作。他坚信，格林德沃就要来找他了。

 

他真的疯了。他偏执多疑又麻木迟钝。他连帕西瓦尔中的帕西瓦尔都不是。只是个不知道还能相信什么的，迷失自我的、残破不堪的人。

 

\---------------

在被帕西瓦尔赶出来之后，纽特立刻就去买了一张回英国的船票。四天之后，他就要走了。蒂娜和奎妮知道他这么快就要离开之后都很伤心。

 

第二天，纽特和蒂娜一起前往MACUSA，告知主席帕西瓦尔的事情。虽然，并不是全部的事情经过，他没提那张卡片。

 

接下来的两天，纽特把注意力都集中在写作上，试图掩盖心中的痛苦。在和别人朝夕相处近一个月之后，没有人能做到不去思念的。

 

虽然纽特认为他应该会习惯这种感觉的。

 

然而，就在纽特要回英国的那一天，戈德斯坦家响起了敲门声。

 

纽特从书中抬起头，看着蒂娜打开门。站在门外的不是别人，正是帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯，看起来像死神本人。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这周一直连着翻译，到这章有点力不从心。翻这章的时候明显感觉不太顺畅，完成之后自己也读了一遍：这都什么玩意儿……估计有不少奇怪的地方，还请读者多多包涵。原文真的很棒，推荐原文啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。


	5. 一位来客

“格雷夫斯先生！”蒂娜叫道，惊讶地张大眼睛。她从没想过有一天她的上司会出现在家门口。

 

“蒂娜，我可以进去吗？”

 

“哦，嗯，当然！我们没想到会有人来，所以很抱歉屋子有些乱。我给你倒杯茶？咖啡？奎妮马上就要做午餐了，你想和我们一起吃吗？”蒂娜匆忙说着。注意到她的上司扫视了一眼公寓，她绝望地想要掩饰自己脸上微微发烫的感觉。

 

公寓急需打扫，奎妮的衣服散落着，未清洗的餐具放在水槽里，纽特的手稿遍布每一处平面。蒂娜的大衣也摊在沙发上没有挂起来。更甚，纽特用来写字的餐桌也斜着横在大厅。

 

看到帕西瓦尔没怎么注意公寓里的情况，蒂娜松了一口气。帕西瓦尔把自己的大衣挂到钩子上，蒂娜注意到，他手里还拿着一件蓝色的。她好奇纽特是什么时候落下的。他走到哪儿都会穿着这件大衣。

 

纽特依然没有抬头看帕西瓦尔。虽然之前纽特详细地和蒂娜讲述了帕西瓦尔出院之后发生的事情，但就在自己家里感受到这两个男人之间紧张的氛围还是让蒂娜觉得别扭和尴尬。

 

“格雷夫斯先生，请坐。”蒂娜对着餐桌示意。

 

“谢谢你，蒂娜。如果你不介意的话，我想来点茶。”

 

“当然。菊花茶可以吗？”

 

帕西瓦尔点头。

 

蒂娜去沏茶了。在她身后，他能听到纽特愤怒地用羽毛笔划着纸。

 

“我可以问一下，”蒂娜犹豫了，讨厌屋子里突然这么安静，“你是怎么进这栋楼的？房东不允许男士进来的。” 但这并没有阻止奎妮和她让纽特进来。

 

“我幻影移形来的。”

 

“哦。没有魔杖？”

 

“皮奎尔来过，把魔杖还给我了。”

 

“我明白了。那你会很快回来工作吗，长官？”

 

“我还没和皮奎尔谈这个问题。还有看在梅林的份儿上，蒂娜，你之前救了我，而且我们都认识好几年了。叫我格雷夫斯就好。”

 

“好的。”蒂娜同意，接着一挥手把尖叫着的水壶从煤气灶上拿下来。

 

纽特还在狂躁地写着，就好像这样能让他神奇地摆脱现状一样。对于他这种粗鲁的表现，蒂娜皱了皱眉——她以为最少纽特会理解，格雷夫斯赶他走的时候并不清醒理智。

 

“给。”蒂娜把一杯茶放到帕西瓦尔面前。

 

“谢谢。”

 

蒂娜在帕西瓦尔对面，也就是纽特的旁边坐下。“所以，嗯，你来是什么事，格雷夫斯？”没有“先生”两个字，这个名字说出来有点奇怪。

 

帕西瓦尔紧张了一下，只是轻微的。蒂娜差点儿就没注意到——如果她没有受训练成为傲罗的话。他在椅子上僵住了，紧盯着眼前的茶杯，直到强迫自己把目光移到纽特身上。

 

“第一，如果不把纽特的大衣还回来的话就很没礼貌。第二……我认为格林德沃要来找我了。”

 

蒂娜的眼睛张大了，纽特也终于不再假装自己忙于写作。

 

“你确定吗？发生了什么让你这样认为？他又发来一张纸条吗？”蒂娜问道，坐直了。

 

“我也不确定，但是我了解他。那张卡片不可能毫无意义。他做的每一件事都是有原因的。“也许是时候再见一面了”意味着他会来的。而且我不觉得会是个善意的拜访。上次我的防护咒没能抵御住他，即使现在增强了，恐怕他还是会破坏掉的。一旦他决心做事，什么也阻止不了他得到他想要的。”

 

“既然这样的话，那你为什么来这里？你为什么不告诉拉兹姆和皮奎尔主席？”蒂娜问。

 

“我——”剩下的句子似乎卡在了帕西瓦尔的喉咙里。在此之前，蒂娜从没见过他有过一丝迟疑。谢天谢地，这时候奎妮大步走了进来。

 

“格雷夫斯先生！很高兴再次见到你！”奎妮愉快地说。看到他出现在公寓里，奎妮脸上看不出一丁点儿惊诧。

 

“我也是，戈德斯坦小姐。”

 

在格林德沃事件之前，帕西瓦尔只见过奎妮一次。那时候他还不知道奎妮是个意念摄取者，以为她只是个助理，不是什么特殊或重要的人物。奎妮很快就证明他错了，尽管帕西瓦尔的精神屏障很强，奎妮还是能读到他的想法。无论他有多努力，都无法做到在奎妮面前藏好他的思想，所以他放弃强化屏障，而是在她身边的时候小心翼翼地控制自己的想法。

 

“有人准备好吃午餐了吗？”她兴奋地问他们。

 

“我确定我准备好了。”蒂娜回答说，“帕西瓦尔，你不吃点儿吗？”

 

纽特终于从书中抬起头，瞪着帕西瓦尔。拒绝的话都到嘴边儿了，帕西瓦尔又把它咽下去了，“好的，麻烦了。”

 

“完美。纽特，亲爱的，那你呢？”

 

“我还不饿，但是谢谢你，奎妮。”

 

奎妮快活地去给他们做午餐了。是三明治，帕西瓦尔意识到。

 

“所以，帕西瓦尔，你之前要说什么来着？”蒂娜问。

 

他哽住了。那是个询问，是对帮助的请求，是他不能说出口的话。说服自己来戈德斯坦家是一回事，但是请求她们来帮助他……让他很别扭，他不喜欢这样。他总是可以自己一个人处理各种问题的——直到现在。

 

“哦亲爱的，你当然可以住在这里！”奎妮说，她读到了帕西瓦尔的想法。

 

电光火石之间，发生了很多事：蒂娜喷出了一口茶，纽特扔了他的笔，帕西瓦尔发出愤怒的抗议声。

 

“怎么了？”奎妮保持着镇定，“纽特已经住在这儿了，再多一位客人怎么了？纽特，如果你愿意的话你当然可以多待几天。”

 

“奎妮，别再读他们的思想了！”

 

奎妮撅嘴。“好吧。”她说，转过身接着准备三明治。帕西瓦尔没有漏过她试图藏起来的一抹微笑。

 

“格雷夫斯先生，你来这里就是为了这个吗？”蒂娜终于打破了尴尬的沉默，刚才屋里只剩下切菜的声音。

 

“是的，”帕西瓦尔承认了。“只是一两周，直到我找到其他住的地方。这里很安全。”他解释着，接着快速补充道：“在人手上。这里在人手上很安全。一旦我搬家了，格林德沃就不会知道我的位置了，而且还可以安置新的防护咒。”

 

奎妮把三明治端上桌，蒂娜说了声谢谢。“我同意，但是为什么是这里呢？”

 

“纽特说你知道那张纸条——而其他人不知道。他还说有……有人在散布谣言。”

 

奎妮挨着帕西瓦尔坐了下来，尽管纽特之前拒绝了，奎妮还是把一个盛着三明治的盘子推向纽特。

 

“我们办公室里没有人相信那些谣言，帕西瓦尔。只是别的部门在说。他们都害怕格林德沃，他们想要找一个人把恐惧寄托到他身上。我相信，一旦你回去，他们就会闭嘴的。”蒂娜向帕西瓦尔解释。

 

纽特拿起了他的三明治。“我猜这意味着我还要再待上几天？”

 

事实上，纽特一点儿也不想走。因为他现在的朋友们不觉得他很烦人或者很奇怪。而且他们也不愿意自己离开——在纽约呆了近三个月之后，蒂娜和奎妮都很喜欢他。所以，没人提出反对意见。

 

“这听起来棒极了，纽特。”奎妮赞同地说，推了推纽特面前的盘子，让他停止玩自己的食物。

 

蒂娜一直在座位上轻轻扭动，很明显对于她的上司和前任导师将要在她家住几天这个事实感到不适。但是奎妮看起来完全能接受。纽特住进来是一回事：虽然他有点乱，但他不会评判他们，纽特是位朋友。而帕西瓦尔……蒂娜知道她的上司差不多就是个完美主义者。一想到他要住在这里就让她害怕。当然了，这些她都没说出来，考虑到帕西瓦尔的安全比她自己的舒适度要重要多了。

 

她了解帕西瓦尔，如果他感到不舒服都需要来找他们寻求帮助的话，他一定吓坏了。

 

“我应该从防护屏障开始吗？”蒂娜问，看向帕西瓦尔寻求答案。

 

“先吃饭吧。之后我会帮你的。”

 

“好的。”蒂娜一口吞掉了剩下的三明治。

 

奎妮看到她姐姐滑稽的动作咯咯笑了起来，纽特好笑地看了蒂娜一眼。而珀西瓦尔，看起来被蒂娜的行为震惊到了。

 

帕西瓦尔清了清嗓子，“我的意思不是让你把食物都塞进嘴里。”

 

“好的，长官。我是说，帕西瓦尔。”

 

奎妮脸上还挂着大大的笑容，纽特则在一旁快速地吃着三明治。

 

之后，蒂娜和帕西瓦尔站起来，开始施咒保护这个公寓。奎妮把她和纽特的盘子放回了水槽，然后拍了一下纽特的肩膀。

 

纽特从手稿中抬起头看着奎妮。

 

“纽特，我们能到另一个房间谈一会儿吗？”

 

纽特点头，跟着奎妮去了卧室。奎妮一关上门，纽特就好奇地看着她。

 

“我读到了格雷夫斯先生的想法。”她说。

 

“我知道。”

 

“好吧。格雷夫斯先生没有说实话。现在我不在乎他说谎了——只是他——他很痛苦。当然了，他不会跟我们说的。他想留在这里是因为他无法忍受自己一个人在家。而且，我猜他也说了点实话。他认为格林德沃会来了结了他。”

 

纽特盯着地面。“那天呢？他让我走开的时候？”

 

“我不知道。我猜他当时并不清醒。我觉得甚至他现在都有点不明白自己在做什么。你看，他不认为自己需要帮助——他不觉得自己有任何问题。我都听到了，在他的脑海里，当格林德沃浮现时，他把这些想法赶出去或者直接忽略它们。”

 

“你为什么告诉我这些？奎妮？”

 

“因为他来这儿也是为了你呀，傻瓜。”

 

纽特看起来惊呆了。“但是他——”

 

“我们都会说些违心的话的。”

 

\---------------

六个小时之后，防护屏障已经建好，帕西瓦尔也从家拿来了些私人物品，他和纽特又共处一间卧室了。帕西瓦尔有些惊讶——然后再一次，他不知道自己在期待什么。他清楚戈德斯坦无法提供五星级标间给他，四星级也不太可能。

 

总比麻木地躺在自家地板上要好。

 

“纽特，今天一天我们都没机会说上话。”

 

纽特，正躺在自己的床上，心不在焉的点头。

 

“首先，对不起。我为自己的话向你道歉。我明白你藏着那张字条是为了帮助我，而且其实，你也没有……说谎。 我不会让格林德沃彻底会了我的生活，所以，请接受我的道歉。”

 

“你不需要道歉的。我没生你的气——我只是以为你恨我，因为我藏起了那张卡片。”纽特在床上坐起来，面朝向帕西瓦尔，解释说。

 

“即使这样，我还是很后悔说了那些话。”

 

“我们都会说些违心的话的”

 

“但这并不意味着我可以被原谅。”

 

“好吧。我原谅你了，帕西瓦尔。即使你并不需要。”

 

哦，纽特这么想可就大错特错了。帕西瓦尔叹了口气，纽特敷衍的回答让他有点懊恼。

 

“很好，至少我们已经和解了。哦对了，我在来之前，清理了你的大衣。”帕西瓦尔告诉纽特，但是他没和纽特解释大衣为什么会脏。因为他穿着这件大衣在幻影移形之后他狠狠地摔了一下。

 

“之前它不就很干净吗？”纽特说，眉毛因困惑拧在一起。

 

“依你的标准看，也许是很干净。”帕西瓦尔回击。

 

纽特气鼓鼓地说：“反正它永远不会完全干干净净的。”他掀起盖着的毯子，站起来。他的目光移到床脚边的箱子上。“你愿意来看看我的动物吗？晚上我需要巡视一次，欢迎你也来看看。”

 

帕西瓦尔考虑了一会儿。在医院的时候，他就听说了很多。纽特总是花上好几个小时跟帕西瓦尔讲述他照顾的每一只动物，他说的每一个字都闪烁着对小动物的巨大的热情。帕西瓦尔越考虑，就越好奇。帕西瓦尔上学的时候就没好好上过魔法动物这门课，在之前也从不怎么关心——很大原因是因为它们在纽约是违禁的。

 

纽特打开了箱子，帕西瓦尔好奇地看着纽特一点点爬下梯子，然后消失在箱子里。

 

既然除了整晚躺在床上，帕西瓦尔也无事可做，所以他就跟着纽特，进了箱子。他惊讶地感觉到一进箱子气氛立刻就变了。帕西瓦尔走进的房间闻起来像花园：潮湿的空气中弥漫着泥土的芳香。制作魔药的原料摆放得哪里都是，挑战着帕西瓦尔的神经，但是他什么也没说。

 

“跟我这边走。注意一下嗅嗅，他喜欢偷东西。”

 

对，纽特跟帕西瓦尔说过嗅嗅——一只爱捡亮晶晶的东西的小动物。因为纽特之前就提到过，帕西瓦尔知道箱子里都是魔法生物，但是当时这个概念对他来说还有点抽象。现在他亲眼看见了。

 

“这些都是你创造的吗？”几乎是出于崇敬，帕西瓦尔问。能完成箱子里所需的所有咒语不是件简单的事儿。

 

“我得到了一点点帮助。”纽特回答，拿起来一只水桶。

 

“这……真令人印象深刻。”

 

纽特回了一个小小的微笑。他知道这是帕西瓦尔能给出的最好的夸赞。

 

接着他发现这位前部长的注意力已经不在这儿了。帕西瓦尔好奇地环顾四周，所看之处总有新事物抓住他的注意力——他都不知道该看哪里了。

 

接着：“那是只囊毒豹吗？”

 

“……是。”

 

帕西瓦尔叹气。“拜托，拜托，告诉我你有许可证。”

 

“每一只动物我都有许可的——你应该感谢蒂娜。所以用不着恐慌。”

 

听到这，帕西瓦尔放松了，继续参观箱子。他为不同种类的生物和它们友好的行为感到惊讶——太惊讶了他都忘记了时间，直到几个小时之后他还在听纽特讲着旅行的故事。他去过世界各地，真的很令人钦佩。

 

\---------------

那天晚上，帕西瓦尔睡得很好。自在医院醒来之后，噩梦第一次没来折磨他。

 

他到十一点才醒，奎妮轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，然后递给他一杯茶。他感激地接过来，把茶杯放到床头柜上，不由自主地笑了。他控制不住地微笑——他不再感觉睁不开眼了，他的脑子也清晰无比。上次帕西瓦尔休息得这么好一定是好几年前的事儿了。睡到十一点？他从来也没睡到过十一点。每天，甚至周末他也是在早上六七点就起床了——在格林德沃手里的时候他的身体依旧保持着生物钟。

 

奎妮跟着他一起笑了，指了指纽特，纽特的嘴张开着，安静地打着小呼噜。

 

“你们两个昨晚熬到几点才睡呀？”她咯咯笑着。

 

帕西瓦尔耸耸肩。实际上他也不知道。从纽特的箱子爬上来之后，他们都很累，他们在箱子里待了好几个小时。互道晚安之后，他们瘫倒在各自的床上。纽特和他都把时间忘在脑后——帕西瓦尔很庆幸，因为他终于摆脱了格林德沃、时间、别人的品头论足还有外面的整个世界。

 

“蒂妮和我做了些煎饼。我也会把纽特叫醒的，所以起来一起吃吧。”

 

他们安静地吃着早餐。安静很好——虽然还是有点奇怪，因为帕西瓦尔依旧不习惯在这种情景下和蒂娜共处一室，而且他清楚蒂娜也是这么觉得的。他们之间会说上几句，紧接着就又陷入各自的思绪中或者低头看起报纸。早餐时候唯一有趣的时刻就是二十分钟之后纽特乱糟糟地带着睡意出现在餐桌旁。他的头发四面八方地炸着，不停的用手揉着眼睛，打着哈欠。

 

“你怎么还这么困？现在都快下午了。”蒂娜说。

 

纽特呻吟了一声，把脸靠在桌子上作为回答。

 

在吃过早餐之后，纽特彻底清醒了。他梳了头发，换好了衣服，然后提议陪着帕西瓦尔去寻找合适的公寓，帕西瓦尔同意了。

 

找房子很无聊，大多数公寓不是很差劲就是不合适。帕西瓦尔想要一个离MACUSA近一些的，他还希望公寓可以小一点，最好在麻鸡社区，这样就可以避开格林德沃的追查。问题是，实际上，可供出租的公寓很少。出租的公寓都是些单间，极其便宜但也极其糟蹋，墙上的油漆都脱落了，帕西瓦尔发誓他绝对看到了老鼠在屋子里乱窜。

 

找房子带来的唯一好处就是能轻松地和纽特待在一起。在箱子“一夜游”之后，他们之间产生了一股新的爱慕之情。让他们可以轻松地交谈。自从他们相遇之后，他们之间一直存在着一道看不见的隔阂，让他们各自把碎片藏好，但是现在，这个道隔阂渐渐消失了。

 

“我相信多找一找的话，你一定会找到有合适的公寓的。”纽特跟帕西瓦尔说，然后咬了一口热狗，在结束这一天的寻找之后他们刚买的。

 

“我从来没觉得纽约有这么拥挤。”帕西瓦尔坦白。之前他大部分时间要么在工作要么待在家里，只有零星几次会出去吃晚饭或者为了案子去踩点。“我想我应该多出来走走。”

 

“现在改变注意也不晚。”

 

“是，”帕西瓦尔同意。“但是我看到了那些巫师和女巫看向我的样子。他们感到很抱歉——但是我不需要他们的怜悯。我还活着，我还能走路，我很好。”

 

“我不认为他们是在可怜你。我觉得那是同情。他们都看到格林德沃的破坏力了当……当默默然席卷整个城市的时候。他们也知道你因为格林德沃受了很多苦——比其他人要多得多。”

 

还有一个街区，他们就要到戈德斯坦的公寓了。

 

“我也不想要他们的同情。我希望人们再次把我当成帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯，而不是格林德沃的受害者。”

 

“当你回去的时候，证明给他们看。像以前那样工作——然后你就又是帕西瓦尔部长了。”

 

帕西瓦尔叹气，让自己放弃脑补回到MACUSA之后，别人的表情，他知道别人一定会那样看他的。“等回去的时候，我会记得这么做的。”

 

纽特笑了一下：“你只是不喜欢乐观。”

 

到了戈德斯坦家门口，他们停了下来，帕西瓦尔转身看着纽特，后者在盯着地面看。但纽特还微笑着。纽特在笑他吗？

 

“但是你也很不切实际。所以我想我们半斤八两。”帕西瓦尔回击道。

 

“不切实际？！”纽特假装很受伤。

 

“你带着一只装满魔法生物的箱子，大部分人甚至都不敢接近它们。我可以很有把握地说你也不是百分之百正常。”

 

这一点，纽特无法反驳。

 

\---------------

在找了一天公寓之后，又到了晚上睡觉的时间。帕西瓦尔很快就睡着了。直到半夜的时候，纽特被低语的声音吵醒了。

 

低语的大部分内容都难以分辨——呻吟和恳求。直到纽特听见“不要”被一次次用不同音量重复着。痛苦的尖叫回荡在卧室里，每次听到帕西瓦尔的哭喊纽特心中就倍感绞痛。

 

纽特掀开毯子，没顾上他皱皱巴巴的睡衣跳下床直接冲到帕西瓦尔身边。帕西瓦尔在被子里挣扎着，全身紧绷，脸痛苦地皱成一团。纽特只能猜想帕西瓦尔此刻正在梦里经历着什么——想到格林德沃罩住他，手里拿着刀，他就一阵颤栗。

 

就像上次唤醒帕西瓦尔一样，纽特温柔地摇了摇他的肩膀，慢慢地把他从可怕的记忆中拉上来。

 

帕西瓦尔停止了哭喊，也不动了。在他睁开眼之前，恐怖的表情停留了一会儿。一滴眼泪从眼角滑落——帕西瓦尔愣了一会儿，然后看到纽特就在身边，他放松了下来，紧接着更多的眼泪肆意掉落。

 

“帕西瓦尔？！”纽特看到帕西瓦尔在自己面前毫无顾忌地哭泣开始谎了。

 

“我——我以为他把我抓回去了，”帕西瓦尔解释，“我又回到那里了。”

 

纽特不知道该做些什么。“他不会抓住你的，有我们呢。”

 

帕西瓦尔没有回应，不相信自己还能说出更多的话。他深呼吸了一会儿，纽特在身边耐心地陪着他。

 

纽特以为，过去两天以来，帕西瓦尔表现得一直很正常，他在一点点恢复着——他会变好的。

 

帕西瓦尔一点儿也不好——他从来都不。他只会越来越善于假装自己很好。从一定角度看，情况更糟糕了。如果没人在身边，帕西瓦尔可能几个星期之前，甚至几年之前就走了，没有一个人发现崩溃的征兆。

 

眼泪已经干了。帕西瓦尔没有因此好起来。相反，他看起来既遥不可及又惊恐万分。

 

“你想跟我说说吗？”纽特问，他并不期待会得到答复。

 

“有时候他会给我下药。他让我以为我获救了。刚才梦里又发生了一次。”

 

纽特无法想象——获救的欣慰在几秒之后就被剥夺走？难怪帕西瓦尔在医院醒来的头几天几乎不说话。

 

“我能帮上什么忙吗？任何事情？说出来——我会做的。”既然安眠药剂行不通。

 

帕西瓦尔只是摇了摇头。“我觉得我需要给自己一点儿时间。回去睡觉吧，纽特。我会没事儿的——我知道如何应对噩梦。”

 

纽特犹犹豫豫地离开了帕西瓦尔身边。

 

“我不需要你来扮演医生”在医院的时候帕西瓦尔就跟他说过。

 

但是——帕西瓦尔需要治疗师，不是来治疗身体上的伤，是治疗心理上的。他需要一些能消退噩梦的帮助，能支撑他度过这一切的帮助。

 

“如果你需要我就叫醒我。”纽特对着黑暗说。

 

“我会的。”帕西瓦尔保证。

 

纽特爬上了自己的床。他过了好久也没睡着，太多担心帕西瓦尔。他知道帕西瓦尔也没睡着。他不时翻身，扭动着。

 

那一夜很漫长。早上的时候，相比前一天，他们起床时没那么愉快。实际上，帕西瓦尔根本就不用醒过来，因为噩梦过后他就没睡着。至于纽特，他每隔一段时间就会醒几分钟，他也比平时起得更早。

 

纽特以前不能理解噩梦对人的影响为何如此之深，它们总会给人们带来最可怕的恐惧。但是他一直以为噩梦不会带来长久的影响；一旦人们发现那些都是假的，就可以克服它们了。直到他看到帕西瓦尔的噩梦。

 

艰难的早上过后，他们又出去找公寓了，结果和前一天一样：一无所获。纽特眼看着帕西瓦尔挫败下来。回来之后，哪怕有一丁点儿不如意，帕西瓦尔都会很烦躁，而且他对蒂娜很凶。

 

当然，他之后向蒂娜道歉了。但是，帕西瓦尔凶她的画面在蒂娜脑海里久久挥之不去。

 

晚餐的时候，蒂娜讲着正在处理的一个案子，帕西瓦尔通常会感兴趣的，但是今天，他问了一个问题，结果发现他完全不知道蒂娜在说什么。

 

奎妮和纽特担心地对视了一眼。

 

夜晚来临了，噩梦再次出现。

 

第二天，他们检查了公寓三次，没有任何异常。

 

那天晚上，帕西瓦尔恐慌发作了。

 

纽特、蒂娜和奎妮一开始都没意识到。当时奎妮只是跨过帕西瓦尔去拿桌子上的东西，几秒钟后，帕西瓦尔突然离开了桌子。他匆忙地离开，砰地一声关上了他和纽特的房间的门。

 

他们盯着他没动的食物看，然后面面相觑。

 

“我觉得格雷夫斯先生感觉不太好。我觉得他有点恐慌。”奎妮皱眉。

 

“我去帮他。”纽特站起来，也没再管自己的吃的。

 

纽特慢慢地走进房间，关上了门。帕西瓦尔正坐在自己床边，颤抖的手抓紧床单又松开。他的呼吸变成了急促的抽气。

 

纽特在他前面跪下来，“深呼吸，记得吗？”

 

他们一起应对。帕西瓦尔花了好久才挣脱出恐慌状态。在他不再发抖，也能呼吸了之后，他请求纽特让自己一个人待一会。

 

纽特不想离开他，但是还是照办了。

 

他返回客厅，蒂娜和奎妮恳求地看着他。

 

“我担心他。”纽特静静地书，在桌子旁边坐下。

 

“又是恐慌发作吗？”蒂娜问。

 

“是。昨天他就有点失控，还很暴躁，我一点儿不觉得他有在变好。我觉得情况更糟糕了。”

 

“那我们该怎么办呢？”奎妮，即使她可以读心，但她缺少帮助别人的经验。

 

纽特把脸埋进手里。“我不知道。”

 

“我们应该告诉皮奎尔吗？”

 

“绝对不行。他不愿意别人认为他不好，因为他想要返回MACUSA。告诉皮奎尔是最坏的选择。”

 

“你在开玩笑吗，纽特？他还没准备好回去工作，即使他觉得自己可以。我熟悉的帕西瓦尔永远不会愿意来我家然后请求住在这里的——也不会失控或凶他的傲罗的。”

 

“至少再给他一周或两周的时间。求你，蒂娜。”纽特乞求着。

 

“两周。我也不想对他这么做，纽特，但是现在格林德沃还在外面，我们不能再分心了。”

 

“我明白。那就两周。”

 

两周，令人惊讶地什么事情也没发生，如果不算噩梦的话，反正纽特也没和蒂娜提到这些。

 

\---------------

醒来，然后和戈德斯坦姐妹一起吃早餐已经成为了帕西瓦尔现在的日常。寻找公寓的事情暂时搁置了，因为幸运女神从来没有关照过帕西瓦尔。所以现在他留了下来。

 

一天早上，帕西瓦尔从他和纽特共享的卧室走出来，发现蒂娜和奎妮立刻停止了交谈，接着盯着他看。之后奎妮反应过来，跟他道了早安。

 

在这之后，下午的时候，皮奎尔突然来访。

 

蒂娜和奎妮去上班了，所以纽特和帕西瓦尔正在讨论他们最喜欢的书，就在这时，皮奎尔突然通过飞路粉进来了，打断了他们的谈话。

 

“塞拉菲娜。”帕西瓦尔惊讶地说。

 

“帕西瓦尔。”她问候道，“还有斯卡曼德先生。”

 

“你来这干什么？”

 

“怎么？我不能来拜访一位朋友吗？”她假装被冒犯到了。

 

“在工作时间？也没提前通知？发生什么了？”

 

皮奎尔叹气，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“好得很。”帕西瓦尔说。

 

纽特觉得自己有点儿多余了，所以他起身要离开，但是帕西瓦尔举手示意他坐回去。

 

“听到你这么说真好。我就直说了：帕西瓦尔，我们现在需要你。考虑到当时的情况，拉兹姆在你的位子上干得不错，但是他在追捕格林德沃的任务中没有任何进展。这就是为什么你必须回来工作。公众开始焦虑了，上街游行宣泄他们的懊丧和恐惧。你挺过了格林德沃的折磨——你是活着的力量，一个象征。不仅如此，你的确是MACUSA里最好的。我提拔你为部长是有原因的：你该死地干的很好。”

 

帕西瓦尔盯着皮奎尔，没有反应。

 

“我没长两个脑袋吧，我有吗？我需要一个答案，帕西瓦尔。”

 

“我不知道如果——”

 

“他最近非常好。”纽特打断了帕西瓦尔。

 

“所以，你会回来的？”皮奎尔问，小心地掩饰着话里的绝望。

 

“是的，我会的。”帕西瓦尔表态，瞪着纽特，后者正假装看向窗外。

 

“很好。现在才星期一，我希望你明天过来做一个声明，关于你被格林德沃抓住之后发生的一切。在那之后，我们会决定你是否可以继续工作。”

 

“一个声明？”纽特叫道。

 

在他旁边，帕西瓦尔不舒服地动了一下。“这是我这种事故发生后必需的标准处理程序。声明会记录在案吗，塞拉菲娜？”

 

“会的。”

 

帕西瓦尔闭上了眼睛，深吸一口气。“明天什么时候？”

 

“早一点。差不多早上八点。这取决于我是否能让拉兹姆变更一个会议时间。”

 

“拉兹姆会在旁边？”

 

“他现在是魔法安全部部长。你知道他作为部长必须要到场的。”

 

“塞拉，我不知道我能不能做到。”帕西瓦尔说，平静地承认了自己的虚弱，纽特没想到有朝一日会听到这句从帕西瓦尔嘴里说出来。

 

“胡说。只有我和拉兹姆——没有别人。你不需要说得很具体，只用告诉我们事情最简单的梗概就行。”

 

“不能让埃里克知道。如果他以后还要在我手下工作的话，就不可以。”

 

“帕西瓦尔。”

 

“你想让我回去还是不想？”他咆哮，突然生气了。他从椅子里站起来，走到皮奎尔面前。“听着，我会给你找到格林德沃，不会出任何差错。但是条件是拉兹姆不到场。”

 

皮奎奇冷冰冰地看着帕西瓦尔眼中强烈的火光。“好吧。不过我还要有一个问题要问：所有地方中，你为什么在这儿？”

 

“别自欺欺人了，我的防护屏障无法抵御格林德沃。他不会想到来这里找我的。在你开口之前，我有去找新的公寓。”

 

皮奎尔怀疑地看着他，然后看向纽特。“帕西瓦尔喜欢用悲观的话来折磨自己。所以请保证他明天早上的时候不会化身成暴风雨。”

 

忽略掉帕西瓦尔射向皮奎尔的眼刀，纽特笑了。“我会的，主席女士。”

 

“谢谢你，然后帕西瓦尔，早上八点，可以吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

“我现在要回去了。请继续享受你们的晚上。”

 

皮奎尔没等回复就用飞路粉出去了。她消失后的下一秒，帕西瓦尔的伪装就崩溃了。

 

“我明天不可能去的。”

 

“为什么不可能？”纽特问，完全好奇。帕西瓦尔似乎致力于让自己看起来很好，而且一直渴望着回去工作。

 

帕西瓦尔看向别处，故意避开纽特的脸。“你清楚我一点儿也不好——现在再假装也没有用了。奎妮和蒂娜现在也知道了。距离我的傲罗发现能有多久？距离我失控、在他们面前崩溃又能有多久？”

 

“帕西瓦尔，一旦他们知道发生了什么，他们不会怪罪你的。”

 

“是吗？你都说现在到处都是关于我的谣言，关于我为格林德沃工作的谣言。他们没经历我经历的一切，他们不知道无能为力是什么感受。无法掌控你自己的生活，让一个有神经病偏执狂来控制你。你看到其中一个噩梦了，但是你永远不会理解的。”

 

纽特知道，他知道摧毁帕西瓦尔的不只是一把刀。他知道一个人是永远不能理解别人的苦难的，除非他经历过类似的事情。帕西瓦尔的破碎是可怕的。格林德沃夺走了他的生活并毁了个底朝天，让帕西瓦尔面对内心的痛苦挣扎束手无策。

 

“对不起，我永远也不会完全理解的，我知道。但是，就像MACUSA里的每个人一样，你也有关心和帮助你的人。明天走进MACUSA的时候昂起头——把你强壮的一面展示给他们看。如果出现什么事情，示意停一下，然后深呼吸，就像我教你的那样。”

 

帕西瓦尔摇头。“我明天去不了。我做不到。我以为我可以，但是我不行。我做不到看着他们的脸——我无法看着塞拉菲娜露出虚假的同情。没有人注意到我不见了！没有一个人！你，从来没见过我的人，是唯一一个发现的。”

 

然后眼泪再次掉了下来。帕西瓦尔的伪装彻彻底底地坍塌了。

 

纽特的心在胸口咚咚跳着。他一直认为帕西瓦尔是那种不可接近的人，某种程度上是这样。你可以和他聊天，甚至和他成为朋友，但是你永远不可能私下里靠的太近。帕西瓦尔现在完全敞开心扉，纽特不知道该如何应对。

 

有时候他在想皮奎尔为什么选择他来照顾帕西瓦尔。纽特一点儿也不了解人类。

 

他只知道可以用抚摸安慰，用话语安慰，不过他也发现这些都没什么用。

 

但是，纽特只能这么做了。他站起来，然后拥抱了帕西瓦尔，用双臂抱住他。帕西瓦尔惊讶地呆住了，接着也慢慢回抱了纽特，在这个拥抱中放松下来。

 

他们就这样站了一会儿，无言地安慰着对方。泪水打湿了他的衣领，纽特什么也没说。

 

帕西瓦尔退后了一步，他的眼睛通红，像血一样，但不再流泪了。

 

“我过着孤独的生活。”帕西瓦尔解释，“我把时间都花在工作上，别无其他。在我父母去世后，我集中所有的精力工作。我不知道它什么时候从一个让自己转移注意力的方法变成了我全部的生活。一直以来，我都不习惯有人在我身边——但是我觉得如果没有你和戈德斯坦的陪伴，我不可能过得像现在这样好。”

 

纽特笑了，“我们哪里也不去，所有没必要担心。”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

纽特随后意识到，帕西瓦尔的这次崩溃，只是一个开始，是被压抑的情感、内心的焦虑和未愈合的精神伤痛的一个征兆。

 

有一件事是肯定的，他们之间的关系发生了转变。帕西瓦尔不再掩饰自己的情感——只对纽特——当他感觉不对劲或开始恐慌的时候。

 

但是从帕西瓦尔所经历的一切中恢复，是一条漫长而疲惫的路。

 

在帕西瓦尔做出声明之后，这一点就更加明显了。

 


	6. 讯问

愧疚，愧疚，愧疚，像烟雾一样笼罩住帕西瓦尔。他看了一眼MACUSA里的人，然后一股破碎的感觉淹没了他。他想用领子遮住遍布伤痕的侧脸，但是他不能这么做。他必须坚强，必须坚定不移。

 

到了这个时候，退缩已经来不及了。帕西瓦尔知道这是必须做的，尽管他万般不愿意。

 

再次走进MACUSA，面对别人的目光，完全是另一种艰难。

 

穿着干净的、新熨的西服，向后疏好头发，刮了脸，帕西瓦尔看起来像被格林德沃抓住之前一样完整无缺。唯一不同的是他脸上多了一条凹凸不平的疤痕，这引起了人们的小声议论。他走向电梯，一路上都有人盯着他看。

 

就像有成千上万双眼睛在盯着他，每一双都带着批判。

 

在格林德沃之前，他从来不关心人们的想法。

 

 _呼吸_ ，他提醒自己。

 

“格雷夫斯先生！”开电梯的小精灵叫道。“再次看见你可真好！”

 

“我也是。”他说，至少小精灵没有盯着那条伤疤看。

 

“去哪一层，今天？”

 

“总调查部。”

 

“好的！”

 

电梯缓缓爬升，帕西瓦尔看着楼层一层一层滑过，他不禁觉得自己正在一点点坠入自己的坟墓。恐惧在他脑海里翻滚沸腾，他只能不断重复着让自己记得呼吸，就像念祷告一样。

 

总调查部的傲罗看到他走进来都很惊讶，他脸上带着沉重的表情——就像是一只幽灵在谴责他们没发现他不见了。帕西瓦尔没跟他们说任何话。路过蒂娜和科利尔——一个很有潜力的初级傲罗，他们两个迫不及待地和他打了招呼，帕西瓦尔也没停下了。

 

后来他觉得，在长时间的缺席之后这样对待他的傲罗并不好。

 

虽然别人的目光没有太困扰他，但他还是听到了他们躲着他在小声嘀咕。

 

他不能就这么快地走进调查室。

 

帕西瓦尔清楚将会发生什么。皮奎尔会让他从头说起，他要对自己被囚禁的事情做一个概述，小心翼翼地跳过不能让她知道的部分。一旦她知道了格林德沃做的事儿之后，她就会怜悯他，帕西瓦尔会为此恨她的。

 

但是只要帕西瓦尔不告诉她：自己当时差一点儿就会 _同意_ ，那么调查结束后他就会没事的。

 

帕西瓦尔大步走过部门的大厅，大衣在后面翻卷飘动。他一定引起了所有人的注意：他再次回来工作，带着冷峻的目光，脸上顶着一道伤疤。他曾把他们当做自己的朋友和家人。但是现在，好像他被扔进了一群陌生人里，好像他是一个格格不入的局外人。

 

他们盯着他看，在远处八卦，但是没有人敢靠近他。

 

 

好像过了好久之后，帕西瓦尔才站在了调查室的门口。

 

“你来早了。”一个声音从背后响起。皮奎尔。

 

“总比迟到好。”

 

皮奎尔嗤之以鼻。帕西瓦尔转身看着她。

 

“早上好，帕西瓦尔。”

 

“早上好，主席女士。我们可以开始了吗？”

 

“不用这么正式。还有，是的，再等我一分钟。我需要写点东西交给瑞贝卡。”

 

瑞贝卡是皮奎尔的助理。当皮奎尔忙得脱不开身的时候，瑞贝卡经常被派来到帕西瓦尔的办公室来找他。他喜欢这个女巫。她很高，很自信，而且工作干得很好。当然了，皮奎尔肯定会选一个最好的助理的。

 

皮奎尔快速写着字，帕西瓦尔利用这点时间盯着门看。一分钟之后，他就要告诉皮奎尔一些他自己都不愿承认的事情了。他的心脏砰砰跳着，而且他就要一脚踏进自己的坟墓，这个愚蠢的想法还是挥之不去。尽可能不那么明显地，他深呼吸着。没什么用，只能让他不再去想接下来他要坦白的事情。

 

他想念自己可以毫不犹豫地纵身火海的日子。

 

“完成了。”她说，让那张字条飞去找瑞贝卡。“现在，你能不能别盯着门好像你能看出个洞来一样，然后打开门走进去？”

 

 _操_ ，他没注意到刚才自己愣着出神一动不动。

 

“帕西瓦尔，如果你现在没准备好——”她温柔地说，一点儿也没有表现出那种她天生自带的领导气场。

 

“不，我可以。对不起，我的脑子只是有点……”他快速更正了要说的词，“卡住了。”

 

皮奎尔点头，看到他还僵在原地，她走过去开了门。帕西瓦尔因为这个突如其来的动作畏缩了一下。

 

“你确定你没事吗？”

 

她现在明显在用敏锐的目光来审视他。

 

“是的。”他狠狠咬着牙，更像是在说服自己。

 

皮奎尔示意他进去。调查室内，帕西瓦尔感觉自己是个犯人。孤零零的桌子上方，悬挂着仅有的一盏灯，在屋子里投下戏剧性的光影。桌子前后各有一把简单朴素的椅子。

 

帕西瓦尔坐了下来，把手放在大腿上，不想让皮奎尔看见。现在他的手还没开始发抖，但是他确信之后会的。

 

皮奎尔拿出了一张纸，从纸张大小看，是法律文件。她接着取出一支笔，施了咒语让它自己写字。“帕西瓦尔，在我们开始之前，你要知道你随时可以喊停。”

 

“好的，我知道了。”他说。毫无疑问，他不会这样做的。皮奎尔已经看到了他脆弱的一面——她要求他回来工作已经是个奇迹了。

 

“我知道你清楚规矩，但是为了正式起见，我还是要念出来。”皮奎尔出于对事实的考虑说道，她的记事本开始自己写字。

 

帕西瓦尔看着那支笔快速顺畅地移动着。

 

“MACUSA明确要求被调查人员必须讲述事实，同时有义务在声明中说明一切。MACUSA明文规定，如被调查人员违反以上规则，将立即终止调查并采取法律行动。”

 

这些都只是众多规定中最基本的。皮奎尔省略了剩下的部分，她知道帕西瓦尔早就背下来整页纸了。

 

“你愿意从头开始说吗？”

 

他一点儿都不想开始。“你知道发生了什么。”

 

“ _帕西瓦尔。_ ”皮奎尔警告他。

 

“我去欧洲协助追捕格林德沃，然后我被他抓住了。”

 

“他是 _如何_ 抓住你的？”

 

“格林德沃杀了威尔森、富勒、帕克斯和萨顿。他也制服了我。下一秒，我就在地下室里醒来。”

 

“然后？”

 

“他折磨了我。”他说得很简单，他的目光在桌子上刺出一个洞。

 

“帕西瓦尔，为了你自己和我，不要把这次调查弄得比现在还艰难。如果你不愿意说，就不要说得太仔细。但你知道的，你需要告诉我这些已经发生的事情。”

 

帕西瓦尔的手开始颤抖了，就像他预料到的那样。

 

“好吧。你想知道我有多害怕吗？我以为我会死在那个该死的地下室。开始的几天，格林德沃扔下我一个人待着，我很困惑。我不知道我在哪里，我也不知道会不会有人来救我。之后我意识到，不会有救援的——但是有时候还残留着的希望和等待更可怕。接着，在我接受了我只能靠自己之后，他出现了。”

 

皮奎尔努力让自己面无表情。但是帕西瓦尔看到了她眼神中的细小变化，她的目光稍稍柔和了一些。

 

 _不是更多的怜悯_ 。

 

“他顶着我脸走了进来，我明白了。我明白他正在干什么了。我也明白没人会来救我了。在我有机会说话之前，他不断地用钻心咒折磨我。一次一次，又一次。我认为我疯掉了。他终于停下之后，跟我说了我永远也忘不了的话。他——他……”

 

那些字眼每晚都回荡在帕西瓦尔的脑海里。他不想重复它们了，它们已经折磨自己一个月了。

 

“帕西瓦尔？”皮奎尔的担忧变得显而易见。是善意的，他猜。他呆坐在椅子上，因为那些已经到嘴边的话僵住了。“你不必说出来。”

 

“他说‘你抗拒得越厉害，你就越痛苦。自由只有几个字之遥。’”他快速地说完了。

 

皮奎尔察觉出帕西瓦尔接下来犹豫了。“继续。”她温柔地说。

 

帕西瓦尔终于直视她的眼睛。

 

“自始至终，我什么都没告诉他，一次也没有。这让他越来越挫败。他不给我食物，或者，他只给我吃不新鲜的面包或水一样的汤。”

 

他把吃的扔在帕西瓦尔面前的地上，变本加厉地羞辱他。帕西瓦尔的双臂被绑在身后，没有可能用手吃饭。更糟糕的是，格林德沃就等在一旁看着。

 

“我有一半时间都饿疯了。一旦我清醒一点，他就质问我，期待我给出答案。但是我没有，我一个字也没告诉他，所以他继续用了钻心咒，没完没了。”

 

“还发生了什么？到最后的时候？你记得吗？”

 

“折磨越来越严重。你看，他热衷于统治一切我有的东西。我睡着的时候他把我叫醒，或者给我灌药不让我睡觉。他依旧跟我说：这一切都可以停止，只要我肯告诉他。当然了，我拒绝了。我觉得当时他很挫败，因为他开始试着强行进入我的脑子。他没有成功——我练习过大脑封闭术。在这之后，折磨升级了，他在各个方面控制我。当他去工作的时候，他强迫我保持一个姿势不能动——有时候长达几个小时。如果我动了，我就会被钻心咒击中。我依然决绝告诉他任何事情，他也还是不能进入我的脑子，所以他越来越生气……当格林德沃生气的时候，早先的诡异的伪善消失了。之后的几天我什么也不记得了，只有疼痛的感觉。”

 

帕西瓦尔想着，好笑的一点是，那些还都是比较轻松的日子。只要他还坚信自己的信仰，那他的决心就不可动摇，坚如磐石，这时候，格林德沃需要踏过他冰冷的尸体才能得到那些MACUSA的秘密。

 

在那次格林德沃气疯失控之后，他没再这么做了。相反，他开始和帕西瓦尔在麻鸡的问题上展开辩论。不论是持续不断的疼痛还是文明的交谈，都很痛苦。

 

当然了，帕西瓦尔坚持着自己的信仰：不论什么情况，麻鸡和巫师都不应该混在一起。格林德沃同意。但是格林德沃的赞同一点儿也不让他感到欣慰。因为格林德沃认为麻鸡应该知道魔法世界的存在，而且麻鸡比巫师地位低。

 

_帕西瓦尔当着他的面嘲笑了他，格林德沃扔给他一个钻心咒作为回应。_

_“告诉我，帕西，如果一个巫师生在麻瓜家庭里会发生什么？或者，你们所谓的麻鸡？那会发生什么？这个孩子会被从父母身边夺走吗？他们是否会仅仅因为生来有罪而过上残破的生活？”_

_“不，他们——”_

_“那如果麻鸡想让我们死呢？”_

_“这不可能发生，”帕西瓦尔反驳，“他们都不知道我们真实存在。”_

_“那第二萨勒莫是怎么回事？”_

_“他们只是一个宗教群体。他们没有证据，不会真的引起麻烦的。”_

_“真的吗？那个第二萨勒莫的男孩正在帮我寻找默默然。因为你们的法律，默默然才存在。他们本不应该向麻鸡折腰，他们不会因为我们拒绝夺回属于我们的东西而死的。”_

_什么？_

_帕西瓦尔摇头。“这不可能，不会有默默然的。”_

_“我都看到了，帕西。就是因为你们的法律，那个孩子还在外面，还在等着帮助。你告诉我这公平吗？！”_

_疲惫、痛苦和饥饿让他头晕目眩，帕西瓦尔给不出答案。“我们的法律存在是有原因的。它们有问题但也是必须的。”这句话苍白空洞，帕西瓦尔都不确定自己还相不相信它们。_

_“别骗人了！你在骗我，骗你自己，骗那些所有在外面的、因你们隐藏自己而受到伤害的每一个巫师和女巫。”_

_可能辩论中最可怕的部分就是，格林德沃总是让自己显得非常理智。每一次，在被留在牢房里自食其果的时候，帕西瓦尔都感觉一部分的自己动摇了。又一个他曾经坚信不疑的信仰坠入黑暗的深渊。_

_……_ _直到那天，他几乎就要尖叫着说出：是的，法律不公平。是的，格林德沃是对的。是的，他会告诉格林德沃任何事情。_

 

“帕西瓦尔，你需要休息一下吗？”皮奎尔紧盯着他，眉毛因担心皱在一起。

 

“不用。”他虚弱地说。

 

皮奎尔扬起了眉毛。

 

“不用。”他重复道，这次声音坚定了一点。“我只是——其余的事情不是很清晰了。有太多的大块儿事情我不记得了。他试图钻进我的脑子太多次——有时候让我昏迷好几天。”

 

“就告诉我你记得的部分。”

 

“在格林德沃失控之后，剩下的时间里他一直给我下药。” _还说服我，帕西瓦尔没有说出来。_ “他给我下毒，是纽特后来在医院的时候制作了解药的那种毒剂。大部分时间他让我觉得自己被救了，其他时候……我现在不想重复发生的那些事情了，但是他想象的事情……太可怕了。作为傲罗我以为自己看过太多可怕的事情，但是我错了。后来，折磨到了某个时候我只能感觉到疼痛。我好几次记不起自己的名字——我觉得我疯了。然后有一天，格林德沃没再出现了，食物也消失了。我真正知道了饥饿是什么感觉。我记不清最后发生的事儿，也不记得被救了。我只是睡着了，认为自己再也不会醒来。”

 

“梅林啊。”皮奎尔吐出一口气。

 

帕西瓦尔此前只见过一次皮奎尔脸上露出如此的脆弱的表情。她轻轻地合上笔记本，然后看向帕西瓦尔。

 

帕西瓦尔的故事讲完了，皮奎尔可以一窥他的伤痛，而其他人没有这种机会。如果让帕西瓦尔自己决定的话，他会选择先告诉纽特。他信任纽特，甚至允许自己在纽特身边展现脆弱。而皮奎尔是他的上司——无论他们之间的关系有多亲近，她依然是他的上级领导。

 

“我们辜负了你。”她终于说。

 

“你们怎么可能知道？我听说他小心谨慎地掩饰着自己的痕迹。而且我在以前也不怎么友好。”他现在不像前几天那样愤怒地怪罪他们了，当时他还很脆弱。而且他深知格林德沃操控人心的能力。

 

皮奎尔摇头。“也许，只是也许，如果我们是从事其他工作的其他人，我会试图为自己辩护的，但是我们不是。我是主席，你是魔法安全部部长。我不应该犯这种错误。”

 

她说对了，他无法反驳。纽特跟他说过，当他在格林德沃手里的时候外面发生的事情——他知道格林德沃造成的所有破坏。想起这个很痛心：帕西瓦尔信任的人，和他相处多年的人都没能发现一个怪物取代了他。

 

“谢谢你的配合，帕西瓦尔。我昨天中午找拉兹姆谈过了，他知道你要回来。我告诉他你会在周五回来工作。我知道这很紧迫，但就像我之前跟你说的，我们现在需要你。”

 

帕西瓦尔闭上了眼睛，把脸埋在手里，叹气。“好吧，好吧，那就周五。”他依旧觉得自己被剥开了，所以不想看着皮奎尔的眼睛。现在他感觉自己是另外一个人，不再是主席的左膀右臂。

 

“再次谢谢你。你想要我送你出去吗？”

 

帕西瓦尔考虑拒绝她，因为他现在不想要任何人在身边，然后他想，为什么不呢？皮奎尔看起来并没有觉得他很虚弱，或者认为他比想象中的还要糟糕，至少她没有这样想。

 

他发现，走出MACUSA并不是什么糟糕的体验。大厅里的人们对着他微笑着，大概因为他没有尖叫着让他们滚开。

 

也许之前是他看错了。

 

即使这么想，现在在皮奎尔的陪伴下，他还是觉得自己很脆弱，自己就像是一团被切开的、任人宰割的肉。

 

即使这么想，也无法改变一个事实：在声明中，他隐瞒了很多事情。

 

如果有人知道了——他就完了。

 

**第一部分：我在幽灵面前醒来**

**结束**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：第一部分就结束啦，感谢大家的支持。开学之后更新会很缓慢，请谅解啦。


	7. 化为日常

**第二部分**

**结局的开始**

 

\---------------

**魔法安全部长，帕西瓦尔﹒H﹒格雷夫斯，回归MACUSA。**

_1927_ _年1月31日_

 

\------------

_经历了一个半月的恢复后，著名傲罗兼部长因工作需要复职。_

\------------

 **MACUSA** —在被格林德沃长期囚禁之后帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯获救，至今已经一个多月了。虽然这只是一年中的一小部分，但在他不在的这段时间里发生了很多事情。代理部长，埃里克﹒拉兹姆，尽管治安有方，但在搜捕格林德沃的任务中没有实质性的进展。伴随着这一问题，许多倍政客隐瞒很久的丑闻浮出水面。例如，两周前，劳伦斯议员因挪用公款被法庭起诉。

 

而早已被公众熟知的格雷夫斯部长，在为MACUSA工作期间，拥有完美无疵的履历，逮捕了众多危险的黑巫师。问题是，这次他能抓住格林德沃吗？曾经囚禁他的黑巫师？魔法界普遍表示十分担忧。但是，皮奎尔主席坚信格雷夫斯是部长一职的正确人选。

 

“他比我们中大多数人更有理由去追捕格林德沃。我向你们全体保证，格雷夫斯部长将尽他所能让格林德沃永远记住MACUSA的正义。”皮奎尔主席在昨天的新闻发布会上如是说。

 

现在，安全问题比以往的任何时候都要紧迫，危险隐藏在每一个角落，仍有一个问题萦绕在公众的脑海中：帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯是正确的人选吗？

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  _朱莉﹒布朗_

 

\------------

_1927_ _年2月4日_

帕西瓦尔的回归可以用多种方式来描述，最合适的可能就是“混乱”一词了。如果把事情按黑色和白色区分的话，没有一件是清晰的，一切都是灰色混沌的。MACUSA变了。往好的方向说，安全警戒加强了，但在其他方面，情况不太好。以往备受尊重的政府体制开始露出本来面目，在众目睽睽之下，丑闻一个接一个地暴露在公众面前。

 

大家对格雷夫斯的回归接受良好。他尽可能地做到平易近人，就像皮奎尔指示的那样，他甚至紧绷着微笑，忍住了刻薄的评价。

 

人们想要事情都回归正轨。某种程度上说事实也是如此。就像一张纸被剪开了，又用胶水粘回原来的样子，但是裂痕依在那里，只是看不出来而已。

 

帕西瓦尔接管了拉兹姆的工作，交接很顺利也很迅速。拉兹姆甚至完成了格林德沃留下的堆成山的文件，帕西瓦尔就不用接触这些了。

 

留给的帕西瓦尔的任务就是负责并展开对格林德沃的追捕调查。拉兹姆唯一破获的信息就是格林德沃的追随者害怕在纽约暴露，所以他们大部分在北部的州隐藏着或者搞着破坏。

 

所以，真的，没有有用的线索。

 

帕西瓦尔抛弃了拉兹姆的大部分成果，无意冒犯，但是帕西瓦尔有自己的明确详细的调查方法，如果想要取得进展的话，就需要按照自己的方式来。

 

一周过去了，帕西瓦尔再次沉浸在工作中，立刻就适应了随之而来的压力。他没有出一丁点差错也没有表现出一点儿异样。但是，在他脑海里，这是早晚的事儿。

 

同时，他还住在戈德斯坦家。姐妹俩是了不起的主人：给他做饭并照顾他保证一切都好，不管他对她们有多混蛋。他不知道该如何感谢她们，毕竟这是他自己要求住下来的。更合适的解决方案应该是尽早地搬出来，然后找个公寓。

 

他不会选择回家族大宅的，可能永远不会了。

 

纽特一直在尽力帮帕西瓦尔找住处，他有一天甚至请蒂娜帮忙一起找，但是依然一无所获。这也让帕西瓦尔有点恼火。

 

恼火使得他在回归的第七天，出事儿了。

 

帕西瓦尔大步走进大厅，走向办公室的时候，他注意到一间有宽阔的办公桌的房间里聚集了一圈傲罗，在小声用愤慨的语气讨论着。

 

他们背对着他，所以他靠在门口想要看看他们在干什么。

 

“你知道这简直荒唐至极！你没看见他脸上的伤疤吗？”

 

啊，他们在讨论他，他心跳漏了一拍。

 

“也有可能是他自己弄的。”一个年轻的傲罗说。帕西瓦尔在格林德沃替代他的几周前才招他进安全部。如果帕西瓦尔没记错的话，他叫斯潘塞。

 

听着他的傲罗讨论自己，帕西瓦尔感觉自己心跳加速了。他想要用行动唤起他们的忠诚，而不是这样。

 

“你是说，格雷夫斯部长划开自己的脸？你知道你自己在说什么吗，斯潘塞？”

 

“你们想一下！你们记得在格林德沃之前的时候？帕西瓦尔从没有对别人笑过。从来没有。现在他这种表现不正像是在掩饰发生的什么吗？”

 

“是的，虽然就像是这样，”另一个傲罗反驳。妮娜，她很有前途，来这里已经一年多了。“但是，这不是因为他为格林德沃工作，是因为我们没有发现他不见了。”

 

“真的吗？”斯潘塞质问。“那至少格林德沃在和我们交谈的时候更像个人类。”

 

“梅林，我听不下去了。我要休息一下。”妮娜说，非常挫败。她转过身，却发现帕西瓦尔靠在门口，紧皱着眉头。

 

她瞪大了眼睛，僵住了，尖叫了一声：“格雷夫斯部长！”

 

屋里的其他傲罗纷纷转身，都露出同样震惊的表情。

 

妮娜和其他人没什么好担心的。斯潘塞看起来像是被抓了个正着。

 

但是斯潘塞并没有表现出应有的惊讶。

 

“斯潘塞，你有什么话想跟我说吗？”帕西瓦尔傲慢地扬起了眉毛。他的心咚咚跳着，他都能在嗓子眼感受到。他们不能看出来，他提醒自己。

 

斯潘塞生气了，皱起眉。“实际上，我有话要说。你怎么能让威尔森、富勒、帕克斯和萨顿死掉然后自己被俘呢？你应该是我们中最好的。威尔森那么信任你。”

 

斯潘塞很明显有个人的原因。威尔森是许多新傲罗的导师。帕西瓦尔能理解斯潘塞的愤怒，但是他不能忍受斯潘塞顶撞上级并疯狂指责的行为。

 

并没有花时间为自己辩护，帕西瓦尔只是告诉斯潘塞：“出去。收拾好你的东西然后离开。我之后会派别人送文书给你签字的。”

 

斯潘塞笑了。帕西瓦尔的怒视加重了。

 

“你在开玩笑吧。”斯潘塞说。

 

“不，我没有。这个办公室不允许有不团结的情况。尤其是现在格林德沃正在外面威胁着巫师和麻鸡。收拾你的东西然后离开。”

 

在斯潘塞旁边的傲罗不舒服地动了动。有些看起来吓坏了，其他一些一脸不可置信。

 

“即使是格林德沃也不会这样做的。”斯潘塞愤恨地说，离近了帕西瓦尔。

 

帕西瓦尔的心又跳漏了一拍，他必须紧握双拳来保证不听使唤的手不暴露他内心的感受。格林德沃对待他的傲罗更好，这一事实简直要气疯他。

 

“对，但是，我不是格林德沃。现在，滚。”帕西瓦尔咬牙。

 

“你吓不到我，帕西瓦尔。你知道我怎么想的吗？”

 

“什么？你还可能想些什么来浪费整个办公室的时间？”帕西瓦尔质疑。他深深地调整着呼吸。

 

“我觉得你就是个懦夫。我们都知道是主席把你拽回来的。我们都知道你不可能再出任务了，你也做不到单独行动。”

 

呼吸，帕西瓦尔一遍又一遍重复着。但是空气似乎从他体内逃脱，斯潘塞只是戳到了帕西瓦尔的最表面的问题。

 

“我不在乎你是怎么想的。现在，滚，不然我会强迫你离开的。”帕西瓦尔成功挤出了这几个词，依然觉得缺氧。他周围的傲罗可能注意到他快速急促的吸气了。庆幸的是，斯潘塞非常气愤没有注意到。

 

“懦夫。”斯潘塞啐道，靠近了帕西瓦尔。他思索了一会儿，然后一阵风一样出去了，消失在走廊。

 

帕西瓦尔把注意力转移到其他傲罗身上，他们都像斯潘塞一样年轻。他应该向他们训话，他们单纯的脸庞等着他去斥责他们或者让他们离开，但是屋子开始旋转起来。他失去了空间感，也无法思考。

 

“我——”他向后退了一步，摇摇晃晃就要昏厥。

 

“格雷夫斯部长！”妮娜叫道，抓住了他的胳膊。

 

另一名傲罗拉过来一把椅子让他坐下，他们快速说着话。关于什么，帕西瓦尔搞不清楚。世界旋转着，他的脑子一片白雾，呼吸变成了短促的抽气。

 

不不不不。他不能让这种事在他们面前发生。

 

黑点遍布他的视野，他晕头转向。世界慢慢从他眼前消失，他什么也做不了。

 

\--------------

帕西瓦尔在MACUSA的病房醒来。这里是一个小部门，只是为了进行初步诊断或者治疗一些小伤小病。意味着他身上发生的事，并不严重。

 

即使这样，当帕西瓦尔坐起来的时候，所有的事如洪水般淹没了他。他下床站了起来，有点担心，护士不见踪影，他是不是不应该起床？以前每次他把自己搞进病房，他总是违背护士的命令溜走，让她们很恼火。

 

他希望这次他可以安全离开。

 

就在他要溜走的时候，一名护士进来了，是之前治疗过他无数次的那位。她总是斥责他被黑巫师伤到，或者工作过量让自己病倒。

 

“坐回去，格雷夫斯。”她直接命令道，替代了打招呼。

 

“我也很高兴见到你，洛伊斯。”他试着微笑。但是他坐回去的时候痛苦地扭曲了一下。

 

“如果你不是因为这种原因在这里的话我也会这么说的。”她说，没有回应他微笑。通常这个年长一些的女人会回应他的玩笑或者至少试着逗逗他，非常理解他讨厌待在病房里。但是现在，她皱着眉面露关心。

 

她板着的脸立刻就让帕西瓦尔安静了。

 

洛伊斯从写字板抬起头，紧盯着帕西瓦尔。“豪尔医生负责你在伊莉莎贝塔的治疗，是吗？”

 

“是……”

 

洛伊斯啧了一声。“我不知道为什么他们允许他负责你的治疗。他的工作从来也没什么好结果。所以你现在在这里。”

 

“发生了什么？”

 

“我认为，是很多事情的累积。傲罗妮娜说你在昏厥之前呼吸太急促。”

 

帕西瓦尔不由自主地小小地畏缩了一下。他的傲罗在看到这一切之后一定会认为他无法胜任部长一职了。他现在就应该去告知皮奎尔，他需要更多的时间，或许——

 

他再次站起来，洛伊斯抬起手示意。

 

“不，坐好。一切都很好。我告诉他们你晕倒是因为营养不良，这确实是一部分原因。你睡得也不好，是不是？”

 

“我最近有睡觉。”他撒谎。

 

“格雷夫斯，如果你不配合我没法帮助你。你晕倒是因为你吃的太少，你不睡觉，而且你还在受精神创伤的影响。”

 

“所以我应该怎么做？我不能喝安眠药剂，这你也知道。而且我向你保证，戈德斯坦姐妹已经让我吃得足够多了。”

 

洛伊斯的脸柔和了下来。“我听说欧洲有一个实验性的咒语。它可以投射在一个物体上，这样就能抑制梦和噩梦。我已经派研究人员去找了。至于你还在承受的痛苦……和别人谈谈困扰你的事情总是有帮助的。我不是在说你向皮奎尔做的声明报告，我是说聊聊你的内心——你需要让别人分担你的负担否则你永远不会好起来的，格雷夫斯。我不想再被叫到总调查部，只是因为你没有照顾好自己。”

 

帕西瓦尔嗤之以鼻。“我会处理好的。现在我可以走了吗？”

 

“我只需要再做最后一个检查确保一切都好，然后你就可以回家了。”

 

“回家？”他难以置信。他看了一眼表，现在才中午十二点。

 

洛伊斯耸肩，在写字板上写着，然后拿出了魔杖。“主席的命令，不是我的。”

 

怒火在帕西瓦尔心里燃烧。难道皮奎尔不知道坐在原地不能帮助他们找格林德沃吗？就在他必须回家休息的时候，那个神经病可能会去伤害更多的人。

 

帕西瓦尔感到洛伊斯的魔法检查着他，不太喜欢这种被侵扰的感觉。

 

“别生气，换做我也会叫你回家的。”

 

“格林德沃会利用这个时间领先我们的。”

 

“在你担忧这个之前，你需要先注意自己。今天剩下的时间放松一点，好吗？回家之后试着睡一会儿。你可以走了。”

 

帕西瓦尔点头，终于可以离开病床了。“谢谢你，洛伊斯。我向你保证你不会再在这里看到我了。”

 

“考虑到你们这些傲罗的工作，我很怀疑这句，但是，不用谢。我认真的——你要和别人多聊聊天。”

 

“我会的。”帕西瓦尔同意，打定主意不和任何人说。他自己都不知道如何帮助自己，别人怎么可能知道呢？而且不止这点，他不能告诉别人所有的事情，如果有人知道他差一点就要加入格林德沃……一切都完了。

 

他只能把这些埋在心底。

 

\---------------

帕西瓦尔直接幻影移形回家了，需要一些时间远离人们。他站在门口很长时间，不想进去。他知道这样做很蠢，但是他控制不住。

 

他没顾上脱大衣，直接向屋子里走去，看到地上的那张皱皱巴巴的纸，停了下来。

 

帕西瓦尔颤抖了一下，但还是捡起纸片。他无法想象别人发现这张纸条的情形——尤其是那天的事情之后。

 

\---------------

纽特写完一个句子，挫败地扔下笔。写书对他来说很容易，但是，这些细碎的片段还是很难写。也许整理他的书稿才是最难的。

 

他站起来准备找点水喝，突然传来一阵急促的敲门声。纽特迟疑了，思索着万一门外是危险的人怎么办。

 

屋子有防护魔咒。

 

纽特相信蒂娜和帕西瓦尔有能力布下他见过的最强的防护咒语。所以，门外的人不可能是坏人。

 

纽特小心翼翼地靠近门口，紧握着魔杖以防万一，然后把门打开一条缝。

 

他看见一双熟悉的浅蓝色的眼睛还有熟识的微笑。

 

“忒修斯？！”纽特叫道，彻底打开了门。

 

忒修斯一个箭步冲上去拥抱住他的弟弟，笑容变大了。纽特回抱了他，但是抑制不住看到他的哥哥出现在美国而感到困惑。忒修斯在政府的工作就像帕西瓦尔在MACUSA一样很忙。而且，他哥哥是怎么知道来戈德斯坦家找他的？

 

忒修斯放开了纽特，感受到纽特的难以置信和困惑，他的笑容消失了。

 

“看见我不高兴吗？”

 

“不，不是，我当然很开心见到你。只是……你为什么在这？你怎么知道的？家里切都好吗？妈妈和爸爸还好吗？”

 

忒修斯自行走进屋里，挥了挥手，让纽特不要担心。“这正是我要问你的呢。你是不是完全忘了上学期你应该回家和爸爸妈妈吃晚饭？”

 

纽特闭嘴了，咬紧了牙。

 

“你真的忘了！”

 

“我错了，忒斯。我太过忙于写书和照顾帕西瓦尔了。我会回家的，我发誓。”

 

“哦，没事儿。你只是错过了我的声明，还让爸爸妈妈担心得不行。”忒修斯轻描淡写地说，在餐桌旁坐下。

 

纽特听到他的父母很担心，想要翻白眼。因为他到处旅行，父母一直很担心——这不是什么新鲜事儿。

 

“等等，你说的声明是什么意思？”

 

“我带安卡去了法国，在上一封信里我和你说过。我们到了之后，我向她求婚了。她同意了。”忒修斯掩饰不住地笑了。

 

纽特也笑了。“恭喜！”他为他哥哥由衷地感到高兴。安卡是位漂亮的女巫，还是纽特见过的最善良的女性（也许除了奎妮之外）。安卡是一名治疗师，正好和忒修斯草率冲动的天性互补。当忒修斯不顾后果的时候，安卡可以稳住他。有安卡作为嫂子，纽特很高兴。

 

忒修斯站起来，好让纽特再次拥抱他。

 

“谢谢。”他说，他们分开之后，“我真希望告诉咱爸妈的时候你在现场。我发誓咱妈当时差点晕过去。梅林啊，我这辈子从没见过咱爸笑得这么开心。”

 

纽特乐了，“我也希望我能看到这一幕。”

 

“你确实应该在场。但是没关系。我知道你在这儿是因为有重要的事情要做。这是我第一次来纽约呢。当然啦，我也是为了来看看亲爱的老帕西。我们好久没见了，我很想念这个坏脾气的老家伙。”忒修斯笑着。

 

“你不能叫他帕西。”

 

“为什么？因为他会生气吗？看他生气很好玩的。”

 

“不是，我的意思是——”纽特犹豫了，不知道该如何描述帕西瓦尔对这个名字的厌恶。“这会让他难受的。他现在听到这个名字会想起格林德沃。”

 

“哦……”忒修斯茫然地说，笑容消失了，“情况很不好，嗯？”

 

“不是一直这样的。但是最好还是避免说这个名字吧。”

 

“我知道了……”忒修斯陷入沉默。

 

卧室里传来幻影移形的声音，纽特和忒修斯对视一眼，纷纷拔出了魔杖。这个时间不应该有人回来的。

 

他们小心地走向卧室的门，门打开了，他们举起了魔杖。帕西瓦尔睁大了眼睛，不仅仅是因为有两根魔杖指着他，还有忒修斯﹒斯卡曼德在美国，正站在戈德斯坦家的客厅里。

 

他们一认出帕西瓦尔，就放下了魔杖。

 

“帕西瓦尔？”忒修斯终于找回了声音，说道。

 

帕西瓦尔露出了真心的笑容，他好多年都没见忒修斯了——自从战争结束之后。忒修斯也很兴奋，冲过去一把抱住了他的老友。帕西瓦尔很快回抱了他，非常高兴。

 

“你在这里干什么？”分开之后帕西瓦尔问道。

 

“发现我欠我的朋友一次拜访。自从你从世界上最险恶的黑巫师手里逃出来，你就成了传说。据我所知，你能坚持下来，已经比我更称得上是英雄了。”

 

“那我想你都听说了？”

 

“你知道任何关于格林德沃的消息都备受关注。那个些文章的女人现在一定赚翻了。”

 

“朱莉﹒布朗，”纽特补充道，这是帕西瓦尔回来后他说的第一句话。

 

帕西瓦尔厌恶地皱起脸，“梅林啊，我恨这个女人。”

 

“你恨所有的记者。”

 

“我只恨那些光顾着赚钱的记者。”帕西瓦尔反驳。

 

忒修斯乐了，“那就是几乎所有记者啦。”

 

“你怎么提前回家了？”纽特突然问道。

 

帕西瓦尔看起来不太情愿。“很明显，我没有好好吃饭和睡觉。我晕倒了，医生让我回家。”他看着忒修斯好像在等着他的反应，但是忒修斯什么也没说。相反，忒修斯只是找了一把椅子坐下，等着他们说点别的。

 

纽特的眼睛张大了。他知道帕西瓦尔大多数晚上都睡不好……但是因为缺觉而晕倒？“快坐下。你中午吃饭了吗？我来做点吃的吧。”

 

帕西瓦尔坐下，加入了忒修斯，纽特则忙着准备午餐。纽特听到帕西瓦尔和忒修斯两个人相谈甚欢。很明显，他们有十三年没见了。回想起在医院的时候帕西瓦尔讲的忒修斯的故事，纽特偷偷笑了，很高兴他们分别这么久之后又相聚了。

 

他们聊了两个小时之后，忒修斯必须离开。他带着一串从英国往返美国的门钥匙，现在已经有点晚了。

 

“纽特，你最好在四月举行婚礼的时候回来。我会送请帖给你的。帕西瓦尔，你也是。”

 

纽特和帕西瓦尔不敢相信地对视了一眼。现在距离四月只有两个月了。

 

“为什么这么赶？”纽特问。

 

“安卡想在四月办婚礼。”

 

纽特想说这简直有点荒唐，但是他回忆起安卡有时候很挑剔。也许最好不要说什么“我一定会去的。总之我要在三月回去发表我的书。一个月之后见？”

 

“我会等着的。我认真的。如果你错过婚礼，爸妈不杀了你的话，我会第一个动手的。帕西，我希望也能见到你。”

 

纽特看着帕西瓦尔僵住了，紧绷着点了头。

 

忒修斯的嘴张成了“O”，赶紧弥补道：“对不起，我不是有意——”

 

_“帕西，自由只有几个字之遥。”_

_“别哭了，帕西，作为安全部长哭可不合适，你觉得呢？”_

_“张开你的眼睛，帕西！”_

 

格林德沃的话在他脑内狂轰滥炸，他的心随着每一句话跳的更快。他被纽特拉回现实，纽特正站在他面前，抓着他的肩膀。

 

“操，”帕西瓦尔咒骂，从纽特的手下挣脱开，“对不起，我——”

 

“别为你无法掌控的事情道歉。”纽特说。

 

“帕西瓦尔，我很抱歉，我忘了。”忒修斯道歉，无以言表的愧疚。

 

“我也很抱歉，那个白头发的混蛋毁了你给我起的愚蠢的昵称。这……我很好。”他深深地吐出一口气。

 

“也许你应该去睡一会儿。”纽特提议，“你说你因为缺觉晕倒了。”

 

“好主意。”

 

帕西瓦尔转身离开，没有说再见。换做其他情况，这很无礼，但是纽特和忒修斯能看出他晕晕乎乎的状态——他需要一个人待一会儿。

 

帕西瓦尔一走出客厅，忒修斯叹气：“情况确实很不好。记得之后告诉他，我真的很抱歉。”

 

“我会的，忒斯。而且我保证我会去你的婚礼的。咱爸妈生气的话你一个人是承受不住的。”

 

忒修斯深情地揉了揉纽特的头发，“说的对，小弟弟。我期望到时候见到你。再见。”

 

忒修斯出去后，纽特关上了门，走向放着三只空碗的餐桌。他施咒让它们自行清洁干净，然后担忧地看着他们卧室的小门。

 

\---------------

晚些时候，蒂娜和奎妮从前门进来，高兴地和纽特打招呼。奎妮走进她的房间换衣服，蒂娜坐到了纽特身边，纽特正用手托着头，呆呆地出神。

 

“帕西瓦尔怎么样了?”蒂娜问。

 

“我觉得他在睡觉。”

 

“那就好。他跟你说了吗？”

 

纽特点头，“他说他没有补充足够多的营养和睡眠。”

 

“这就是他说的？”蒂娜突然提高了音量。“这个男人，天哪。”

 

“什么？还发生了什么吗？”

 

“他在和一些初级傲罗谈话的时候晕过去了。护士和所有人说是因为营养不良，但是有一个初级傲罗跟我说了事情经过。听起来他恐慌发作了。”

 

纽特想要用脑袋撞桌子。“他为什么就不让我们帮助他呢？他为什么坚持自己一个人应对所有事情呢？”

 

“帕西瓦尔一直这样……我猜他倔强的个性会持续下去。”

 

剩下的晚上，帕西瓦尔一直呆在卧室里，辗转反侧，终于睡了一会儿。这天晚上，他神奇地没有做噩梦。

 

\---------------

第二天上班，帕西瓦尔一秒钟也耽搁。

 

他把大衣挂在挂钩上，注意到大衣口袋里露出的那张皱皱巴巴的卡片。他把它抽出来，听到有人敲门，赶紧放进抽屉。

 

拉兹姆走进办公室。

 

“你当着初级傲罗的面把斯潘塞开除了？！”

 

“我向你保证，这是他自找的。”

 

“之后和我详细说说。这只是我来这里的一部分原因。先说对不起——但是我们找到了一条关于格林德沃的线索。”

 

“你没有第一时间告诉我？”

 

“这不是很紧迫。我觉得你想要先和受害者沟通一下。也许你能帮她。她一直在发抖，我们把她从另一个仓库救出来——似乎格林德沃的追随者同样放弃了这个仓库。”

 

帕西瓦尔皱眉。“为什么没人通知我发生的事情？”

 

“因为你需要睡眠！当时是凌晨，我们不能再让你昏倒一次了。”

 

帕西瓦尔想要争辩他可以牺牲更多的睡觉时间，但是一想到周围的所有人都会喋喋不休的叨唠，他觉得不值得。很明显，没有人再相信他可以照顾好自己了。见鬼的，他当着所有人的面昏倒了，他自己都开始相信了。

 

“好吧。但是，下次我想要你立刻通知我。”

 

拉兹姆点头，看着帕西瓦尔站起来，拿起咖啡。“现在，一边走一边跟我说一下受害人的情况。”

 

\---------------

艾尔茜，这个名字是他们知道的唯一信息。他们还发现她不理解魔法而且害怕魔法。所以她是个麻鸡。

 

她在格林德沃的一处仓库被找到——格林德沃的追随者经常到此碰头并搞破坏。很明显，有个匿名者给MACUSA提供了线索，这让帕西瓦尔脑内警铃大作。

 

这个可怜的女孩被发现的时候身上有几处伤口——现在已经痊愈了，但是她的精神还是有问题。

 

她被施了屏蔽咒，就像其他闯进魔法世界的麻瓜一样。但是，他们没有屏蔽她在仓库里经历的记忆。她还保留着无意间听到的相关信息。

 

帕西瓦尔看到她的第一眼就知道，这个女孩还不到十八岁。她的眼睛大大的，充满了恐惧，一边颤抖一边惊恐地环视这间冰冷的审讯室。

 

“她不是罪犯，为什么在这里？”帕西瓦尔难以置信地问拉兹姆。

 

“魔法让她害怕。我们不知道还能把她安排到哪里了。”

 

“所以审讯室很合适？”

 

其他傲罗看着帕西瓦尔训斥拉兹姆，很担心。自从他开除了斯潘塞，傲罗都很怕他。

 

但是，拉兹姆站定了：“我们才把她带进来。没造成任何伤害。”他举起双手表示投降。

 

“好，那我要带她出去。清空一间办公室——一间临近的，这样她就不会看到任何魔法了。”

 

“遵命。”拉兹姆点头，“哦还有，我把笔落在你的办公桌上了，我能回去取一下吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

拉兹姆向其他傲罗下达着命令，帕西瓦尔则小心地观察着那个女孩。

 

帕西瓦尔怨恨拉兹姆让他处于现在这种境况。

 

他从来都不擅长同情黑巫师的受害者。他强大的气场总是能让罪犯垮掉，无论他们有多倔强或者疯狂。

 

叹着气，帕西瓦尔走进了审讯室。

 

他立刻就回忆起皮奎尔调查他的样子。为什么格林德沃总是出现在他脑海里？帕西瓦尔想要打自己。为什么他不能只关注这个女孩，不让自己的思绪陷入黑暗呢？

 

一声呜咽。

 

那个女孩看到了他，立刻惊恐地不由自主地向后躲。

 

“艾尔茜？没事儿了，我是来帮助你的。没人会伤害你了。”

 

她没有说话，依旧小心谨慎地打量着帕西瓦尔。他很能理解她的感受。

 

“你看，我们出去怎么样？你想喝点咖啡吗？”

 

“水。”她声音小小的。

 

“我会给你找杯水的。来，跟我走。”他伸手示意她起来。

 

他们一起走出审讯室，艾尔茜跟着他后面，紧紧抱着自己。

 

“格雷夫斯，长官，我清理出汉森的办公室了。”一名初级傲罗告诉他。

 

“谢谢。还有你能帮我叫科利尔过来吗？我需要有人协助我。”

 

“遵命，长官。”

 

洛蕾塔﹒科利尔之前因为同情心泛滥而违背规矩，越界了，但是帕西瓦尔发现现在这种情况她很有帮助。试着去安慰艾尔茜让他觉得自己就像条缺氧窒息的鱼。

 

他希望艾尔茜能告诉他们一些有用的信息。

 

帕西瓦尔关上门，坐到了艾尔茜身边，并没有坐到桌子对面，不想威胁到她。

 

“我在哪里？”艾尔茜突然问，直接得让帕西瓦尔有点吃惊。

 

“警察局。”

 

用麻鸡的词汇解释从长远来讲更好。即使部门里没有人看起来像便衣的麻鸡警察。

 

“你会……魔法？对吗？求你告诉我，我没有疯掉。”

 

帕西瓦尔点头。小心翼翼地，他拿出了魔杖，召唤过来一个杯子，“清水如泉”他念到，杯子立刻盛满了水。

 

他的直觉是对的，艾尔茜并没有因为看到咒语而畏缩。可以说，她看起来很惊奇。她并不畏惧魔法本身，她只是被会魔法的人威胁了。现在看起来她感觉安全多了。、

 

“我很抱歉之前他们对待你很粗鲁。我手下的一些傲罗不知道如何对待不会魔法的人。”

 

艾尔茜点头，安静地小口喝着水。

 

“听着，我知道你经历了极其可怕的事。我自己也经历过，而且我知道害怕一切事物是什么感受。囚禁你的人正是俘虏我的人的手下。我们想要抓捕他们——就是囚禁你的巫师——把他们绳之以法。你可以和我讲讲那些人吗？”

 

艾尔茜不愿意说话，她惊恐的表情又回来了。她颤抖着，盯着放在大腿上的水杯看，避开帕西瓦尔。

 

门缓慢地开了，蒂娜而不是科利尔进来了。

 

“戈德斯坦，科利尔在哪？”

 

“在外面跑一个案子。我被叫过来替代她。”

 

帕西瓦尔能接受。蒂娜也极具同情心，很像科利尔。只是，她的同情心让她自己陷入严重得多的麻烦。例如第二塞勒姆案件。

 

“好吧，蒂娜。”他出于习惯叫回了她的名字。“我想让你记笔记。如果想到任何有关的问题就打断我。”

 

蒂娜点头，从汉森的桌子上抓起几张纸和一支笔。

 

帕西瓦尔转向艾尔茜，后者正害怕地观察着他们。

 

“艾尔茜，拜托了。那个男人和他的追随者，他们伤害其他人。我知道——”帕西瓦尔深吸一口气，不想当着蒂娜的面提起，“我知道说出你的经历很可怕。我知道这会带来你想要忘掉的恐怖记忆。但是，拜托了，看在其他人而不是你自己的面上，告诉我们事情的经过。你能回忆起任何听过的名字吗？或者任何类似的？”

 

艾尔茜再次低下头。“他们总是提到格林德沃和麻鸡这两个词。他们经常一边笑着一边用魔法伤害我。我太疼了，大多数时间根本无法集中注意力。”

 

“这没关系。你还记得他们说格林德沃什么了吗？”

 

“那是谁？”他问。

 

“他是个邪恶的人，想要挑起战争。他把我囚禁在一间仓库好几个月。”

 

艾尔茜抬头，她明白了，脸上露出同情。“我真的希望能帮上忙。我想要——但就是记不得了。我只记得最后的时候他们说格林德沃要他们离开。我很害怕，以为他们要杀了我。”

 

“另一个废弃的仓库吗？为什么所有的追随者都离开了？”蒂娜问。

 

“我也不知道。这奇怪。我很了解他，可以说他放弃纽约了，”帕西瓦尔说，“艾尔茜，他们说要去哪里了吗？”

 

“没有。他们只是一直说不想离开。”

 

安静了一小会儿，帕西瓦尔和蒂娜都对这一点点信息很失望。

 

“等等，”艾尔西突然说，“他们没透露地点，但是听起来他们没有离开这座城市。其中一个说他很高兴不用离开家人。”

 

“他要干什么？”帕西瓦尔问，并不确定这人是谁。

 

“那关于关押你的那些人，你听到他们的名字了吗？”蒂娜问。

 

“我不知道他们的名字，但是他们提到了一个叫布里奇斯的，还有……”艾尔茜回忆着，“安德鲁？艾伯特？斯蒂尔。”

 

“哦梅林啊。”蒂娜吐出一口气。

 

“操”同时帕西瓦尔说。

 

“他是谁？”艾尔茜问，因为他们强烈的反应感动惊讶。

 

“安德鲁﹒斯蒂尔，一名国会议员，很有一些影响力。蒂娜——我们需要调查他。”

 

“你们不会逮捕他吧？”艾尔茜叫到，难以置信地站起来。

 

“我们不会因为无根据的话逮捕任何人。我们需要证据。如果安德鲁﹒斯蒂尔真的为格林德沃工作，不出错的话，我们会抓捕他的。我们需要花上点时间，就这样。”

 

蒂娜点头同意帕西瓦尔说的话。

 

“现在，你还记得其他的事儿吗？”

 

艾尔茜摇头，“我很抱歉。”

 

“没关系的，你已经帮我们找到了方向。而且你头脑很清晰。谢谢你帮助我们，艾尔茜。我们会抓住他们的，不用担心。”

 

“我能知道你的名字吗？”艾尔茜问。

 

帕西瓦尔耸肩。为什么不呢？这个女孩一个小时之后就会被屏蔽了，就像所有麻鸡应该的那样。

 

“帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯，魔法安全部长。我身边的女士是蒂娜﹒戈德斯坦，我的一名傲罗。”

 

“傲罗。这是什么意思？”

 

“相当于你们世界中的警察。”帕西瓦尔解释。

 

“我听他们说了很多次傲罗，但是从来没听到过名字。”

 

“你已经帮了我们很多了，艾尔茜。”帕西瓦尔真诚地说。并不是他恨麻鸡。与格林德沃的信仰相反，他们也是人类，就像他和其他巫师一样。帕西瓦尔只是知道麻鸡在魔法世界没有容身之地。他们不应该混在一起，否则会发生可怕的事情，例如塞勒姆。格林德沃在这方面是对的。

 

“现在怎么办？”

 

“蒂娜会带你去记忆注销部门。你要自我介绍一下，然后你会醒来就好像无事发生过一样。”

 

他没有提及将有一大堆糟乱的事儿留给屏蔽人员去收拾。他们需要消除每一个发现艾尔茜失踪的人，那会有很多人。

 

“我不会记得这一切的？”艾尔西平静地问。

 

“一点儿都不会。”

 

艾尔西稳住自己，从椅子里站起来。“很好。”

 

帕西瓦尔也站起来，他的脑内旋转着关于格林德沃的疑问，他在计划着什么？

 

“谢谢你今天的帮助，艾尔西，蒂娜会带你上楼。”

 

艾尔西点头，之前恐惧的表情消失了。“也谢谢你，格雷夫斯先生。”

 

他让艾尔西和蒂娜出去了。

 

\---------------

帕西瓦尔站在那些他最信任的高级傲罗面前，所有人都带着坚信不疑的信任看着他。他们是与他共事多年的人，是在危机时刻并肩作战的人，是当初在办公室里上级刁难他支持他的人。现在，他们年纪更大，也更有经验，而且相互信任，知道如何干好自己的工作。

 

“我将要告诉你们的事情不能在这个屋子之外说，”他开始讲话，“今天的调查告诉我们，格林德沃正计划着一些事情。我们不知道具体是什么，但是他让他的信徒离开仓库和窝藏地，去往纽约的其他地方。不仅如此，我要求你们监视安德鲁﹒斯蒂尔。我们不能仅凭那个女孩提及他的名字就确定他参与其中了。但是我相信你们都知道，安德鲁﹒斯蒂尔针对我们部门多年了。他并不缺少动机。”

 

傲罗偷笑起来。帕西瓦尔是对的：斯蒂尔持续削减他们的资金，而且经常希望管理部门比总调查部更有权力，他一点儿也不懂部门是如何运作的。

 

“安德鲁﹒斯蒂尔就是个混蛋，如果他帮助那个疯子的话，我们会抓捕他的。”帕西瓦尔声明。

 

在这之后，帕西瓦尔接下来的几个小时都在安排针对这个议员的调查。这天的剩下时间，他用来批阅文件，思索着格林德沃究竟在计划什么。

 

他依旧很担心格林德沃会来找他。这个人正逍遥法外，很可能伤害着人们，帕西瓦尔想到这里控制不住地颤抖了一下。

 

\---------------

_1927_ _年2月13日_

今天是星期天——情人节的前一天——帕西瓦尔明天一点儿也不想去上班。他不想路过傲罗的时候听到他们在说自己的另一半，或者被不断问有没有去约会什么人，答案是，没有，而且这个答案可能不会变了。

 

今天的晚饭简直就是一场诡异的折磨。纽特和蒂娜都忙着各自的工作，留他和奎妮在饭桌边上坐着。

 

奎妮也不像往常一样。她笑得少了，而且有些抑郁，就好像她思念着什么人。

 

帕西瓦尔为奎妮感到难过，但是没有评价她的情绪。相反，他努力在吃饭的时候多说一些，好让奎妮从让她伤心的事情上分心。

 

“你的工作还顺利吗？”他问，当然了，这是他唯一能想起来的话题。

 

奎妮微弱地笑了一下，“哦，挺好的。倒是阿博内西因为我而分心搞砸了很多事情，办公室里大胆一点的人们都在谈论着情人节，但是我不知道该和他们聊什么，自从……那个……”她犹豫了，好像想要换个话题。“我没有什么人可以说的。”

 

帕西瓦尔不知道该说些什么，所以他露出自己能做到的最同情的表情。

 

“那你呢？我知道工作让你们这些傲罗很忙，但是你有没有发现什么特别的人呢?”

 

他摇头。他认为不会有什么人了——尤其是他经历了这么多之后。他之前没有时间想这些……但是现在？

 

“我怀疑以现在这种情况，不会有人了。”他耸肩。因为确实，这也不是什么大问题，不是吗？他这辈子大部分时间都是孤身一人，习惯了回到空荡荡的家，只有公文陪伴，然后和那些他都记不得名字的人过夜。

 

奎妮摇了摇头，用叉子玩着盘子里的食物。“这么想一点儿也不好。独自一人对谁都不是好事儿，即使是你也一样。”

 

帕西瓦尔再次不知道该说什么，所以他快速地吃着饭。每次他想到奎妮可能会试着听到他的想法，他就很紧张，即使她坚称自己没有“试着”去听，他想尽可能快地离开这间屋子。

 

“那纽特呢？”奎妮突然问。

 

帕西瓦尔扬起眉毛，“纽特？你说什么意思？”

 

“就是你们两个好像很亲近，你知道的？没发生什么吗？”

 

“不，不，不是这样的。他只是我的一个好朋友。就是这样，真的。”

 

他从来没仔细想过这件事。但是现在他认真思考起来，发现自己并不讨厌这个主意。实际上，他很喜欢。帕西瓦尔很想诅咒奎妮让他往这个方向想——现在他停不下来了。

 

奎妮在这之后不再说话了，但是并不意味着这个话题消失了。帕西瓦尔一直在想着，幻想着他可以告诉人们，是的，他也有人。

 

梅林，忒修斯如果发现了会杀了他的。

 

晚些时候，纽特回来了，帕西瓦尔更加密切地观察着纽特，欣赏着他脸被微笑点亮或者谈到他的魔法生物时神采奕奕的样子。

 

 _明天上班将会是漫长的一天_ ，帕西瓦尔想着。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：各位看官老爷久等啦，第七章断断续续翻译了好久呀，希望大家喜欢。最后是在奎妮的撮合下情窦初开的部长吗？（误


	8. 大西洋彼岸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高虐预警

****

_他正站在格林德沃身边，即使脚边堆积在大量的尸体，他依旧面无表情。有成百上千的死尸。格林德沃把手搭在他的肩膀上就好像在为他们的成果自豪——就好像成百上千个无辜的人死去是一个伟大的成就一样。当意识到自己要死了，人们的脸恐惧地扭曲起来。_

_“如果没有你，这是不可能的。”格林德沃在他耳边低语。_

_他的脸依旧毫无波澜。_

_他们慢悠悠地踏过这些尸体，然后他看到了蒂娜可怜的脸——他没有什么反应，一点儿也不因为他的前徒弟从这个世界上消失了而伤心难过。_

_“必须这样做，为了更伟大的利益。”格林德沃说。_

_帕西瓦尔点头。_

 

\---------------

帕西瓦尔在一阵狂乱中醒来，抽着气，眼泪从脸颊滚落，他的毯子在脚底下团成一堆。纽特站在他面前，看起来谨慎又担忧。帕西瓦尔想要说点什么，一声抽噎从他嘴里溢出。纽特的眼睛变大了，靠近了帕西瓦尔。

 

帕西瓦尔强迫自己没有躲开。

 

纽特没有说话，只是提供了温暖的臂弯。现在这种情况，语言无法传达他们的感受。所以，仅仅说“没事儿的”是远远不够的。

 

帕西瓦尔在纽特的怀里渐渐放松下来。他依旧因为看到的事情而震惊眩晕，他也觉得自己不再完全属于周围的世界，他好像陷入一种恍惚的状态无法自拔。

 

“你想谈谈吗？”纽特问。

 

_是的，他想。非常想。_

 

帕西瓦尔摇头，无法说话。

 

_但是他不能说。他不会说的。_

 

帕西瓦尔颤抖着，感觉很痛苦，他厌恶那些自己几乎就要做的事情。他不配得到纽特的安抚，他不配住在戈德斯坦家，不配和他们在一起。当他走在MACUSA的走廊时，他的傲罗用尊敬的目光看着他。他们不会知道，他几乎要把他们全部出卖给格林德沃，只是想逃离疼痛。

 

但是，帕西瓦尔很自私。他不想离开现在抱着他的怀抱，所以他一个字也没告诉纽特。此刻失去纽特的支持就像是失去连接这个世界的最后的桥梁，而且他再也不会找回自我了。

 

几周之前，他想要扔掉这根拐杖，但是相反，似乎他要永远依赖纽特了。

 

梅林啊，他自己都觉得自己很可怜。

 

他抽泣着，纽特轻抚他的头发——他享受着这份他不配拥有的安慰。

 

脸上挂着泪痕，一只手放在他后背上，他就这样再次睡着了。

 

\---------------

纽特醒了，脖子有点抽筋，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他很冷，很尴尬地躺在帕西瓦尔身边；他们没盖被子，卧室里冷得不可思议，就好像戈德斯坦姐妹没有开暖气一样。纽特想起身，至少拽一条毯子盖上，但是帕西瓦尔躺在他臂弯里，睡得正香，轻轻打着呼噜。

 

因为帕西瓦尔做噩梦而惊醒已经成为纽特的日常——但是在他身边醒来还是第一次。

 

纽特不知道该怎么办。他需要喂他的动物，他也想盖被子停止打寒颤，但是如果他动一下的话，帕西瓦尔就会被弄醒了。

 

昨晚的事情证明，帕西瓦尔需要睡眠。

 

清晨苦涩寒冷。纽特不知道深夜的时候是什么事情纠缠住帕西瓦尔，但是这个问题必须要解决。如果安眠药剂行不通的话，肯定还有其他药剂可以吧？因为帕西瓦尔昨晚的表现……不太对劲。

 

纽特的胳膊开始变麻了，所以他小心翼翼的抽出来。帕西瓦尔在睡梦中翻了个身，小声嘀咕着什么，但是神奇的是，他没有醒。

 

纽特揉着自己有些刺痛的胳膊，从床脚拉过毯子给帕西瓦尔盖上，然后进了箱子，需要一个人静静。之后，当帕西瓦尔不再被噩梦困扰的时候，他需要和帕西瓦尔谈谈，试着帮助他彻底摆脱噩梦。

 

纽特从温暖舒适的箱子爬上来之后，他看到床上只有一团毯子——模糊不清的谈话声从厨房传来。他打开卧室的门，发现奎妮、蒂娜和帕西瓦尔正坐在餐桌旁一起吃早餐。他们一会儿都要去上班了，留下纽特一个人在这里。

 

他马上就要完成书稿了，魔法部也很期待，但是看到他们愉快地交谈着，又想起昨晚上帕西瓦尔的事情，他不想离开。

 

他们四个人在一起的时光就要画上句号了。最终，纽特会回家的。多年的环球旅行和写书记事，也要告一段落了。

 

\---------------

当他们去上班后，纽特去了纽约的魔法图书馆。豪尔医生完全没能解决帕西瓦尔的噩梦问题，而且纽特也不知道除了图书馆还有哪里可以找到帮助的方法。他期望能找到一些关于处理噩梦的方法的书。

 

进入图书馆，他被这里的宏伟庞大震撼住了。这里至少有四层，每一层都层层叠叠码放着成千上万本书。他太震惊了，都不知道该从哪里开始。他站在门口，瞠目结舌地盯着书看，像个傻子。

 

“第一次来？”一个巫师路过他的时候坏笑着。

 

纽特回过神来，走进图书馆，想知道从哪里开始。到处都有巫师和女巫，小声交谈着，或者读着书，有条不紊地干着自己的事情，书籍在空中飞着，一会儿又自动飞回书架上。

 

纽特还是有点晕头转向。

 

“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”一个年长的男人向他走来，脸上带着善意的微笑。“你看起来有点晕。”

 

纽特放松下来：“啊是的，那个，这是我第一次来。我想找关于噩梦的书，尤其是如何消除它们的书。”

 

“啊，你是英国人。”那个男人说，“我知道了，跟我来。我可以带找到那个区域。但是这些书很有可能和那些睡眠理论之类的混在一起。”

 

“谢谢您，这很有帮助。”纽特礼貌地微笑。

 

男人愉快地招手，示意纽特跟着他上楼。他们来到了三楼一处没什么人的地方。这个分区的管理员带他们来到最后几排书架。纽特下定决心一定要找出需要的书。

 

他感谢了那位男士，接着开始在这些大部头中搜寻。它们中大多数都是关于梦和睡眠的理论，不是针对噩梦的。

 

纽特把每一本提及噩梦的书都搬到了一张桌子上。一位灰白头发，脸上布满皱纹的美国女巫坐在隔壁桌子边，手里拿着一本书。纽特看着自己面前堆成山的书有点不知所措。

 

“睡不好吗？”那位女巫看着一大堆书问。

 

他轻微抬头：“不——不。是我的朋友。他不能喝安眠药剂，但他一直睡不着，我不知道还有什么方法可以帮助他了。”

 

她同情地笑了：“我的丈夫也是一样。”

 

“我很抱歉。”纽特试着礼貌地回应，但不确定该说什么，然后接着盯着这堆书看。

 

他考虑离开图书馆，然后写一封信给忒修斯的未婚妻，安卡。她是一名治疗师。她肯定知道一些办法吧？他把一些书拿起来，又放回书架上，很挫败、

 

“你试过睡梦捕捉器吗？”他路过那位年长女巫的时候，女巫问。

 

“睡梦捕捉器？”

 

她点头。“绝大多数巫师和女巫都没听说过。除了我们家，它们并不常见。”

 

他停下脚步。

 

“那睡梦捕捉器是干什么的？”纽特问，很感兴趣，在她对面坐下。

 

“它们搅乱不好的梦，然后让好的梦进来。我父母在我小的时候给我制作了一个，但是当我长大以后，我就不再相信这个玩意儿，因为我连梦都不做了。多年之后，我都忘了这个了，我的丈夫经常因为噩梦惊醒，所以我也为他做了一个。从此之后他就没再有过噩梦。”

 

“哪里可以找到睡梦捕捉器呢？”纽特现在完全着迷了。

 

“哦，你买不到的。你必须自己做。你看，它们需要你的魔法和保护别人的欲望。”她解释。

 

纽特听着她的解释，甚至请她在他随身携带的日记本上画了下来。他发现这个东西做起来很简单。他不禁好奇为什么美国的巫师都没听说过。所需的都是日常的材料啊。

 

“我不知道该如何感谢您。”纽特说。他很感激她的善良和帮助，不知道该如何回报她。

 

“这至少是我能做的。”她告诉他，“你从格林德沃手下挽救了美国。而且，看起来你也需要睡觉。”

 

纽特大吃一惊，他忘了，现在很多美国人都因为他挽救了他们，避免了一场战争认识他了。“真的、真的太谢谢您了。”他说，微笑着和她握手。

 

在环球旅行中他遇到过不少人，也从他们那里学习了很多知识，但是他真的没想到在纽约图书馆会有这样一段经历。

 

纽特走出图书馆，这天的第一次他感到心情愉悦。

 

剩下的时间，他都在按照那位女士告诉他的方法制作睡眠捕捉器。完成之后，他拿起来看，欣赏着挂在上面的珠子。

 

他真的希望这能帮助到帕西瓦尔。他别无他法了。

 

\--------------

“帕西瓦尔！”纽特一进门就叫到。

 

他很累。今天的工作耗尽了他的身心，他只想躺下再也不起来了。但是纽特不应该承受他暴躁的心情。

 

“什么事？”他回应。

 

纽特走进卧室，手里拿着一件装饰品。帕西瓦尔小心谨慎地看着纽特靠近。

 

“这是什么？”他问，随手挂好大衣。

 

“一个睡梦捕捉器。它可以捕捉走噩梦，只留下美好的梦。”

 

帕西瓦尔扬起眉毛。“你确定会有用？”

 

“是的。我自己做的。我还施了咒——类似一种保护咒。”

 

帕西瓦尔依然没有忘记昨天晚上的事。他回想起来，内心充满了惭愧：他是一个成年人了——他本应该更好地控制自己。但是……能摆脱噩梦让他燃起希望。

 

纽特交给他这个睡梦捕捉器——立刻，他就感觉到魔法轻抚过他全身。他抬头看到纽特正冲他微笑着。 _又是那种该死的微笑_ 。

 

“纽特——我该如何感谢你？”他不配纽特的善意，但是他控制不住感到一股喜爱，帕西瓦尔不喜欢自己的情感发展的趋势——先开始只是简单的想想，接着“如果”迅速带着他开始认真考虑起来。

 

“你不需要谢我的。要感谢那位教我的女士。”

 

“我该怎样用这个呢？”

 

“把它挂在你的床头。”

 

帕西瓦尔把它倒过来，欣赏起它。在听了一天“情人节这个”或者“情人节那个”之后，不用再担心晚上会做可怕的噩梦真是一种恩赐。

 

此后的几周，噩梦一次也没出现。

 

\---------------

_1927_ _年_ _2_ _月_ _28_ _日_

 

帕西瓦尔终于找到了可以住的地方。先开始，他很谨慎——这个公寓并不完全符合他的要求——但是他发现他的存在折磨着戈德斯坦姐妹的神经。纽特说帕西瓦尔留下来，不是问题，但是帕西瓦尔不相信纽特，因为纽特自己也不是一位好客人。纽特的东西摆放得到处都是，根本不想着收拾一下，让蒂娜和帕西瓦尔陷入永无止境的挫败。

 

纽特计划回家的前两天，他和奎妮帮助帕西瓦尔搬东西到新的公寓。帕西瓦尔不想从自家大宅带太多的东西——格林德沃可能动过。所以他们一天都在用布遮盖住家具，然后锁好屋子。

 

也许有一天，当帕西瓦尔走进大宅不再感到一阵恶寒的话，他会回家的。

 

“这里看起来很温馨。”奎妮评价说，向后靠了靠，欣赏着帕西瓦尔刚装饰好的公寓。

 

帕西瓦尔并不同意。有一部分墙皮脱落了，而且他能听到楼里有麻鸡在大喊大叫。虽然他不是很介意。这个地方有些拥挤狭小，只有一个卧室，一间浴室和一间连着小厨房的客厅。

 

甚至都没有地方放一张书桌。

 

“你可以把咖啡桌移开，这样就有足够的空间挤下一张书桌。”

 

帕西瓦尔转向奎妮，瞪着她，依旧不喜欢她读到他的想法。“看起来已经够拥挤的了。”

 

“我可以帮忙施加一下拓展咒。”纽特说，希望帮上忙。

 

“谢谢，但我不会永远住在这里的。”

 

 _希望如此_ 。

 

最后，如果必须的话，他可能会找其他房子，但是帕西瓦尔觉得他不会长住的。

 

\---------------

_1927_ _年_ _3_ _月_ _16_ _日_

 

纽特要回家了。蒂娜和帕西瓦尔都忙于工作，纽特每天见到他们的时间不多。因此，他有更多的时间完成书稿。在他离开的前一夜，奎妮决定举办一个送别派对，就他们四个人。她为纽特烘焙了一个蛋糕。

 

奎妮和蒂娜洗碗的时候，纽特站在门口和帕西瓦尔道别。这不是永别，因为忒修斯的婚礼就在一个月之后，但是这三个月以来的每一天他们都形影不离。时间如白驹过隙，他们都没感觉到这么快。

 

“四月见？”纽特问。

 

帕西瓦尔点头，笑了一下。“不能错过忒修斯的婚礼，否则魔法部会来敲我的门的。”

 

“我觉得忒修斯有时候有点过分。”

 

“有点？”

 

“好吧，他就是疯子。他现在在魔法部身居高位简直是奇迹。”纽特评价。

 

帕西瓦尔乐了，是 _真的乐了_ 。他忍不住哈哈大笑，引得蒂娜和奎妮好奇地看着他们。

 

“对不起，但是如果你们了解忒修斯的话，你们就会知道这完全是事实。”帕西瓦尔对蒂娜和奎妮说。

 

纽特看着他们开心地笑了——不是礼貌性的笑，是真的很开心。

 

帕西瓦尔突然想看纽特一直这么笑下去。他不知道如果没有纽特他会怎样。他永远不会忘记在医院里醒来的时候，看到纽特站在明媚的阳光中，他的头发金灿灿的，超凡的飘逸。

 

帕西瓦尔的目光移到纽特的嘴唇上，然后赶紧看回他的眼睛，他不是故意的。纽特也注意到了，快速地避开视线，脸变红了，因为一丝想法很尴尬。

 

“你明天会——会来见我吗？我是说，到码头送我离开？和蒂娜还有奎妮一起？”纽特突然问，依旧没有看着帕西瓦尔。

 

帕西瓦尔本来没有计划这样，因为，如果送别纽特的话他需要提前下班，但是现在他决定 _为什么不呢_ 。

 

现在已经成为一种习惯了，在帕西瓦尔的内心深处，他担心自己会失控。但是他的第一想法就是跟着纽特走。

 

突然，纽特一把抱住了帕西瓦尔。就像其他时候有人触碰帕西瓦尔一样，他紧张起来，接着告诉自己没事的，很快放松下来。仿佛忽然之间，身体接触不再那么让他害怕了。每天都能有这种触碰真的很好，他想着。他在这个拥抱中放松下来，然后猛地推开。

 

纽特看起来很困惑。

 

“对不起，只是想起……”帕西瓦尔说谎了，格林德沃被他抛在脑后。这些他不知道该如何处理的情感在翻腾。它们一直都在，浅浅的，他总是能在内心深处感受到。但是这些情感从来没有像今天一样翻滚着让他无法忽视。

 

他不知所措。

 

帕西瓦尔之前谈过恋爱，真的，但是他从来没有产生过对纽特这种程度的喜爱。

 

这很奇怪。

 

“你还好吗？”纽特问，他的担心盖过了尴尬。

 

“没事，我很好。明天见，对吗？”

 

纽特点头，似乎不太相信帕西瓦尔，想要再说点什么。

 

帕西瓦尔听到门在他背后关上了，然后赶紧幻影移形回到自己的公寓。

 

\---------------

码头，奎妮、蒂娜和帕西瓦尔站在纽特身后。他们穿的少了，因为现在已经是暖春三月，太阳照得暖洋洋的。

 

“那我们四月底见，嗯？”纽特问。

 

蒂娜和奎妮点头，微笑着。他觉得她们应该很高兴公寓再次属于她们自己了。

 

“你还会去婚礼的吧？”纽特问帕西瓦尔。

 

“会的。”他说，他不知道该和纽特说什么：只是简单地说再见远远不够。尤其是和他朝夕相处了将近四个月之后。

 

“在英国要过得愉快，好吗？”蒂娜说，没等帕西瓦尔说话。

 

纽特笑了：“我会的。我有点想家了，一切都会好的。”

 

“我依旧期待能收到你的书。”

 

“你和帕西瓦尔都有份，”纽特说，“我会确保你们都会收到的。”他冲着奎妮笑。

 

他们都笑了，向纽特挥手告别。纽特停下脚步，回头再看一眼帕西瓦尔，接着走上了船，帕西瓦尔后悔自己站着不动，只是挥了挥手。没有了纽特，纽约城突然感觉空荡荡的。即使他身边有蒂娜和奎妮也不行。

 

奎妮，很可能读到了他的想法，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，同情地笑了一下。

 

他只感到一点点安慰，加固了大脑的屏蔽。

 

也许当纽特不在的时候，他可以努力让这些淹没他的情感停下来。纽特值得更好的：没有隐藏着危险的秘密或者没有支离破碎的人。

 

轮船起航了，帕西瓦尔感到一阵悲伤。摆脱这些情感不是一件容易的事。

 

\---------------

_1927_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _17_ _日_

 

纽特开心地躺在忒修斯的沙发里，他的书就要出版了，他爸妈和忒修斯在过去一周都是世界上最幸福的人，而且他哥哥三天之后就要结婚了。

 

还有，帕西瓦尔明天晚上就会到。

 

纽特每次想起帕西瓦尔都很困惑。在戈德斯坦家门口，他们告别的时候，不会出错的：帕西瓦尔盯着他的嘴唇看——还带着一种爱慕的表情。这不会是自己幻想的吧？

 

“你在想什么呢，小弟弟？”忒修斯问，大步走进屋里。“戈德斯坦姐妹中的一个吗？”他眨眨眼。

 

纽特脸红了。他想的不是她们，是帕西瓦尔，但帕西瓦尔是忒修斯的好友。他无法想象如果忒修斯知道了会说什么。纽特结结巴巴地回答，但是被忒修斯打断了。

 

“你就是在想，是不是？”

 

“不——不！”

 

“否认是没用的，我一眼就能看出来你在说谎。所以跟我讲讲她们吧。”

 

纽特迅速地站起身，准备离开。“我没有在想她们，忒斯，所以别闹了。”

 

忒修斯举起双手表示投降：“好吧，好吧，不用这么抵触。我进来只是因为帕西瓦尔寄来一封信，我觉得你想要看一下。”

 

纽特伸手接过一封没开封的信，扫视过上面的MACUSA徽章。帕西瓦尔一定是在工作的时候寄出来的。

 

“那么，打开它吧。”

 

纽特撕开信封，读着内容。

 

_纽特和忒修斯，_

_纽约出了很多事情，我必须处理它们。由于这些情有可原的情况，我无法参加婚礼了。_

_帕西瓦尔_ _﹒_ _格雷夫斯_

 

他的脸垮了下来，非常失望。他一直期盼着明天就可以见到帕西瓦尔，现在他不会来了。这封信太直接了——没有一点委婉客气的话或者什么其他的。

 

“他当然会很忙。”忒修斯叹气，“但是你能怎么办呢？他是魔法安全部长啊。”

 

“我很期待的。”纽特小声嘟囔着，很伤心。

 

“我也是，但是帕西瓦尔就是帕西瓦尔。”忒修斯说，“下次见到他的时候，我会问问他的。”

 

忒修斯的反应让纽特感到意外。纽特以为他会很愤怒或懊恼，不会理解。这时候纽特才渐渐意识到忒修斯和帕西瓦尔之间的友谊有多深厚。纽特知道战争时期的友谊是日常生活中的那些无法比拟的。数月里，你们互相保护，一起睡一起醒，不知道第二天还会不会活着。

 

纽特把信放在桌子上，好奇纽约到底发生了什么事情，需要紧急改变计划。

 

\---------------

**幽灵杀手再次作案**

_1927_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _30_ _日_

 

\---------------

国会议员约瑟夫﹒S﹒苏里文被发现死在办公室

 

\---------------

 **纽约——** 臭名昭著的幽灵杀手再次杀死一人——依旧没有留下任何线索。约瑟夫﹒S﹒苏里文，来自宾夕法尼亚的一名四十八岁的国会议员，今早被发现死在办公室里，没有一丝死因的线索。MACUSA的傲罗面对这一系列谋杀不知所措，总调查部部长和国会主席尚未对此作出声明。

 

这引发一个问题：还有谁是真的安全的吗？这已经是一个半月以来的第五起谋杀案了。每次都发生在本应该很安全的公共区域。主席有认真对待这些威胁吗？格雷夫斯部长有采取行动保证公众的安全吗？

 

为了安全， _纽约幽灵报_ 建议巫师和女巫在此黑暗的时刻尽量待在一起，不要单独行动。

                                                           _朱莉_ _﹒_ _布朗_

 

\---------------

_1927_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _30_ _日_

 

返回美国的航程让纽特很焦虑。他想要尽快回到朋友们身边，但是轮船渡过大洋需要时间：还有一个小时就到纽约港了。纽特一边等一边控制不住地抖腿。

 

他太想念蒂娜、奎妮还有帕西瓦尔了，都有点伤感了。离开他们到英国过了一个半月让纽特真真正正发觉他们的友谊有多重要——在英国他只有忒修斯和他的同事可以聊天。

 

婚礼进行得很顺利，虽然他妈妈在仪式中崩溃大哭，嗅嗅在婚礼开始前偷走了婚戒。纽特很高兴叫安卡嫂子，忒修斯结婚也很幸福。所有的时光都很美好，除了那封三天前来自美国的信。

 

忒修斯很失望，但是并不感到意外。

 

毕竟，帕西瓦尔是魔法安全部长。他有很多要紧的事。

 

纽特走下船，兴奋地寻找着蒂娜、奎妮和帕西瓦尔。今天没有明媚的阳光，厚厚的云层遮挡住了太阳，空气中混合着潮湿的气息，好像要下雨了。

 

纽特努力梳了梳头发，风无情地吹动着他的蓝色大衣。

 

再一次，纽特穿过麻鸡旅客，不过这次没出什么乱子。

 

纽特路过那些开心地互相打招呼的麻鸡，寻找着一张熟悉的面孔。即使以他的身高，他还是挣扎着透过渐渐散去的麻鸡人群寻找着。

 

现在只剩几个人在码头了，纽特看到了一件粉色大衣的踪影。

 

奎妮紧紧抓着自己的帽子，在大风中抱紧自己试着暖和一点。

 

如果只有糟糕形容今天的天气，那是远远不够的，不过纽特并不在意，他马上就能见到他的朋友们了。

 

奎妮也看到了他，一边跑过来一边打招呼，一把抱住纽特让他动弹不得。她放开他，咯咯地笑了。

 

“纽特，再次见到你真好！”

 

“我也是。”纽特说，找着蒂娜和帕西瓦尔。

 

 _他们在哪？_ 也许在等他的时候他们去别的地方看了？

 

“哦，亲爱的……”奎妮说。

 

纽特感到一阵担心。蒂娜和帕西瓦尔还好吗？

 

“奎妮，发生了什么？”

 

“你是说格雷夫斯先生没跟你说吗？”她的脸上写满了担忧，这时候纽特才注意到她眼底下有轻微的黑眼圈，上次见到奎妮的时候可没有。实际上，她的头发稍稍有些乱，妆也没有画好。奎妮永远不会不涂抹她的红色口红就出门的。

 

“发——发生了什么事？”

 

纽特几乎不想听到答案。

 

“跟我走，”她告诉他，紧紧拽着他的手，带他远离那些麻鸡。

 

他们走下码头，海浪拍击着堤坝，海风吹在他们脸上。一旦他们走得足够远了，奎妮就放开了他的手，看着他的眼睛，异常的严肃、

 

“你走后没几天，一个国会议员就被谋杀了。人们很震惊，但是没有太担心。谋杀案并不离奇，你也知道。接下来的一周，又发生了一起……然后又有。紧接着第三起出现在几个小时之后。蒂娜和格雷夫斯先生被叫走了。你不在的时候他们忙着展开调查。他们恨不得把自己分成几个人来找出幕后的凶手。”

 

奎妮观察着纽特的反应。老实说，他不知道该如何做。他在英国的时候怎么没有听说这些？忒修斯应该会说呀？

 

当时，他和忒修斯都忙着干自己的事。

 

这就……好奇怪。也很吓人。

 

“是格林德沃吗？”纽特终于问道。

 

“格雷夫斯先生怀疑是，但是没有任何证据证明格林德沃参与了。”

 

“梅林啊。”纽特呼吸，裹紧了衣服。忽然感觉外面很冷。

 

奎妮担心地咬起嘴唇：“我会带你回我们的公寓。蒂娜和格雷夫斯先生一会儿会回来。”

 

纽特让奎妮挽着自己的胳膊，感觉到幻影移形带来的空气流动。

 

戈德斯坦家看起来和往常一模一样，也许有点乱，但是相比倒春寒的天气，屋里暖和多了。火炉燃烧着，奎妮立刻就开始做热可可。纽特把箱子放在椅子边，然后坐在餐桌旁。在家呆了一个半月，现在回来有点陌生。

 

“我很担心他们……”奎妮突然说。她背对着纽特，用魔法快速搅拌着可可。

 

“有什么不对劲的吗？”

 

“蒂娜……她压力很大。他们让她负责调查谋杀案。她没有什么进展，皮奎尔一直在施压。格雷夫斯现在尽最大可能在帮助蒂娜，但是他还要继续追捕格林德沃。事情是这样的，我觉得他们并不怀疑格林德沃或者他的追随者有参与到谋杀。”

 

奎妮把热可可放在纽特面前，然后在他对面坐下，手指敲打着桌子边缘。

 

“每天蒂娜下班回家都和我一起吃晚餐，紧接着就把自己关在屋里，写东西。我很多次都发现她趴在桌子上睡着了。她不肯跟我说，但是我能读到她很害怕也很愧疚——就好似凶手还在行凶是她的错一样。”

 

纽特回到纽约感到的愉快都消失的无影无踪了。现在他只想帮助蒂娜展开调查。但是这不是他擅长的领域。他不是一名傲罗。

 

现在他理解蒂娜几个月前束手无策的感受了。

 

“纽特，亲爱的，你不是没用。以防你忘了，是你抓捕的格林德沃呀。有史以来 _最_ 邪恶的黑巫师。”

 

“谢谢你，奎妮。但是我依然希望能帮上忙。”

 

“支持她就好了，你只需要这样做。”

 

纽特点头，终于抿了一口可可，试着掩饰住烫嘴的感觉。

 

“那帕西瓦尔怎么样？”纽特问。

 

奎妮担心地皱眉。“嗯，你离开之后他来过两次。只待了一小会儿。说他太忙了不能久留。我觉得他忘了我可以读到他的想法了——他过得不太好，纽特。他脑子里充满愤怒，愧疚还有自我厌恶，这太让我担心了。我告诉他如果愿意的话，他可以住过来。但是他不是很喜欢这个建议。”

 

纽特叹气。他原本希望帕西瓦尔在自己不在的时候能过得好一点，但是显然孤独对他没好处。

 

“蒂妮说格雷夫斯先生在工作的时候很严厉，比以往任何时候都冷酷无情。”

 

纽特真的好奇这背后的原因。帕西瓦尔在纽特离开的时候看起来有好转呀。

 

“我之后会去看看他的。”纽特说。

 

奎妮明亮的笑容又回来了。

 

传来一声敲门声，纽特和奎妮都吓了一跳。

 

“有客人要来？”纽特小声问。

 

奎妮瞪大眼睛，摇头：“蒂娜和格雷夫斯先生还要过一两个小时才回来。”

 

纽特抽出他的魔杖，奎妮跟着他后面。他看了看奎妮，示意她和门外的人说话。

 

“你好？”奎妮用愉快的调子轻轻地说。

 

敲门声再次响起，只不过这次节奏很奇怪。

 

奎妮看立刻就明白了：“哦！”她叫道，“快开门，纽特！”

 

纽特快速打开了门，小心翼翼地掩饰住魔杖。他没想到站在门外的是谁。

 

“雅各布？！”纽特难以置信。

 

“是我！”雅各布点头，关上了身后的门。

 

纽特回头看奎妮，默默催促着她给出解释。雅各布怎么可能记得他？他又是怎么进来的？

 

“哦，倒霉！”奎妮叫着。

 

“怎么？”纽特和雅各布同步。

 

“雅各布总是在星期五来。每星期五埃斯皮奇托太太都会去购物然后去串门。雅各布，我忘了告诉你今天不能来了！”

 

哦，对。帕西瓦尔和蒂娜马上就要回来了。也许都不到一个小时。

 

雅各布把一袋装满点心的纸袋放到桌子上：“为什么？”

 

“蒂妮还有另一位巫师马上就要回来了。”

 

“哦。”

 

“但是他还是可以待上十分钟的？”纽特问。他好久都没见雅各布了，他有好多话想和他聊。“还有一两个小时吧，而且你知道的，傲罗总是加班。”

 

讽刺的是，纽特刚说完就听到身后砰的一声。也许他话说早了。

 

纽特转身看到了蒂娜和帕西瓦尔，两个人都盯着纽特。没时间问他俩为什么早回家了。

 

奎妮是对的，案子让他们筋疲力尽，蒂娜看起来压力过大，而帕西瓦尔看起来如往常一样——这不是好现象。尽管已经是三月底了，他俩还是穿着厚厚的大衣。

 

蒂娜和帕西瓦尔笑了，但是很快看到了纽特苦恼的表情，笑容消失了。然后蒂娜发现了站在奎妮身后的雅各布。

 

帕西瓦尔紧随其后也看到了。

 

“奎妮……”蒂娜说，极其担心。

 

“蒂娜，这是谁？”帕西瓦尔问，来回看着奎妮、蒂娜和雅各布。

 

纽特担忧地抓紧自己的魔杖。他不知道帕西瓦尔对麻鸡的态度，再加上拉帕波特法，考虑到帕西瓦尔在MACUSA的职位，他应该会严格维护法律。

 

“格雷夫斯先生，我可以解释这一切，拜托。”奎妮说。

 

“他是那个报告中的麻鸡吗？”

 

奎妮难以察觉地点头，低下头。

 

室内的紧张气氛激增，蒂娜不知道该怎么办，奎妮看起来好像不在这个世界，雅各布惊恐极了，帕西瓦尔充满了愤怒和不情愿。

 

帕西瓦尔向前走了一步，奎妮挡住了雅各布。“格雷夫斯先生，他不能再被夺走记忆了。 _求你了_ 。”

 

“帕西瓦尔——”蒂娜喊他。

 

帕西瓦尔举起一只手。“这就是格林德沃想要的。他想要这种违抗行为，他想要我们违背法律。我 _不能_ 置之不理。”

 

“求你。我们收留你。你和我们住了一个月。我们帮助了你。”奎妮求着他，“我知道格林德沃囚禁你的时候跟你说了很多。但是你还是你自己。”

 

之前帕西瓦尔的不情愿都消失了，被熊熊燃烧的愤怒代替。“从我脑子中滚出去！”他咬牙切齿地说，靠近了奎妮和雅各布。奎妮颤抖着举着魔杖，眼眶涌起泪水。

 

“求你了，格雷夫斯先生。”奎妮这次静静地说，她在求他。这时候，纽特知道了，她爱雅各布——纽特可以从她准备好为保护雅各布牺牲一切的样子看出来。

 

纽特靠近了蒂娜：“蒂娜，带他们走，现在！”他绝望地低语。

 

然后，一系列事情飞快地发生了。

 

蒂娜幻影移形到了奎妮和雅各布身边，就要伸手抓住他们的时候，帕西瓦尔迅速察觉出她要干什么，开始施反幻影移形咒语。

 

“他不能再被夺走记忆了！”纽特叫道，不想和帕西瓦尔起冲突。

 

帕西瓦尔没有理他。

 

“昏昏倒地！”纽特喊道，对着帕西瓦尔。他知道帕西瓦尔听到了咒语，可以很轻松地应付。纽特这么做的目的是阻止帕西瓦尔施咒。

 

事实也是如此，帕西瓦尔轻易地打掉了咒语，转过身看着纽特，一脸惊讶和被背叛的表情。

 

蒂娜、奎妮和雅各布消失了。

 

“对不起。”纽特摇头。他一点也没想到和朋友重聚会是这样的情形。实际上，他现在都不确定还能不能把帕西瓦尔算作朋友。帕西瓦尔在此之后可能永远也不会和他说话了。

 

帕西瓦尔站在纽特对面，依旧拿着魔杖。

 

 _他要去追他们。_ 纽特意识到。

 

纽特又使出一个咒语，帕西瓦尔再次毫不费力地挡掉了。

 

“我们是你的朋友！”纽特试着理论，眼泪在眼眶中打转。“她爱他！你不能再抹去他的记忆，这就相当于在她心中把他杀了。”

 

“我 _不能_ 放他们走！”帕西瓦尔试着用魔法捆住纽特，但是纽特躲开了，回击了一个咒语。

 

恍惚间，纽特想着格林德沃到底对格雷夫斯做了什么，让他如此彻底的崩坏，以至于不惜伤害自己的朋友来避免堕入格林德沃预期的样子。

 

“求你了，就这一次！那个永不服输的帕西瓦尔呢？又是谁来支持正义？”

 

“他在地窖里就已经死了。”帕西瓦尔说，他的脸恐怖地面无表情。

 

纽特颤抖。他知道帕西瓦尔不想伤害他，但是控制不住害怕——一想到格林德沃曾经疯狂虐待过帕西瓦尔。

 

纽特知道他不是帕西瓦尔的对手，他只能做到幻影移形，所以他消失了，但又出现在屋子的另一端，抓起了箱子。

 

帕西瓦尔试图阻止他再次幻影移形，但是纽特抢先一步，消失在空气中。

 

帕西瓦尔感到一阵眩晕，用手拢过头发。他这辈子从来没有觉得如此被背叛——从来没有如此恨过自己。他恨，当他一点点靠近他们，就好像不是要带他们去MACUSA而是直接谋杀他们时，奎妮脸上的表情。他恨，纽特躲开咒语，眼含泪水，求他停下来的样子。

 

帕西瓦尔本来期待着来戈德斯坦家，和纽特愉快的团聚，然后坦白他们俩之间的关系和感情。

 

相反， _灾难_ 发生了。

 

帕西瓦尔盯着一张从壁炉上掉下的带相框的照片看。上面是笑得很开心的奎妮和蒂娜，在姐妹二人其中一个人的毕业典礼上，很可能是奎妮的伊法魔尼毕业典礼。奎妮灿烂的脸上躺着玻璃碎片，好像在嘲笑帕西瓦尔。

 

帕西瓦尔几乎在冲动之下毁了它，但是他幻影移形回家了。

 

他走进浴室，他也不知道为什么这样做。他来回踱着步，内心翻滚着太多他不知该如何应对的感受。看着镜子，他看到的不是自己，而是格林德沃，那个造成这一切的男人。

 

所以他用拳头猛击镜子，不管尖锐的玻璃碎片扎入手里，也不管鲜血肆意地流下。真有趣——两个月之前他会因为看到自己鲜血尖叫，而现在感觉那是遥远的另一个人的事情了。

 

他靠着水池滑下来，巨大的，锯齿状的玻璃碎片散落在他脚步的地上。闪亮亮的、美丽的碎片被他的血玷污了，就像是他的生活的一个缩影。纽特、奎妮和蒂娜，如果没有他，会生活得更好——他们只会因为他的存在而受苦。

 

他到底是什么时候疯掉的，居然伤害收留了自己的朋友，仅仅是因为他们违法？而这个法律，老实说，有很大问题。连帕西瓦尔也不能否认这一点。对违反拉帕波特法的处罚十分严厉，比应有的程度还要严重——被关监狱数年或者死刑。他真的能做到带走奎妮，哪怕只有一年吗？答案当然是：不，他做不到。

 

但是……帕西瓦尔不知道还能相信什么了。遵守法律然后失去朋友？他做不到。格林德沃是对的，他比别人以为的样子脆弱多了。他的道德准则已经崩溃成一堆自相矛盾的信念。有一些是格林德沃的，有一些是自己。问题是，帕西瓦尔无法分辨。

 

他总是把世界看成相对的黑白两部分。他必须这样。作为一个守护法律的人来说，他的世界里不能存在灰色地带。要么违背法律要不遵守法律——灰色地带是留给法庭来处理的。

 

帕西瓦尔不知道该如何处理他现在面对的所有灰色区域。

 

他瘫坐在水槽边，并不关心他碾碎了带裂缝的瓷砖上的玻璃碎片。他依旧穿着工作时的衣服，心烦意乱，都没有脱掉外套和鞋子。

 

碎玻璃和手上的血迹变干了。他一点儿也不在意。

 

某个时刻，他睡着了。

 

 


	9. 道歉

********

有人闯入了格雷夫斯大宅——防护咒向MACUSA发出警报。但是赶来的傲罗只发现蜘蛛正在格雷夫斯大宅的大门上织网，他们直接联系了主席。

 

所以，现在他们都出现在格雷夫斯的公寓门口。

 

皮奎尔很担心帕西瓦尔，担心格林德沃来找他了。

 

“主席女士，防护咒太强了，一时半会儿无法破解。只有受信任的人才能进去。您觉得……”

 

她希望她还在帕西瓦尔的信任名单上。“我会试试的。”她点头。

 

破解咒语的人会意，向后躲开，让皮奎尔走近大门。他们也不是不能强行破解，但亲自打开大门是个挑战。

 

小心翼翼地，她试着按下把手，门允许她进去。她感觉稍许欣慰，帕西瓦尔信任她，允许她进公寓。

 

皮奎尔抽出魔杖以防万一，但没有发现异样。帕西瓦尔总是认真收拾房间，不留下任何个人痕迹，就像他的办公室一样。没有人影儿直到——

 

直到她注意到浴室的门半开着。从门缝里，一些闪亮亮的东西吸引了她的注意，然后她看到一条腿。

 

皮奎尔冲过去，打开门，发现平常镇定自如的帕西瓦尔此刻正躺在浴室的瓷砖上，周围全是玻璃碎片。他还穿着大衣和鞋子——他回家后根本不在意脱掉它们，更糟的是，他的双手血肉模糊。实际上，地上也有血迹——并没有多到让皮奎尔担心——但是，帕西瓦尔本可以轻松地用魔法收拾好，现在却不管到处都是的碎玻璃和血，这让她担心得要命。

 

“帕西瓦尔！”她叫道，在他旁边蹲下来。

 

帕西瓦尔缓慢地眨眨眼，看见自己正躺在一堆碎玻璃上，他困惑地坐起来。移动双手，他疼得咝了一声，低头查看。

 

皮奎尔叹气，拿出魔杖然后说：“治愈如初。”

 

玻璃自动离开了他的手，伤口也顺利地愈合上，好像从来没存在过一样。

 

帕西瓦尔没有说话，皮奎尔也是。整个过程空气中弥漫着一股尴尬奇怪的氛围：一种对他们来说太亲密的氛围。虽然帕西瓦尔一直是她的朋友，但是看到他现在这幅模样，还是第一次。他从来没有在她面前如此脆弱。

 

“发生了什么？”皮奎尔问。

 

帕西瓦尔坐在浴室的地上，小心地捡起一大片镜子，拿在手里来来回回地看着。

 

“就是……我……每次我照镜子我都能看到他。”他试着解释。皮奎尔应该知道，从他嘴里得到直接的答案太难了。

 

但是帕西瓦尔不用解释太多，皮奎尔明白他的意思：他并没有完好无缺地逃出囚牢，虽然他尽可能让周围的人相信他没事。实际上，帕西瓦尔就像他周围的玻璃一样破碎，如果拼接在一起的话，锯齿状的边缘也会互相啃食的。她必须小心谨慎地选择接下来要说的话。

 

“我需要通知拉兹姆明天早点来，说是因为你生病了吗？”

 

帕西瓦尔摇头。他还不完全清醒。“不要，我去上班总比待在家要好。我需要有事情做。”

 

“好吧，但是明天别太累到自己。”皮奎尔站起来，伸出一只手，帕西瓦尔抓住，把他拉起来。

 

“恢复如初。”她念到。他看着镜子碎片重新拼好，就好像从来没有被一时冲动打碎一样。

 

“你不会有事的吧？”这是句意味深长的问句。皮奎尔不想把帕西瓦尔逼得太紧，因为她知道他会翻倍作用于她的。她走出浴室，等着他跟上来。

 

“我很好。”

 

她回到走廊里，才发现帕西瓦尔还待在浴室，盯着镜子看。

 

“你知道吗？他在我脸上留下这道伤疤就是为了在我生命中留下印记，但是有趣的是，这是我唯一能把自己和他分辨出来的方法。”

 

“你一点儿也不像他。”

 

“真的吗？毕竟是一个从来没见过我的英国人发现了区别。”帕西瓦尔跟她说，声音中缺少应有的愤怒。情感的缺失比话语本身更吓人。

 

“他是一个好演员，也是成功的操控者。”皮奎尔说，“但是这不意味着你们很相似。”

 

“有时候我在想……”帕西瓦尔说，转过身面向她。

 

“我认为你知道的，在内心深处，你一点儿也不像他，我只是觉得你需要听到我们这么说。”

 

帕西瓦尔惭愧地转过头，她觉得现在需要转移话题了。“既然我们知道你没事了，还有一群傲罗和咒语破解师在门口等着我呢。”

 

“什——什么？你们到底是怎么找到这里的？”帕西瓦尔问。他终于意识到皮奎尔是闯进来的，他不知道这是为什么。他之前刚醒的时候太混乱了都没有想到这一点。

 

“你的家族大宅被入侵了。很奇怪，考虑到我们的队伍没有发现一丝不对劲的痕迹。也许只是好奇的麻鸡在附近闲逛。”

 

“麻鸡不可能进去。”帕西瓦尔摇头，“一定是格林德沃——或者他的人。”

 

“防护咒证明了确实有人，但是它们没有被破坏。最先开始，我们以为你受伤了，但是幸好只是虚惊一场。”皮奎尔试图安慰他。

 

“很好，那，我没事了。你可以回去工作了或者干你正在忙的事情。”帕西瓦尔冲着门挥挥手。

 

“别对我这么无情，帕西瓦尔。”皮奎尔警告他，又恢复了主席的姿态。“你不能总是拒绝所有人。”她向门口走了几步，然后停下来回头看他。“但是如果你明天没来上班我可以理解。”她温柔地说。

 

没有等回应，她转身离开了。轻轻关上了门。

 

帕西瓦尔一听到关门的声音就松了一口气，靠在墙上。

 

那天发生的事情在他脑海里无限循环着，他看见纽特泪眼婆娑的盯着他，接着使出昏昏倒地。他能听到自己心里一遍又一遍重复着“对不起”：在他脑内挥之不去。

 

 _“求你了，格雷夫斯先生。”_ 奎妮乞求着他。

 

奎妮，一直为他做饭，即使他各种拒绝。奎妮，在早晨温柔地叫他起床。奎妮，有时候会听到他的想法，但是很有礼貌地没有说出来。

 

而他不但没有回报她反而威胁要逮捕她—— _不_ ，试图逮捕她。

 

现在他的大宅被入侵了，这件事会不会成为首要的事情？

 

帕西瓦尔不知道该如何找到那四个人。这一切发生得太快了。

 

就这一次，他努力不用黑与白来分辨事情。人们关于拉帕波特法一直争论不休，他知道这一点，但是，让他改变想法，认为违背拉帕波特法并不完全有害，还是极其困难的。惭愧的是，他回想起格林德沃和他的对话。

 

_“第二塞勒姆的男孩正在帮我寻找默默然。一个因为你们的法律而存在的默默然。”_

 

格林德沃是对的——如果不是因为他们的法律，蒂娜本可以帮助克雷登斯，他就不会死了。

 

相比奎妮对法律的看法，格林德沃的态度无疑是极端的。

 

格林德沃曾试图让帕西瓦尔相信拉帕波特法给所有巫师带来了威胁，任何将麻鸡和巫师分开的屏障都应该被消除，好让他们获得应有的地位。但是奎妮对麻鸡和巫师的观点就像英国人一样：他们应该被允许通婚，在没有风险的合理范围内互动沟通。

 

但是拉帕波特法在确立之初就杜绝了这种风险，帕西瓦尔认为它严重过时了。在制定法律的年代，美国的巫师还不够强大，他们非常担心再次出现塞勒姆事件。

 

他的脑子一片混乱。但是……他觉得拉帕波特法律弊大于利，是时候做出改变了。只不过不是格林德沃所想的那种改变。

 

他知道他不是出于对麻鸡的痛恨而要逮捕奎妮和雅各布，他是想向自己证明，他仍然坚定之前的信仰，他没有被格林德沃洗脑。换言之，他当时太冲动了。这是个严重的错误。

 

帕西瓦尔倒在床上，反反复复琢磨着法条，这一夜，他辗转反侧，几乎没有睡觉。

 

\---------------

帕西瓦尔照常提早去上班了。在批阅了一个小时公文之后，他听到傲罗陆陆续续来了。他开着办公室的门，希望能在大厅里听到蒂娜的声音。早上，她总是和科利尔聊着天路过他的办公室。

 

但是，一个小时之后，蒂娜该来上班的时候，他只看到科利尔走进大厅。

 

两个小时之后，乌利亚斯，蒂娜的搭档，面带担心地出现在帕西瓦尔的办公室。

 

“她不应该……不出现，这一点儿也不像她。她妹妹也没有传来消息。而且，我今天也没见到奎妮！我不可能忽视这个女孩。”

 

“我确信她们很好。”帕西瓦尔平平地说，消除乌利亚斯的担心。

 

乌利亚斯怀疑地打量着帕西瓦尔：“你确定吗，长官？我可以叫人去看看她吗？”

 

“她们很好。蒂娜跟我请假，说她和她妹妹有些家事要处理。”他说谎了。

 

帕西瓦尔对自己的傲罗说谎很不安。他现在被愧疚吞噬了。

 

“哦。”乌利亚斯说，然后会意地快速离开了帕西瓦尔的办公室，很响地关上了门。

 

同时，帕西瓦尔把脸埋进手里，不知如何是好。他真的希望蒂娜和奎妮没事。最终，她们还是会回来的，对吧？梅林啊，帕西瓦尔在数小时之内把自己的所有朋友都赶跑了。他觉得自己真的在交友上很失败。

 

梅林，当人们连自己都不相信的时候该怎么办？自从在圣伊莉莎贝塔醒来的那天，他就在质问自己——但是从来没有如现在这般困惑。

 

他整天都躲在办公室里，疯狂工作，对任何打扰他的人都很暴躁。

 

\---------------

到了晚上，已经过了晚饭时间，帕西瓦尔才回到自己简陋的公寓，听到楼上的邻居发出不合时宜的声音，他皱起眉头。

 

他快速施加了一个静音咒，解决了这个问题。他很同情其他的麻鸡还要忍受这种困扰。

 

帕西瓦尔在桌子边坐了一小下，很快又站起身走进厨房。他不知道该做些什么，没有人来看他，他把朋友都赶跑了，他还有谋杀案要侦破，还有一个黑巫师等着逮捕。

 

之前一直克制自己的感受，让他有种重回到那个关押他的地窖的感觉，现在他又孤身一人，满怀怒火，这一点儿也不好。帕西瓦尔能感到魔法在他体内沸腾，很不稳定，就要爆发出来了。他从来没有这么痛恨过自己。他孤身一人，还在怀疑自己的信仰。老实说，他很害怕。直到他失去了他的朋友，他才意识到有人在背后支持他保护他的感觉有多好。

 

在他反应过来之前，厨房架子上所有的盘子都因为他波动的情绪炸成了碎片。

 

再一次，他发现自己站在一堆碎片中间：这次是碎瓷片。为什么他再也不能控制自己了？

 

也许他应该担心这一点，但是他根本不在乎。再一次，他放任瓷片散落在地上，愣愣地盯着看，好似它们可以自己复原一样。

 

他梦游的状态被门口一声巨响打破了。

 

不应该有人来看他的。 _除非——_

 

一瞬间，他抽出魔杖，准备好一旦有什么不对劲就立刻进攻。小心翼翼地一步一步靠近大门，他使出一些咒语让自己可以不开门就看到外面的情况。

 

他看到的景象让自己大吃一惊。透过门，他看到了一头乱糟糟的红发，和一件熟悉的蓝色大衣。

 

纽特。

 

但是纽特来这里干什么？蒂娜、奎妮还有那个麻鸡还好么？纽特是来求他的吗？根本没有必要这样——帕西瓦尔想要付出一切来弥补这件事。

 

帕西瓦尔慌忙打开门：“纽特？”

 

纽特挤进帕西瓦尔的公寓，没有说一个字，动作很粗鲁，一点儿也不像他。他还带着一股从未有过的绝望，帕西瓦尔害怕这股绝望是因为他。纽特转向帕西瓦尔。昏暗的走廊里只有客厅漏过来的灯光，在纽特的脸上留下阴影，模糊了他的眼睛和面部特征。

 

纽特张嘴想说点什么，但是帕西瓦尔打断了他。

 

“对不起。”

 

纽特松了一口气：“很好。我也很抱歉。”

 

“那——奎妮怎么样？真的对不起。”

 

“你要道歉的人不是我。”纽特说，“奎妮计划去英国。蒂娜伤心欲绝想跟着奎妮和雅各布一起走，但是奎妮不同意。她们太急躁了，必须停下来，否则会陷入更大的麻烦的。”

 

“他们在哪儿？我需要告诉他们我真的很抱歉，我犯了错误。我当时做出判断太草率了。我也很抱歉向你施咒。”

 

“你很抱歉？是我先行动的。我道歉，这也是因为我没有把事情想清楚，但是现在都结束了。”纽特说，看着地面。“我们应该多谈一谈。”他怯怯地地指了指客厅。

 

“当然。”帕西瓦尔僵硬地回答。

 

纽特走进客厅，帕西瓦尔的心跳漏一拍，他忘记那些被自己忽视的碎瓷片了。

 

纽特环顾四周，看到了厨房。

 

他转身，不安地看着帕西瓦尔。

 

“帕西瓦尔……”

 

他该怎么解释，当他打碎自己的物品，明明可以轻易修好，但却没有收拾的时候，他脑海中的想法？

 

“我……我忘了收拾。”

 

“我能看得出来。”纽特抬起眉毛，面带担忧。

 

帕西瓦尔尴尬地动了动，不知道该说什么。

 

纽特拿出魔杖清理了碎瓷片，让它们回到架子上。似曾相识的情景——就在昨天晚上皮奎尔也是怎么做的。

 

“奎妮在雅各布家，还有蒂娜。他们马上就要收拾东西了。”

 

“他们知道你在这里吗？”

 

“我告诉他们我要过来，然后和你理论理论。不过很明显现在不需要了。”

 

“那带我去找他们吧。”

 

纽特犹豫了：“帕西瓦尔，我想问……他——”纽特打断了自己，组织着语言，“格林德沃和你说的关于麻鸡的观点，这……这和发生的事情有关吗？”纽特再次盯着地面看。

 

这个问题让帕西瓦尔有点吃惊。

 

“有点儿，是的。”他承认，“我想证明他没有给我洗脑，证明我还坚信着被囚禁之前的信念，但是事实证明这是个错误。我思考过，虽然我认为在一定程度上把麻鸡隔离开是有必要的，但是拉帕波特法还是太严酷了。法律已经造成了太多伤害，完全保持我们和麻鸡之间的隔阂没有益处。我认为我们没有像英国人一样是因为偏执刻板……”帕西瓦尔在开始语无伦次之前停了下来，“所以，我的答案是，有点关系。”

 

纽特明显柔和起来。

 

“听你这么说真好。我是说，你的想法。”纽特有点别扭地说。现在他来帕西瓦尔这里的目的达成了，他不知道接下来该干什么。现在他们俩之间有一股自从三月以来从未有过的紧张。

 

“我可以带你去找他们……虽然我不知道他们乐不乐意见到你。”纽特小声说。

 

“我能想象得到。但是，我会和你去的。”

 

纽特伸出手，帕西瓦尔犹犹豫豫地抓住。

 

在他反应过来之前，他感到周围的空气扭曲了。

 

\---------------

纽特和帕西瓦尔到达雅各布家的客厅，蒂娜也在，正用手托着头，看起来很紧张。奎妮和雅各布正坐在桌边翻看着文件。公寓里装饰品很少，但是很整洁。与上次纽特来纽约时相比，雅各布把公寓升级改造了。

 

听到幻影移形的声音，他们齐刷刷地看向纽特和帕西瓦尔。

 

蒂娜凭借敏锐的傲罗直觉，立即站起来。相反，奎妮和雅各布都没有动。奎妮紧张地观察着，雅各布则瞪着帕西瓦尔。

 

纽特看向帕西瓦尔，等着他说话。

 

帕西瓦尔茫然了一会儿，感受到了蒂娜和雅各布的怒气。

 

相反，蒂娜决定采取主动。“嗯？”她听起来很不耐烦。

 

“我错了。”

 

“你觉得？”蒂娜蛮横地说，双臂交叉在胸前。

 

“我错在背叛了你们所有人。但是关于违背拉帕波特法我没有错——”

 

蒂娜的手伸向魔杖。

 

帕西瓦尔举手示意，他并不打算逮捕他们。“但是，”他强调，“我知道有时候这部法典有问题。实际上，大部分情况下都有问题。当时我是站在格林德沃的角度处理的问题，我犯了错误。他想消除对麻鸡的隔离，但是跟你们想做的事情不一样，我错误地把这两件事情混在了一起。我只是简单地把一切事情都分成对立的黑与白。而且我认为……拉帕波特法不是个好法律。可能，一百年前，它是必须的，但是这么久过去了，现在已经不合适了。应该允许更自由地和麻鸡接触。”

 

蒂娜稍微放松了一点，但是她的手还放在魔杖上，就好像她觉得帕西瓦尔随时都可能攻击他们一样。“摆脱黑白分明的思维方式很难，”她很理解，终于把手从魔杖旁边收回去了。“但是我同意你的说法。我也觉得如果法律不这么严酷的话，克雷登斯应该还活着。”

 

他们陷入了沉默。每个人都为克雷登斯的死感到痛惜。

 

最终，帕西瓦尔转身背对蒂娜，他的大衣边缘鼓动着。他面对奎妮和雅各布：两个人戒备地站起来。

 

“奎妮……还有雅各布，”他纠正自己，“我欠你们一个道歉。我不该考虑逮捕你们——我也不知道为什么我选择这么做——我很后悔。”

 

奎妮眨眨眼，雅各布看着她，等着她说话。他只知道格林德沃——格雷夫斯，在那次事件之后，雅各布一看到帕西瓦尔就很紧张。

 

纽特安静地等着奎妮和帕西瓦尔说话。他们两个正互相盯着看，面无表情。也许奎妮在读帕西瓦尔的想法？上次她这么做的时候，他暴怒了。

 

“奎妮？”雅各布试探，他困惑地皱眉。

 

在短暂的紧张过后，奎妮向后退了一步。

 

“我能理解，格雷夫斯先生。”她温柔地说，“我很抱歉在公寓的时候读到了你的思绪……”奎妮咬着嘴唇，“我知道你告诉我不要这么做，但是你在恐慌的时候思考的声音很大。”

 

气氛有些沉重，就好像多说一个字就会引爆他们中的一个。纽特原本期望的是大家围坐在餐桌旁，奎妮给所有人做晚饭，大家有说有笑。但当他回到纽约之后，生活分崩离析了——帕西瓦尔的恢复情况每况愈下，蒂娜倍感压力而且筋疲力尽，甚至奎妮都不在状态。

 

帕西瓦尔深深地叹了一口气：“我觉得现在只能用蔽心术了，但是我的脑子大部分时间都不适合控制住我的想法，所以我只能请你不要说出它们就好了。”

 

“我可以做到。”奎妮同意。

 

“没关系的，格雷夫斯先生。”雅各布突然说，“我能理解你，毕竟是我们突然让你处于这种艰难的境地的。”

 

雅各布。

 

听到雅各布这么说，纽特很困惑。也许是因为作为目睹这一切的麻鸡，雅各布可以原谅他？也许只是因为雅各布是个善良热心的人？

 

突然得到雅各布的原谅让帕西瓦尔不知所措。

 

“谢谢。”帕西瓦尔别扭地说。他不是一个会经常道歉的人，也很少接受别人的道歉。

 

“蒂娜和奎妮，我希望你们两个明天去上班。人们都在好奇你们去哪儿了。我告诉乌利亚斯你们有些家事要处理，所以你们最好想好怎么应付。我现在要回去了，还有工作等着我。”

 

一声破裂的声响之后，帕西瓦尔消失了。

 

“这个狗娘养——”蒂娜刚要说。

 

“蒂娜！”奎妮瞪她，很不喜欢她姐姐的用词。

 

“我知道……只是……他的态度！他给我们编造了一个故事，明明是他有错在先，然后他就这样走了？我理解他的处境很艰难，但是相信我，我自己也很纠结，但是我……”蒂娜不说话，“这太艰难了。”

 

他们都知道，帕西瓦尔曾经是蒂娜的导师，看起来她把问题看得非常严重。

 

奎妮，虽然这两天过得并不开心，双手交叉在胸前：“你没有看得他内心是怎样想的。蒂妮。”

 

“对，我知道他这个人很复杂。我也知道发生了太多的事情。但……我还觉得被背叛了。”

 

“这是可以理解的，蒂娜。我认为这一切本不应该发生。”纽特终于说话了，“还有雅各布……我很抱歉这么问，但是你说“没关系”是什么意思？几个小时之前，你还那么……生气。”纽特问。

 

“哦，我愿意告诉你，纽特。我也打过仗。我知道一个人的心智不再如常是什么感觉。这里会是很混乱。”他指了指头，“而且会一直处于愤怒的状态。”

 

“你是怎么知道的？”

 

“奎妮跟我说了格林德沃的事情。”

 

“我懂了。”纽特小心地说。

 

总之，感激之情从他身上掠过。一切开始好转，虽然进展很慢。

 

那天晚些时候，他们回到戈德斯坦家，发现所有的东西完好如初，原封未动，墙上没有一丝争斗的痕迹。

 

\---------------

第二天早上，蒂娜和奎妮回去工作了，详尽地编造了一个故事：她们的一位远房亲戚生病了需要照顾。帕西瓦尔没有错过蒂娜从眼角射向他的目光，当没人注意的时候。

 

他不能怪她。

 

蒂娜和其他高级傲罗，在拉兹姆的带领下，调查着谋杀案，虽然他们掌握的证据很有限。幽灵杀手让所有人都感到危险。随着调查的深入，这几起案件的凶器要么是不可察觉的毒药，要么就是索命咒。不管哪一种方式都让他们感到棘手——幽灵杀手可以突破层层保护，潜伏进来，然后使用索命咒，或者更糟，用难以发现的毒药，都不是一个好现象。

 

帕西瓦尔尽可能帮助他的队伍——他还有一堆、一堆又一堆的工作要做，皮奎尔还要求他负责消除民众的恐慌。

 

他不知道该如何处理，他觉得谋杀案的背后是格林德沃。

 

在累人的一天过后，帕西瓦尔很高兴他终于能回到自己的公寓了。实际上，他很 _高兴_ 能听到楼上麻鸡的交谈声。

 

帕西瓦尔想起，那些漫长的工作日之后他开心地睡去的时光。

 

这些美好时光在他被捆绑着双手醒来的时候戛然而止了。

 

帕西瓦尔在变形之后的书桌边坐下（他最终还是听从了奎妮的建议，把餐桌改成了书桌），把带回来的未完成的文件放在桌子上。他看完一页纸之后，站起来去沏茶。他喝的是一种能产生困意的混合茶——他希望这堆文件和茶可以让自己真正睡着。

 

突然想起敲门声，他在椅子上跳了起来。

 

他不太确定现在是几点，但是这会儿有人来也太晚了吧。

 

小心地，帕西瓦尔站起来，把快散架的椅子推回去，走过去开门。像以前一样，他紧握着魔杖，以防万一。

 

他靠近门口，努力稳住自己发抖的手。在他仅有的理智深处，他知道格林德沃和他的信徒不可能知道他住在这里，更不要说可以安全穿过公寓的防护咒。

 

但是逻辑永远无法压倒恐惧。

 

他在门上施咒，好看见来人是谁。一件熟悉的大衣和一从姜黄色的头发。

 

帕西瓦尔立刻打开门，“纽特，”他说，声音中流露出惊讶。这是第二次纽特不期而来了：不是说帕西瓦尔有点介意这种惊喜。在分别一个月之后，这几天每次看到纽特对他来说就好像是终于呼吸上一口新鲜空气。

 

“帕西瓦尔。”纽特回应，“我想自从……嗯——自从回到纽约以后我还没有真正和你打声招呼。”

 

是我的错，帕西瓦尔想着。

 

“我正要沏茶，”帕西瓦尔说，还站在门口，“你也可以喝一点，但是这种茶很容易让人犯困。你想进来吗？”

 

“好，谢谢你。”

 

帕西瓦尔向后闪开，让纽特进来。这次纽特不会再在地上看到乱七八糟的东西了，所以帕西瓦尔很放松。纽特还在英国的时候，帕西瓦尔就非常想念纽特平静的陪伴。帕西瓦尔不想承认，他真的很想念有信任的人在他身边的那种舒适的感觉。

 

纽特在沙发上找了个位置坐好，帕西瓦尔端来自己的茶，又给纽特找了点水，然后在纽特对面的那张快散架的椅子上坐下。

 

“你怎么样？”纽特问，没有解释他来这里的原因。

 

“和任何一个处于我这种情况下的人一样好，我猜。”

 

纽特叹气：“这不是个答案。一个月了，帕西瓦尔，你真的没有什么话想说吗？”

 

“纽特，这是聊天还是要我坦白？”帕西瓦尔问，突然很烦躁。他很感激纽特的关心，他真的很感激，但是总是被提起让他很烦。

 

虽然……他觉得自己最近对待傲罗有点混蛋，只是因为他想念别人的陪伴。

 

帕西瓦尔无法抗拒纽特，只能投降。“只是——谋杀案频繁发生，格林德沃还逍遥法外，我们却什么也查不出来，上级和公众给了我太多压力。还有，我……我会发抖，偶尔会……我需要提醒自己记得呼吸。”

 

他没有说他觉得自己被周围人孤立了。不是因为别人躲着他，而是，在他心里，他觉得自己和别人不一样。他们不知道被锁起来三个月是什么感受。他们不知道被其他人在背后议论是什么感觉。他想要和自己的傲罗拉近关系但不做不到。所以，他感觉自己和别人格格不入，就像陷入无法破解的自我循环。

 

“我很能理解你。”纽特终于说。“我发现大多数政治家，或者说，大多数人，只要他们不了解你的工作，他们就很冷漠疏远。你会没事的。”

 

“听起来你在这方面很有经验。”

 

“对，嗯，我不知道你了不了解，但是我作为一名魔法生物学家并不被公众认可。大多数人都嗤之以鼻。我父母和忒修斯是仅有的真正支持我的人，还有莱——”纽特停下了，低下头。“总之，我有他们的支持就足够了。我回家之后已经向所有人证明我的工作是有用的了。”

 

“我明白了。”帕西瓦尔说，因为听到纽特突然停下了有些困惑地皱眉，但是他什么也没说。“我很抱歉没能去成婚礼。我准备好去了，连西装都收拾好了，但是那天之内发生了两起谋杀案。皮奎尔让我回来。”

 

“没关系——忒修斯也怀疑发生了非常重要的事情。”

 

帕西瓦尔叹气。“幽灵的案子把一切都搅乱了。公众很恐慌，我的傲罗压力很大，也很困惑，国会吵翻了天。这不可能不是格林德沃的诡计。”

 

“我也觉得这是格林德沃。”

 

“大部分处理谋杀案的傲罗也是这样想的。皮奎尔希望在掌握确凿证据之后再与格林德沃案件联系到一起。但是我们找不到证据。什么也没留下，一丝线索也没有——我亲自去过案发现场。”

 

可怜的纽特看起来因为这些沉痛的谈话很伤感。他的目光锁定在地板上，他的脸上也没有通常会出现的好奇的表情。

 

“好吧，我是个糟糕透顶的主人，一直在说这些。婚礼怎么样？”

 

纽特立刻抬起头。他开始讲他父母是如何唠叨忒修斯的，还有嗅嗅滑稽的行为：它在婚礼开始前就偷走了婚戒。帕西瓦尔听得入了迷，当纽特告诉他，他父母非常生气，因为差点就找不回来婚戒的时候，帕西瓦尔笑了。

 

纽特也冲他微笑，立刻就温暖了帕西瓦尔。然后帕西瓦尔发现自己的目光再一次不自觉地落到纽特的嘴唇上，他赶紧移开了。

 

“五月的时候，忒修斯和安卡会去加拿大。”纽特说，谢天谢地纽特没有注意到他刚才的动作。“我也很想去——我之前去过加拿大，那里有好多好多可以研究的生物。”

 

“我相信你会有机会再去的。”

 

纽特的脸 _又一次被那种该死的笑容_ 点亮了。“你知道吗？在伦敦的时候，我真的很想你。朋友不在身边的感觉很不好受。忒修斯当然很好，但是他很忙而且……他不是你。我很想念你。”

 

纽特飞快地看了他一眼，迅速地看回地面。

 

帕西瓦尔太过震惊说不出话，他的心充满喜悦地唱着歌。

 

但是纽特突然站了起来。“我——现在已经很晚了。我必须要回奎妮和蒂娜家了。他们一定在好奇我干什么去了。”

 

他走向门口，没有等帕西瓦尔做出反应，着急地跑向门，就好像害怕他的话会让帕西瓦尔生气一样。

 

“纽特，”他叫道，让他在走廊停下脚步。纽特转过身，但没有和他对视。“当你在伦敦的时候，我才意识到自己有多么的孤独——但是谋杀案出现了，我无法去参加婚礼还有——梅林啊，我也想你。”

 

纽特冲过来，完完全全抱住了帕西瓦尔。这太超过了，纽特身上泥土的气息淹没了他，纽特的头发抚过他的脸。帕西瓦尔之前努力忽视的情感翻倍涌了上来，他放弃了抵抗，想要感受更多。

 

纽特松开他，看着他的眼睛，准备说点什么，但是帕西瓦尔拽着纽特的衬衣领子向前，他们的嘴唇碰到一起。纽特惊讶地叫了一声，紧张起来，眼睛张得大大的，但他瞬间就在亲吻中放松下来，热切地回应着。

 

帕西瓦尔能感觉到纽特亲着他笑了——他自己的嘴角也上扬着。这一切都让人眩晕。感觉全世界的重力在一瞬间消失了，他仿佛飘在云层之上，担忧消失得无影无踪。如潮水般的爱意淹没了他，帕西瓦尔有些不知所措。

 

他和纽特需要分开，补充氧气。他们对视着，瞳孔张大着，喘着气，纽特的脸颊上有一抹淡淡的粉红。

 

这太令人兴奋了。

 

在他反应过来之前，纽特凑近，再次四唇相接，一个炙热的吻。帕西瓦尔急切地回应着，把纽特推到走廊的墙上。有些粗鲁，但是他不在乎，纽特也是。

 

帕西瓦尔想这么做想了整整一个月了。

 

很快，他就脱掉了纽特的大衣，扔在地上。他们分开了，纽特热乎乎的气息吹过他的脸。

 

“梅林啊，我没想到你是这种喜欢我。我以为——”

 

“我从三月份就想这么做了。”

 

“所以那个眼神？当我们在门口分别的时候……？”

 

帕西瓦尔笑了：“你绝对没有做梦。”

 

他向前倾，把纽特拉进另一个吻。他好久没有这么快乐过……好吧，是 _从来没有_ 。即使在以前的恋爱关系中，他从没感受过他和纽特之间的这种亲密的联系，这种纯粹的欢愉。

 

他的双手滑进纽特的衣服，因指尖触碰着柔软光滑的皮肤而兴奋。纽特依靠进他的抚摸，手指划过，激起一片小疙瘩。

 

帕西瓦尔开始解纽特的扣子，一边解着一边嘟囔着。然后他卡在了一颗扣子上，引得纽特窃笑起来。帕西瓦尔也跟着笑了，接着突然一把撕开了衣服。

 

“帕西瓦尔！”纽特叫道。

 

“我们之后可以修好它。”他说，然后用另一个吻让他闭嘴了。

 

他们分开之后，帕西瓦尔向后靠看着纽特：现在他的胸膛和肚子暴露着，上面遍布伤痕和雀斑。更让帕西瓦尔惊讶的是纽特很有肌肉。或许他不该惊讶，考虑到纽特每天都要照顾动物。

 

纽特小心谨慎地观察着帕西瓦尔，好像等着他会觉得恶心一样。为什么？如果他认为伤疤使帕西瓦尔困惑的话，他对自己的看法也太变态了吧。在帕西瓦尔眼里，伤疤是刚毅的象征。

 

“神啊，你……”帕西瓦尔说不出话。

 

纽特脸红了，笑了，谨慎的表情迅速消失。“我想现在轮到你了。”他说。

 

帕西瓦尔点头，飞快地解开自己衬衫上的扣子。解自己扣子容易多了。

 

他把衬衫扔在地上，一点儿也不尴尬。他像纽特一样，遍布伤疤——大多数是常年作为傲罗赢得的。还有一些是格林德沃造成的，但是这些很小，毫不起眼，不像他脸上的那道伤疤。

 

纽特看起来很喜欢自己看到的景象，他再次急不可耐地亲上帕西瓦尔。他们就这样待了一会儿，沉浸在彼此的触摸中。接着，帕西瓦尔开始亲起纽特的脖子，胯部磨蹭着纽特。

 

纽特因这种感觉呻吟出声，试着不让自己在摩擦中弓起来。对帕西瓦尔来说，这太超过了：纽特温暖的身体像毯子一样覆盖着他，带来了太多的感觉，他无法集中注意力，只能化成一滩幸福的水。

 

他断开了他们的接触，凑到纽特耳边：“我觉得这件事我们应该去卧室做。”

 

纽特因为这个想法颤抖了一下，脸上挂起笑容。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：好几万字之后，终于亲上了，也滚上了。值此中秋佳节，帕西瓦尔和纽特破镜重圆，本cp粉圆满了。祝大家中秋快乐！我们十一假期再见（很快了！


	10. 春季舞会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：为迟来的更新道歉！十一假期安排得满满当当的，赶在最后一天干了第十章，比较仓促，有任何错误都是我的锅。

早上，暖融融的阳光透过窗户洒进屋里。纽特第一个醒来。他眨眨眼，努力适应着刺眼的光线，然后放弃了，闭上眼睛。他应该去关上百叶窗，但是他现在和帕西瓦尔纠缠在一起：他们的腿交叉着，帕西瓦尔的胳膊紧紧地抱住纽特。他被困住了，只得打消了起床的念头，怕把帕西瓦尔从安稳的睡梦中弄醒。

 

纽特感觉自己休息得很好。床头上挂着睡梦捕捉器，他没有被噩梦或者类似的梦境惊扰到，相反，他只依稀记得一些舒舒服服的梦。除了没做噩梦，他的身体愉快地有些发酸，头脑清晰如白昼。他心情愉悦。

 

除了丽塔，他从没和别人发生过关系。身体上的亲密接触对于纽特来说很陌生：这让纽特觉得，每次帕西瓦尔触碰他的时候，他都要飞起来了。

 

纽特再次挪动了一下，把头依靠在帕西瓦尔胸膛上。他缓慢的呼吸声和稳定的心跳，让纽特感到安心舒适。

 

他最终又舒舒服服的浅眠了一两个小时，直到帕西瓦尔在他身下动了动。纽特睁开眼，这次很快就适应了周围的光线。

 

“早上好。”纽特说，带着微笑。

 

“早。”帕西瓦尔嘟囔着，昏昏沉沉地伸展着自己。刚醒来，他还有点迷迷瞪瞪的。

 

他们慢慢地分开，但还是挨着躺在床上。即使饥饿感吞噬着他，纽特并不想起床，不想离开彼此温暖的陪伴。

 

帕西瓦尔懒洋洋地翻过身，脸上带着小小的笑容。纽特心里涌起一股爱意，但是，一阵莫名其妙的焦虑也随之而起。纽特笑不出来了，帕西瓦尔关心地看着他。

 

“纽特？怎么了？”

 

纽特真的不能说出口，所以他强迫自己挤出一个笑容。他只希望帕西瓦尔没有看透他。“没事，我只是在想早餐该做什么。”

 

最终，纽特从帕西瓦尔的触摸下溜走。他没打算过来，然后和帕西瓦尔 _睡_ 了的，他原本是来严肃地谈一谈，但是他更喜欢现在这个结果。也许早餐之后，他们可以讨论一下其他的问题。

 

纽特抓起他的裤子，套上，但是没有穿衬衣，因为他扣子错乱的衬衣还躺在门口的地板上。

 

帕西瓦尔还躺在床上，挣扎着让自己清醒。纽特快速地扫了一眼碗柜和冰箱，里面都没有什么东西，所以纽特想他只能用一些鸡蛋做早餐了。

 

他让鸡蛋飞进平底锅里，这时候帕西瓦尔走了进来，没有穿衬衫，提醒了纽特自己也是这幅模样。他上身交错着很多伤痕，就这样暴露在帕西瓦尔面前。他知道他不应该这么想——帕西瓦尔也有非常多的伤疤——但是他似乎把所有的伤疤视为一种荣耀。

 

“我还在等着你修好我的衬衫呢。”纽特说，帕西瓦尔坐下。

 

“我会的。”

 

纽特自己笑了，但是他还能隐约感到那股不知从何而起的焦虑。

 

他把鸡蛋倒进盘子里，撒上一些胡椒。纽特绝不是最差劲的厨子，但是他也不能说自己很在行。“你这里没有什么能吃的东西。”他试图解释。

 

“我也发现了。”帕西瓦尔说，迫不及待地咬上一口鸡蛋。他的姿态没有透露出一丝紧张，也没有任何不情愿。他很平静。

 

然而纽特很紧张。

 

在昨晚的事情之后，他想不出原因。

 

但他注意到帕西瓦尔是完全放松的，而自己不是的时候，他明白了一点。他从来没有真的处于一段关系中——丽塔也不太算数。不论他们分享什么，都只是对恋爱关系的拙劣的模仿。她总是从他身上期待太多，从来不给予回馈。

 

还有就是他这些年一直在环球旅行。异地恋显然不是一个好主意。

 

他并不完全懂得恋爱。

 

纽特觉得自己紧张到爆炸。帕西瓦尔再次关心地观察着他。

 

“帕西瓦尔，”纽特开口，低头看着自己都没怎么动的早餐，“我……嗯——哦我应该怎么说？我之前——我不知道该如何处理好这件事。我从没有……”

 

纽特可以从余光中看到帕西瓦尔正对着他，但是他依旧没有从盘子里抬头。“纽特，没关系的。”

 

“我知道，我只是……上次结果并不好。”

 

帕西瓦尔抚摸着纽特的脸颊，让他抬起头，好直视着他的眼睛。“嗨，我们一起慢慢解决好吗？”

 

纽特点头。他并不是一个忧心忡忡的人，但是现在的情况对他来说很陌生。

 

帕西瓦尔亲了亲纽特的脸颊，忽然窗外响起敲击的声音。他快速走向窗边，发现是他的鸽子在敲窗户，口里衔着一张纸条。帕西瓦尔打开窗户，纽约城喧闹的声音传进屋里。

 

“是奎妮和蒂娜的消息。”他说，“你昨晚没有回去，她们很担心。”

 

纽特的眼睛戏剧性地张大了，“我该怎么说？”

 

“告诉她们我们的事。”

 

“但是我……我可以不告诉别人吗？暂时的？如果让忒修斯知道了他会暴怒的。”

 

“操，我完全忘了。”帕西瓦尔说，他看起来像突然意识到自己死定了一样。“好，我们保密。就跟戈德斯坦说我昨天晚上不太好或者怎么了，然后你决定留下来。”

 

“她们会问的。”纽特说，迅速往嘴里塞着早餐。

 

“那就转移她们的注意力。”帕西瓦尔告诉他，就好像把奎妮﹒戈德斯坦引到别的话题上是件容易的事儿一样。

 

纽特不想被奎妮和蒂娜盘问，但是他估计只能忍着了。他还是要回去喂他的动物的，它们很可能已经焦躁不安了，他不能扔下它们不管。

 

纽特在公寓里乱跑，一边胡乱拢着头发，一边找他的魔杖。

 

“我的衬衫！”他叫道。

 

帕西瓦尔走到门口，捡起了衬衫，一挥手，扣子就自己缝好了。纽特惊奇地看着帕西瓦尔把衬衫递给他。它就像新的一样，甚至比原来还要整洁——没有一丝折痕。

 

纽特套上衬衫，抓起大衣，穿上鞋子。“对不起我现在要这样冲出去了。我们一会儿见？”他带着希望问。

 

帕西瓦尔点头，脸上是赞赏的微笑。“今天晚餐。”

 

这是一个陈述句，但是纽特不会抗议的。

 

\---------------

那天晚餐之后的第二天早上，皮奎尔把他叫到了办公室。

 

“早上好，帕西瓦尔。”她问候说。但她脸上的表情可很冷漠。

 

“早。”他简单回应说，没等她邀请就在桌子前面坐了下来。

 

“现在是五月了。”皮奎尔说。

 

“然后？”

 

“你知道五月会有什么——一年一度的春季舞会。”

 

好吧，舞会总是安全问题的噩梦。帕西瓦尔毫无掩饰地皱眉。他还有更急迫的事情要处理，而无意义的舞会只是为了让有钱人社交然后喝的烂醉。

 

 

“帕西瓦尔，在你拒——”

 

“这完全是浪费时间、金钱和人力。我们有一个杀人犯要抓捕，同时我提醒你，还有一个暴戾的神经病在外面计划着梅林才知道的事！”

 

“不论怎样，舞会都要举行。”皮奎尔斩钉截铁地说，她的表情告诉他没有争论的余地。“公众比以往任何时候都感到恐慌。他们需要一个机会转移注意力——而且我们需要释放出信号：我们没有被打倒。今年是第十五届了，不可能取消。”

 

帕西瓦尔不敢相信：“你要用所有人的性命换取一个证明？”

 

“ _我们_ 不会拿任何人的性命冒险，因为危险根本不会发生。”

 

皮奎尔明显还不明白。不论他们布置怎样的安全措施，格林德沃都会想办法破解的；如果他想要得到什么，他就会得到的，即使是要粉碎一整支军队。

 

“你不了解格林德沃，但是我了解。他会——”

 

“你和格林德沃的经历干扰了你的判断。不管他多有侵略性，他终究还是个人——不论他跟你说了什么，他和我们一样，是会流血的。现在我说清楚了吗？春季舞会不会取消，帕西瓦尔。你最好做好准备——给自己找一个舞伴。”

 

帕西瓦尔无声地呻吟。每次他参加舞会，整个晚上他臂弯里总是有一些漂亮女孩，喋喋不休地说着无意义的话，他只好假装很关心。他确信今年还会是这样的。实际上，今年情况还会更糟，拜格林德沃所赐，他要担心一整晚，幸亏纽特不用参加。

 

“现在幽灵杀手还没抓住，你不能百分百保证是安全的。”帕西瓦尔说，几乎就在求她了。

 

“帕西瓦尔，我不会改变主意的。舞会必须举办。”

 

帕西瓦尔想要瞪她，但是她依旧是他的上级。不管他的警告，她仍然想要举办这个该死的活动。他只知道如果发生意外，只能怪她。

 

“那我会策划舞会的。”他说。如果他必须准备舞会，他至少要保证格林德沃不会出现。

 

他一阵风一样走出皮奎尔的办公室，秘书和其他员工都不敢靠近他。

 

\---------------

一个星期之后，帕西瓦尔再次和戈德斯坦姐妹还有纽特一起吃晚餐。雅各布决定这次不来了。

 

帕西瓦尔和蒂娜在艰难地处理了一天谋杀案之后回家了：这次一个叫诺曼﹒达文波特的很受人欢迎的男子被杀害了。虽然他不是MACUSA的一员，但是这个男人在纽约的银行界有很高的威望。就像之前的谋杀案一样，凶手没有留下一丝线索。

 

奎妮和纽特很高兴，不像他们一样心情沉重。

 

“我和你讲了雅各布今天干了什么吗？”奎妮问。

 

纽特微笑着，“没有呢，”他摇摇头。

 

“有一个可怜的小孩走进面包房。一些麻鸡试图把他赶出去，因为他们觉得他身上全是泥土不应该待在店里。但是雅各布邀请他进来，还请他吃了饭。”奎妮说，咧嘴笑着。眼睛里闪烁着快乐，她站起来去拿点心。

 

“所以，”奎妮轻松随意地说，“你找到一起去舞会的伴侣了吗，格雷夫斯先生？”

 

蒂娜差点喷水。纽特用奇怪的眼神看着她。帕西瓦尔不太明白这是什么意思。

 

“没有。”帕西瓦尔平平地说，想着奎妮还会问什么问题。他希望奎妮不要试图撮合他和她的某位MACUSA朋友一起去。虽然他们可以带下属参加舞会，但是帕西瓦尔宁愿不要这样。

 

“我也没有舞伴，雅各布也不能去……我在想或许你可以带我去？”

 

如果帕西瓦尔现在正在喝水，他很可能喷出来。他喜欢奎妮，他真的喜欢，但是他觉得这样不合适。

 

显然，他反应得太慢了，奎妮继续说：“我现在缺一个舞伴，而且你也不想和其他女孩一起去，所以这个办法行得通。我还可以观察所有有趣的事情——这是双赢。”

 

奎妮这么说……很有道理。她说得没错：他不希望随随便便和女孩待在一起——他很想带纽特去但是不行，因为纽特还不想让别人知道（奎妮显然已经读了他的想法了），而且他确实需要极高警惕留意一点，只是以防万一。

 

上一周，他们已经开始准备舞会——指派一部分傲罗伪装成客人参加，另一部分傲罗会作为安保人员出现，为了震慑住想搞破坏的人。帕西瓦尔自己不会参与安保工作，他是正式的官员。皮奎尔想要他和其他政客交流：他们需要得到安全的保证。

 

带上奎妮，作为一个意念摄取者，可能会很有帮助。这样，他也不需要整晚都躲着一些女孩了。

 

绝对是双赢。

 

“好吧，”帕西瓦尔同意，“我会带你去。”

 

纽特和蒂娜的眼睛瞪大了，互相看着。奎妮的笑容更灿烂了。

 

“这就意味着我们要去购物喽！”

 

他喜欢买衣服，他发现，相比于他日常工作中要做出的众多决定，买衣服是一个令人平静的活动。但是和奎妮一起购物？他不太确定。上次他试图逮捕奎妮的事情让他心有余悸。

 

“蒂妮？那你呢？你找到舞伴了吗？”

 

“我会考虑的。”蒂娜安静地说。

 

“纽特怎么样？”奎妮问。

 

纽特睁大了眼睛，帕西瓦尔瞪着奎妮。蒂娜看起来震惊极了。

 

“我——嗯……”纽特看着帕西瓦尔寻求回应，但是帕西瓦尔还在瞪着奎妮。纽特结结巴巴地回答“好，我和蒂娜一起去。但是我觉得在去之前她要知道一些事情。”

 

现在帕西瓦尔看着纽特了。纽特无声地请求许可，帕西瓦尔点头。

 

“纽特？”蒂娜问。她极其好奇他们三个现在怎么了。

 

“帕西瓦尔和我……我们在一起了。”

 

奎妮冲他们两个笑着，蒂娜的震惊地张着嘴。“你……”她说不出话，把嘴闭上了。她再次瞪着帕西瓦尔，“帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯，如果你敢伤了他一根毫毛我就亲手了结了你！”

 

纽特在她身边缩了一下。“蒂娜，我觉得我会很好的，不用担心。而且，我哥哥会动手的。”

 

“等等——所以为什么你们两个不一起去呢？”她问。

 

“我不想让忒修斯﹒斯卡曼德冲进MACUSA来威胁我。”帕西瓦尔解释，看着蒂娜，因为她对纽特的保护欲有一点点生气。

 

蒂娜坐回座位，看起来柔和了一点。她对他的怒火还没有消退——但是他知道蒂娜最终会原谅他的。蒂娜在这方面总是很固执。

 

“不过我很期待。”奎妮说，驱散了紧张的气氛。

 

剩下的时间，他们愉快地聊着天。没有人提到这天早些时候发生的命案：帕西瓦尔很感激这一点。他不想听到有人说他没有能力抓捕凶手。当然了，纽特他们永远不会怪罪他查不出凶手的身份，但是帕西瓦尔知道公众可不这样想。公众认为他和调查部门做得不够好。

 

报纸称他无能。纽约幽灵报更甚——他们认为他被格林德沃囚禁是虚弱的表现（他们这么说也没有错）而且认为这影响了他的工作能力。

 

帕西瓦尔可以完美地干好自己的工作。大部分工作都可以。虽然，他还是会偶尔恐慌发作，但是每天结束的时候，他该死的确定自己干得很好。

 

\---------------

两天之后，帕西瓦尔和奎妮外出购物。他去找了自己的裁缝，轻轻松松地就找到了一身晚礼服，但是奎妮认为每一家店都要逛一下，以免错过任何一件她喜欢的裙子。

 

在第四家店，奎妮看到了一件金色和浅蓝色的裙子，她的脸瞬间亮了。不得不承认，这件裙子很吸引人。金色的部分点缀着金色亮片和蕾丝线，给裙子带来一种优雅的感觉，裙子的底部是绣着蓝色的蕾丝花纹。

 

“太完美了！”奎妮叫道。

 

帕西瓦尔笑了。偷偷庆幸终于不用接着逛剩下的十几家店了。但是奎妮的笑容迅速消失了，她转身要离开。

 

“怎么了？”帕西瓦尔问。

 

“我觉得我付不起它，也许我应该试一件别的。”

 

“我来付吧。”

 

“什么？！”奎妮叫着，“不行，我不能——”

 

“这至少是我能做的，我之前——”

 

“但是格雷夫斯先生——”

 

“奎妮，是帕西瓦尔。拜托，让我来吧。而且，你值得。我知道你非常期待去舞会。”

 

“我……”帕西瓦尔第一次见奎妮失语，他不禁被眼前的景象所打动。

 

“我不知道该如何感谢你。”

 

“去试试它吧，你不需要谢我。如果需要调整的话，我们可以带着它去找我的裁缝。”

 

奎妮露出了他所见过的最大的笑容，拿着裙子去试穿了。

 

当她从帘子后面走出来，脸上还带着大大的笑容。裙子在一些地方有点宽松，但是整体很合适。这件裙子确实漂亮至极——价格也说明了这点，但是帕西瓦尔一点儿也不在乎。

 

“我觉得中间这里需要改小一点。”奎妮说，指着富余出来的部分。

 

“没问题。我们会再路过裁缝店的。你有搭配的鞋子和首饰吗？”

 

“我觉得我有几双鞋子。至于珠宝首饰……”

 

“那就再去挑点吧。”

 

“帕西瓦尔……你不需要这么做的。我很久之前就原谅你了。”

 

帕西瓦尔摇头：“我知道。但这不能让我不感到愧疚。而且除此之外，你值得所有的。”

 

奎妮看起来犹豫极了，但还是走向了珠宝区，很好奇这家店都有什么。她看了几个玻璃盒子然后招呼帕西瓦尔过去。

 

她指着一条项链然后乐了：“谁会戴它呀？”

 

她指的是一条很艳丽的粉色珍珠项链，上面有一些画着玫瑰的珍珠。这是帕西瓦尔见过的最丑的东西了。

 

“我感觉墨菲太太会爱上它的。”奎妮说，说的是安全部的一个秘书。

 

帕西瓦尔笑了，因为艾达﹒墨菲的审美品位是他见过最奇怪的。他不能说自己很了解女人们的时尚，但他很肯定，又粉又绿的套装绝不流行，现在不会将来更不会。

 

奎妮和他一起笑着，然后指向另一条项链：简约的长珍珠项链。虽然很朴素，但项链也没有必要很典雅，因为有那条裙子已经足够了。

 

“很好看。”帕西瓦尔说，不知道还能说什么。

 

奎妮微笑：“那我们就选这个吧。”

 

他们离开商店之后，奎妮强迫他一起吃了午餐，坚持认为他需要多出来走走。

 

他们只是闲谈着，奎妮小心翼翼地避免读到他的想法，帕西瓦尔非常感激.

 

他们刚从裁缝店出来，奎妮把手搭在了他肩膀上，他跳了一下，迅速后退，挣脱开。他并不讨厌她的接触，只是突然一下吓到他了。

 

“我真的，真的很抱歉！”她的歉意溢于言表。

 

“没事，只是……提前说一声？对不起，我不是故意躲开的，我只是……”

 

奎妮点头，立刻就明白了。他正试着适应奎妮读他的想法——这是他喜欢和她待在一起的一点，是别人做不到的——不需要言语，她就能明白。虽然这依旧让他有点不舒服。

 

\---------------

_1927_ _年_ _5_ _月_ _15_ _日_

 

帕西瓦尔幻影移形到戈德斯坦家，奎妮、蒂娜和纽特都在等着他，然后一起出发。MACUSA春季舞会在纽约城最豪华的舞厅举办。说到举办舞会，MACUSA向来毫不吝啬。

 

他们进入舞厅的一瞬间就明显感受到了这种奢华。帕西瓦尔看到舞池里面已经有巫师和女巫穿着漂亮的礼服，用优雅的语调交谈着。

 

“我可以吗？”奎妮问，伸出一只手。奎妮挽起帕西瓦尔的手臂，他允许了。

 

穿着蓝色和金色的裙子，奎妮看起来光彩照人。裁缝让裙子完美的合身——再加上戴着他给她买的珍珠项链。奎妮就是杂志女郎的完美形象。

 

他们走进房间，这一点就更明显了。

 

自然，帕西瓦尔因为自己在MACUSA的地位获得了很多关注，但是奎妮赢得了更多的目光。人们小声议论着——他听得到。他们都想知道安全部长臂弯里的漂亮女巫是谁。奎妮甜美可人地冲他们笑着，帕西瓦尔礼貌地点头示意。看着有些议员死死盯着他，帕西瓦尔的心沉了下来。他只想和纽特在一起。他不想应付这些议员，他手上要处理的事情已经够多了。

 

“格雷夫斯部长！”

 

帕西瓦尔看向身边，发现了皮奎尔。看见她，帕西瓦尔不能更高兴了。她穿着好看的蓝色礼服，上面点缀着金色的星星，搭配着头巾。她看起来漂亮又迷人。

 

“这边走。”她示意。

 

他随皮奎尔穿过人群，奎妮在后面跟着。

 

皮奎尔在一张大圆桌前面停下，桌边已经坐了一些人，是有些部门的部长和他们的伴侣，还有拉兹姆，帕西瓦尔看见他送了一口气。至少他不是一个人。

 

在帕西瓦尔坐下之前，皮奎尔靠近他：“拉兹姆已经让所有人就位了。你的傲罗安排好了吗？”

 

帕西瓦尔点头。

 

“很好。现在坐下，然后享受舞会。一会儿就有人吵着要见你了，所以好好享受现在的时光。”

 

至少皮奎尔理解他想避开其他政客。

 

帕西瓦尔在拉兹姆身边坐下，奎妮也挨着他找了个位置。餐桌上摆着几张盘子，还有红酒杯。帕西瓦尔宁愿远离周围所有的白痴。

 

奎妮用胳膊肘狠狠戳了他一下。他瞪了她一眼。

 

桌子边的其他人看着他们奇怪的举动，但是什么也没说。

 

“帕西瓦尔，你为什么不介绍一下你的伴侣？”拉兹姆冲奎妮点头。他没有带人来，在他妻子过世之后，帕西瓦尔不能怪他——没人会的。

 

“这位是奎妮﹒戈德斯坦。”帕西瓦尔说，“蒂娜﹒戈德斯坦的妹妹。”

 

“哦对，我有时候在部门里见过你。很高兴见到你。”拉兹姆说。

 

奎妮微笑：“也很高兴见到你。”

 

在此之后，他们到各个桌子，互相介绍问好。转了一圈之后，帕西瓦尔努力不让自己无聊疯。他一点儿也不关心哪年哪个女孩干了什么，或者记忆消除部门的部长获得什么愚蠢的报告奖。

 

皮奎尔坐下之后，他们闲谈了一会儿，紧接着食物被端来上来。

 

帕西瓦尔四处看着，奎妮热情地和别人聊着天。隔着几张桌子，他看到了初级傲罗。纽特和蒂娜还有乌利亚斯等人坐在一张桌子边。

 

在他们右手边，帕西瓦尔发现有些议员正谨慎小心地盯着他。他心跳加快了，忍不住想捂住脸上那道丑陋凶恶的伤疤。他想施咒遮掩一下，但是这恰恰会证明他很惭愧、害怕、不自信。

 

奎妮温柔地拽了他的胳膊。他都没意思到自己的手在慢慢靠近脸。谢天谢地，没人发现，大家都忙于交谈和吃饭。

 

“谢谢。”他小声说。

 

“你应该尝试和别人聊聊天。”她告诉他。

 

帕西瓦尔知道自己不得不听从奎妮的建议，所以他尽最大努力和人交谈。

 

晚餐非常丰盛，有各种各样肉和沙拉。吃完晚餐之后，皮奎尔起身走上前面的讲台。

 

“各位晚上好。”她说，带着优雅的微笑。“今晚我们因第十五届春季舞会欢聚一堂，这将是一场盛大的宴会。”

 

室内掌声雷动。帕西瓦尔尽职尽责地随其他人一起鼓掌。他不在乎这是不是第十五届——十五只是个计数的数字。

 

“年复一年，我们见证了世界的黑暗。年复一年，正义战胜了邪恶。今年，以及今后的每一天，都不会改变。我不觉得我需要再多说——我们每个人都心知肚明。但是要记住：我们永不退缩。我们不会躲避，不会让我们的人民的生命被恶魔夺去。让我们用这场舞会来庆祝一年来我们取得的成就和得到伸张的正义。现在，请继续享受晚会吧，各位。”

 

皮奎尔一挥手，酒饮和小吃就摆满了桌子，似乎有点太多了。看了看桌子上的酒，帕西瓦尔发誓到最后没有人会保持清醒说出一个完整的句子。

 

客人们站起来，走向桌子开始社交。帕西瓦尔留在了自己的位置上。拉兹姆和其他人也都离开了桌子。

 

“你不去拿些喝的吗？”奎妮问，还坐在他身边。

 

“我会的——但是只喝一杯。我想要保持警惕。你应该这样做。”

 

奎妮慢慢地点头，看起来好像她想多喝几杯。

 

“这边，我们去找纽特和蒂娜吧。”

 

奎妮转身，在室内搜寻着她的姐姐和纽特。他们应该很好找，蒂娜穿的是金灿灿的裙子，纽特还有一头红褐色的头发。他们一定是迷失在人群中了。

 

奎妮跟在帕西瓦尔后面找着他们。一个年长的男人站在了帕西瓦尔面前，挡住了去路，他停了下来。

 

“格雷夫斯部长！见到你真好！”

 

虽然帕西瓦尔认识大部分在政府工作的人，但是这个男人他不记得了。

 

“很高兴通过报纸听说你得救了。傲罗这个职业太险恶。但是你好像都没有抓痕就逃出来了。”

 

帕西瓦尔勉强忍住不在这个男人面前皱眉。他知道人们会评论他被囚禁的事的——但是他们真的没有更好的话题了吗？帕西瓦尔不想整晚都讨论在格林德沃手里的日子，还要努力压下心中翻滚着的痛苦回忆。

 

所以帕西瓦尔露出一个假笑。假笑是由于需要，而且在多年处理这种情况中越来越娴熟了。

 

“相比他做的其他的事情，有一点点伤疤也不算太坏。”

 

“确实。我只是想说我很高兴你回来了——对亏了你和皮奎尔主席，社会才保持和谐稳定。”他微笑，同样是彻头彻尾的假笑：这个男人很明显想刁难他们，帕西瓦尔无法容忍，他对大多数政客都无法容忍。

 

“那这位可爱的女士是？”

 

奎妮向前走了一步，引得这个男人的注意力完全在她身上了。“我是奎妮，奎妮﹒戈德斯坦。”

 

那个男人又假笑了一下。现在，帕西瓦尔想要直接走开。谢天谢地，那个男人自己准备要走了。

 

“很高兴见到你们两个，但是我现在要回到妻子身边了。”他告诉他们。

 

他一走出视线，帕西瓦尔就卸下了面具。他一把拉紧奎妮，为了避开和其他人交流。

 

穿过更多人，帕西瓦尔瞥见了纽特红褐色的头发。这很难看不见的——和参加舞会的其他男人的头发很不一样。纽特的头发没有什么造型，有些乱。蒂娜早些时候试图打理一下，但是纽特拒绝了，觉得没有必要。蒂娜挫败地叹气。

 

帕西瓦尔径直向纽特走去。但是突然有人挡在他面前。他想诅咒这些人。

 

这次，是一位矮小的女人，有着姜黄色的短发，又圆又亮的棕色眼睛。她自信的表情给人一种妄自尊大的感觉。

 

“帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯。”她说，带着假惺惺的尊重。“我早就想和您聊聊了。”

 

帕西瓦尔扬起了眉毛。在他身边，奎妮不自在地动了动。他好奇是不是因为奎妮读到了她的想法。

 

“你是哪位？”帕西瓦尔问她。他仔细回想着，她有些眼熟，但是他就是想不起来。

 

这个女人靠近，深出一只手：“朱莉﹒布朗，纽约幽灵报的记者——您肯定听说——”

 

“哦对，我知道你是谁了。”帕西瓦尔都没用假笑回应她。她写的关于他和MACUSA的工作的文章是引起公众恐慌的一部分原因。她成功让帕西瓦尔的生活更加艰难了。

 

“是的，我在好奇那个幽灵杀手，还有你找出什么线索了吗？你觉得他是如何逃脱的呢？”

 

“布朗小姐，很抱歉，但是现在是春季舞会。就如皮奎尔主席所言，这是一个庆典，这种问题在这里不太合适。”帕西瓦尔指出。他想要尽快摆脱朱莉﹒布朗。他讨厌新闻记者就像讨厌政客一样——有史以来第一次，他只想享受舞会。

 

“好的，当然，格雷夫斯先生。很抱歉我这么问了。”她干巴巴地说。

 

帕西瓦尔不喜欢她一脸空白的样子，但是决定忽视她。她很可能不适应被别人堵嘴。

 

“她脑子里想了很多。”他们走开的时候，奎妮说。“她的感情生活有点糟乱。”她咯咯笑了。

 

帕西瓦尔也小小地笑了：“可以想象。梅林，你看到她闭嘴的样子了吗？”

 

“她真的很想从你这里获得点信息。你拒绝了让她很受伤。”

 

“她最终会去纠缠别人的。”

 

奎妮赞同地哼了一声。

 

他们终于见到了纽特和蒂娜，终于没有人拦着他们了。

 

\---------------

蒂娜和纽特整晚都没有人来打扰。现在帕西瓦尔加入了他们的对话，他全神贯注地交谈着，也就没有其他人来找他说话了。

 

“今天晚上你们过得怎样？”蒂娜问他们。

 

“很好，也很有趣。我以前可没有机会接触到这么多重要人物。”奎妮回答。

 

帕西瓦尔哼了一声：“这让人迅速变老。”

 

纽特和他一起乐了：“我同意。”

 

帕西瓦尔花了几秒才明白纽特的意思，然后想起来他哥哥是战争英雄也是一名有威望的傲罗。这些头衔可是会引起过多关注的。

 

“所以，我在想……”蒂娜小小地调整了一下裙子，“今天结束之后我们应该出去喝一杯。就我们四个，不需要担心别的事情，好好庆祝一下。”

 

纽特和奎妮都热烈同意，表示很喜欢这个提议。帕西瓦尔也不介意——他现在在舞厅感到窒息。他很想抛开忧虑，忘记这个世界，哪怕就几个小时。

 

“听起来不错。”帕西瓦尔今晚第一次真诚地笑了。他们只需要熬过舞会剩下的时间。他还要再忍受几个小时，但是至少他知道有个盼头。

 

他们一边聊着一边笑着，酒精让他们放松下来。虽然帕西瓦尔就喝了一点点。他想要确保一切安好，尽管还有其他傲罗巡视着。

 

帕西瓦尔正在笑纽特讲的故事，突然感到有人轻拍了他的肩膀。这个意外的触碰让他小小地畏缩了一下。

 

他转过身，欢快的表情迅速消失了。

 

他看见一头金色的短发还有胡子。突然他听到了那疯狂的笑声。他眼前的男人的蓝色的眼睛变成了异色瞳，他的嘴唇扭曲成了一个奸笑表情。

 

帕西瓦尔控制不住地后退，他的脑子旋转着试图弄清楚。他怎么会在这里？和其他客人混在一起？—— _怎么会？_

 

帕西瓦尔不能呼吸了。他感觉身后有人用手抵住他的后背，防止他继续向后退。这次他剧烈地畏缩了一下，突然，他回到了那个黑暗的地下室，躺在地上，那双疯狂的眼睛在昏暗的灯光中闪烁，嘲笑着他，强迫他交出信息。

 

帕西瓦尔的胸部起伏着，试图吸入更多的空气。

 

“离我远点！”他极度恐惧地尖叫。

 

他不能理解发生的事情，他只知道自己不能呼吸了。他感觉内心的恐惧要了他的命，在重重碾压着他。

 

一瞬间，他又回到了舞厅，周围的人们奇怪地盯着他看，但他还是无法呼吸。

 

突然，眼前出现了一张带雀斑的脸，一双绿色的眼睛担忧地观察着他。

 

“帕西瓦尔——我需要你呼吸。”纽特坚定地说。

 

帕西瓦尔也想呼吸但是他 _做不到_ 。格林德沃……他——他不可能在这里吧？纽特会行动的，周围的人也会尖叫的，他仅存的理性提醒他。

 

帕西瓦尔晕头转向，让自己被纽特拉着走向了一个阳台。他听到奎妮和蒂娜在背后和别人说着话，

 

到了外面，寒冷意外地席卷了他。今天比正常五月的夜晚要冷一些，虽然他一点儿也不在意。冷空气让他的脑子清醒了一点，可以整理好自己的思绪。他大口吸气然后呼气，就像纽特教他做的一样，最终，他微微放松了一点。

 

“帕西瓦尔？”纽特试探性地问。

 

帕西瓦尔依靠着阳台的栏杆，俯瞰着纽约城。“我……我回到那里了……他在那儿。”他低下头，不想看着纽特，害怕自己的眼睛刺痛，眼泪掉下来。

 

“我们都在呢，没事的。”

 

帕西瓦尔微微点头：“谢谢你带我出来。新鲜空气很有帮助。”

 

“我知道。里面确实令人窒息。”

 

帕西瓦尔让他们彼此之间的沉默持续了一会儿。纽特没有打断。也许他理解帕西瓦尔需要一点安静的时间。

 

他能隔着关上的大门听到古典音乐的声音，人们的笑声和交谈声，而纽约城在他们脚下悄然无声。现在大部分人都回家了，偶尔有麻鸡的交通工具路过。月亮被云层遮盖得有点模糊不清——不久之后很可能会下小雨。

 

“我没有好起来，是不是？”帕西瓦尔的声音太小了，纽特差点就要让他重复一遍。

 

“实际上，我觉得你在好起来。”纽特微笑，“你又能自己生活了。而且，我不知道你注意到没……但是有时候，以前你在奎妮和蒂娜家时，你眼中会有那种虚无缥缈的眼神，就像你并不在我们身边。但是自从你回到MACUSA就再也没有这种表情了。”

 

帕西瓦尔同意地哼了一声：“那关于——”

 

“今晚？我觉得你只是被恐惧淹没了，就像是本能的反应。所有的动物都会这样，即使是人类也会。而且你经历了那么多，我觉得你这种反应很正常。”

 

纽特站在了他身边，也依靠着栏杆。

 

帕西瓦尔深呼吸着，试图稳住自己。纽特的话给他带来一股安心的感觉，虽然他还是很怀疑。也许他在变好。也许他只是太专注于太多事情了。他以前总是知道自己的极限和能力。现在，好像他被植入了一个陌生人的脑子，需要找出解决新情况的方案。

 

纽特把手放在他肩膀上安慰他。帕西瓦尔很感激他这样做。

 

“没有你我该怎么办？”帕西瓦尔问。

 

纽特笑了：“你肯定会坠入地狱深渊的。”

 

帕西瓦尔转过来面对着纽特，也微笑着，因为纽特的陪伴感到很温暖：“我觉得你说的有道理。”

 

纽特摇头，好像觉得这么想很傻。“你是我知道的经历过这些的最坚毅的人。”他在帕西瓦尔前额快速亲了一下。这个吻温暖了帕西瓦尔，他笑看着纽特，纽特也带着爱意看着他，

 

“我们应该回去了。”纽特最终说。

 

帕西瓦尔想起来他应该监视舞会中可疑的人，他的心跳加速了。

 

他跟着纽特，又深呼吸了几次，回到了室内，立刻就被温暖的空气和喧闹声淹没了，但是这次他有点不信任自己。但是至少蒂娜、奎妮和纽特都陪着他，他安心了一点。

 

他路过的时候，有些人好奇地看着他。他在想这些人是否已经听说安全部长失控了。他们肯定听说了，窃窃私语的声音像野火一样在人群中燃烧着。

 

他努力不那么在意人们对他的评价。他只在乎他的朋友和部门的想法。

 

奎妮和蒂娜看到他们走过来，脸上亮了。奎妮立刻来到他身边，蒂娜则同情地看着他。之前对于他试图逮捕她妹妹的事儿残留的怒火都消失了。

 

“你准备好跳舞了吗？”奎妮问。

 

“跳舞？”

 

“当然，小傻瓜！看看舞池里的人。”

 

人群确实聚集在舞池里。巫师和女巫伴随着古典音乐优雅地摇摆着，脸上带着笑容，女士们的裙子也翩翩起舞。帕西瓦尔甚至看到皮奎尔和他的伴侣也在跳舞。

 

跳舞从来都不是帕西瓦尔喜欢的活动，但是他跳得不差——他从小就因为需要学会了跳舞。

 

“好吧，”他不情愿地点头，“我们走。”

 

看到奎妮咧嘴笑了，说同意也值了。

 

来到舞池里，之前所有的思绪都被抛出窗外。现在只有他和奎妮，需要注意力集中在步子上，要跟上拍子。

 

帕西瓦尔很高兴能分散一下注意力，享受着这一切，奎妮在转圈的时候咯咯笑着。

 

他们跳了几首曲子之后，帕西瓦尔感到胳膊和腿有一点紧张。即使他长回了大量的肌肉，他还没有完全康复。他就要告诉奎妮他有些累了，就在这时，室内响起了一声尖叫，划破了笑声和音乐声。

 

帕西瓦尔的心坠到胃里，他的脉搏加速。更多的尖叫声传来，他撇下奎妮的手，完全忘了她，径直穿过困惑的人群走向声源。

 

他的心砰砰跳着，都能在耳朵里听到。最坏的事情发生了吗？幽灵杀手设法穿透了他们所有的防护吗？即使所有的傲罗都在舞会现场？

 

帕西瓦尔看到人们在让他们恐惧的东西周围聚集着。

 

他们允许帕西瓦尔挤进去，太过震惊没有任何反应。

 

终于靠近了，帕西瓦尔站住了，和其他人一样，目瞪口呆。

 

安德鲁﹒斯蒂尔躺在地上，睁着眼睛，一眨不眨，他的脸皱成一团，就好像知道自己要死了，在呼吸最后几口气一样。

 

帕西瓦尔依旧愣在原地，他的心快速跳着，攥紧了拳头。

 

帕西瓦尔的团队悄悄调查了这个人很久，相信他们会找到他勾结格林德沃的线索，但是现在这个人死了。

 

现在的情况对他太不利了，帕西瓦尔意识到客人们责备地盯着他。他看到那个记者，布朗，在人群中扫视着案发现场，搜寻着任何有用的细节好写进明天的新闻里。

 

在他旁边，拉兹姆面带忧虑和不知所措的表情看着帕西瓦尔，接着他们终于记起该怎么做了。

 

他们压下愧疚和困惑，拉兹姆向傲罗下达清理会场的指示，帕西瓦尔检查着尸体。

 

他不明白。防护已经设置了，傲罗都小心谨慎地巡视着，不可能发生什么事的！

 

皮奎尔走向他，一脸困惑，眯着眼睛。

 

“帕西瓦尔……这是怎么发生的？”她问道，带着无声的愤怒。

 

“我不知道。”他承认了，很安静。

 

“在我发表演说之后——这——哦梅林啊……”她绝望地说，忧心忡忡，来回踱着步。“他们会要了我们的脑袋的。”她所有的怒火都消失了，转变成压力和担忧。帕西瓦尔很少看见她这样——只有在她意识到真的遇到了麻烦的时候才这样。

 

“塞拉菲娜，我不认为我们能抓到他。”

 

“哦神啊。”

 

让帕西瓦尔都承认这点，简直是太可怕了。他亲手侦破的被认为无解的案子，不计其数。只要他挖掘得足够深，他总是可以抓获罪犯。

 

室内没有客人了，只剩下傲罗和主席。玻璃杯和盘子还留着剩下的酒水和食物，再也没有笑声或音乐声了。

 

只剩下瞪大眼睛的傲罗，他们无法掩饰住惊恐。

 

他们知道，等到早上，他们将会面对全体公众的恐慌，没有平静的办法。与此同时，他们连凶手的名字都不知道。

 

 


End file.
